Una Mentira Cruel
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Darien Chiba había puesto fin a su matrimonio cuatro años atrás. Ahora volvía a la vida de Serena y quería casarse con ella por segunda vez, por el bien del hijo de ambos. Debido a su pasado, Serena no tenía opción, o se casaba con Darien o éste descubriría su secreto. Darien no podía perdonar lo que él consideraba su traición y ella no olvidaba la pena que él le había causado.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

Endymion se adelantó a sus acompañantes y se abrió paso entre la multitud para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

— Te extrañé – dijo el niño y hundió la cabeza oscura bajo la barbilla de ella, pasa así ocultar sus lágrimas.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza. El estuvo con su padre durante todo un mes. Serena observó el calendario durante cada día de su ausencia, resintiendo el poco habitual silencio que había en la cabaña y el vacío de los fines de semana. Cuando despacio colocó sobre el suelo a su pequeño de tres años, notó a los dos hombres que vestían trajes oscuros y que estaban a corta distancia. Eran la escolta de Endymion.

Uno de ellos se adelantó y señaló con frialdad:

— En realidad no era necesario que viniera al aeropuerto, signora. Hubiéramos llevado a Endymion a casa como lo hacemos siempre.

El hombre estudiaba con insolencia y sus ojos oscuros recorrían su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, Serena se ruborizó. Sabía que no debería de permitir al personal de seguridad de Darien que la amedrentara, mas lo hacía. Para ellos, ella no era una persona importante, sino la ex esposa olvidada, quien ni siquiera disfrutaba una relación afectuosa con su jefe, después del divorcio.

Podían darse el lujo de ser tan rudos y superiores como quisieran, pues sabían mejor que nadie que Darien ni siquiera recibiría una llamada telefónica de ella. Las probabilidades de que la mujer se quejara, eran mínimas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella se levantó la barbilla y manifestó:

— Quise venir al aeropuerto.

— El señor Chiba prefiere que llevemos a su hijo a salvo hasta la puerta de su casa, signora.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a mi hijo a casa – aseguró Serena, y con toda deliberación se volvió, pues no quería un enfrentamiento en el centro de Heathrow.

— Hasta que el niño llegue a casa, es nuestra responsabilidad – insistió el hombre y colocó una mano sobre el hombro tenso de ella.

Serena no podía creer que eso sucediera. Que uno de los hombres de seguridad la intimidara y tratara a su hijo como al pequeño Lord Fauntleroy. Endymion era su hijo, y aunque también lo fuera de Darien, ¿tenía ella que soportar ese trato?

Arruinaba por completo la llegada de Endymion a casa. Serena era consciente de que los ojos de color zafiro de su hijo estaban fijos en su rostro y que la miraba con ansiedad. Serena intentó controlarse.

— Cuando yo estoy aquí, él es mi responsabilidad – aseguró Serena y en su boca apareció una sonrisa forzada — . En realidad, esto es ridículo. Y sólo porque decidí venir a recibirlo al avión...

El otro hombre también se adelantó. En una mano llevaba la maleta de Endymion.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas palabras en italiano y Serena sintió deseos de asesinarlos. Los últimos cuatro años fueron muy difíciles para ella y lo que no podía aceptar, era que cada vez resultaran más complicados. Celosamente, Darien trataba de mantener a su lado a Endymion cada vez por períodos más largos y el abogado de Serena era una persona muy introvertida que le decía que no debería de provocar la hostilidad de su ex esposo.

— Al señor Chiba no le agradará – habló el hombre mayor por primera vez.

Lo hacía como si Darien fuera Dios o tal vez el demonio, se dijo Serena. La gente siempre empleaba ese tono impresionante de voz cuando se referían a su ex marido. Serena llegó al punto en que sentía que la sangre se le helaba en las venas siempre que lo mencionaban. Darien se convirtió en una persona remota e intocable, con incalculable poder de influencia, mucho antes que se divorciara de ella. Resultaba humillante reconocer que la manera como Darien la trataba en los últimos años, la dejaba petrificada.

Ese día Serena decidió que ya era suficiente. Endymion era de ella y esos hombres estaban, lo creyeran o no, en tierra inglesa. Ella no tenía que estar allí dejándose intimidar por los secuaces de Darien. Sus ojos turquesa miraron a los dos hombres con enfado.

— Desafortunadamente, los deseos del señor Chiba no tienen el mismo peso conmigo – murmuró Serena y de manera desafiante, extendió la mano para tomar la maleta de su hijo. Después de un momento de duda, el hombre se la entregó y el peso de esta, casi le disloca la muñeca. Ella era una mujer pequeña y delgada.

Animada por su pequeña victoria, sonrió y dijo

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué están enfadados Zyocite y Rubeus? – Respondió ella — Despídete de ellos. Endymion volvió la cabeza.

— Vienen detrás de nosotros – la informó el niño.

Serena se dijo que si ellos querían perder el tiempo al seguirla hasta el estacionamiento, era asunto de ellos. Decidió que debió ser firme desde mucho antes. No debía permitir que para ella tuviera importancia la opinión de extraños.

Comprendió que lo que temía era que supieran el motivo por el cual su matrimonio terminó. Era un temor profundo de que su secreto fuera conocido entre el personal de seguridad de alta jerarquía de Darien. Era eso lo que inevitablemente la mantenía en silencio... la vergüenza y culpa, aun después de cuatro largos años.

Sentía que ya no era digna de respeto, por lo que los demás no se lo dieran.

— Se fueron – dijo Endymion un tanto desilusionado, durante el largo trayecto hasta la camioneta.

Los tensos hombros de Serena se relajaron un poco, bajó la maleta y la tomó con la otra mano. Era una mañana fría, con escarcha y las botas que llevaba resbalaban sobre la blanca acera. Se cerró el grueso abrigo y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta la camioneta azul estacionada cerca de cerca. Cuando colocó la maleta de Endymion en la parte posterior y se sentó detrás del volante, notó que Endymion estaba silencioso. Por lo general charlaba mucho y le contaba historias de sus aventuras. Por algún motivo, faltaba su habitual alegría.

— ¿Te divertiste? – le preguntó Serena.

— Oh, sí – le sonrió con aprensión, mientras ella ponía la camioneta en movimiento.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Fuimos a pescar y a nadar... y viajamos en el avión. Nada especial – murmuró el niño y volvió su pequeña cabeza.

Serena supuso que para Endymion eso no era nada especial, puesto que desde muy pequeño voló alrededor del mundo para reunirse con su padre. Cuando Endymion era un bebé, Darien volaba hasta Londres y una niñera en un coche conducido por un chofer iba por Endymion y tenerlo con él durante el día. No obstante, cuando Endymion fue menos dependiente de su madre y tuvo más familiaridad con su padre, los paseos de un día poco a poco se convirtieron en eventos que duraban un fin de semana.

Ahora el niño tenía casi cuatro años, era muy inteligente y tenía confianza en sí mismo. En esos días ya no iba la niñera para cuidarlo y una llamada telefónica o una carta del abogado de Darien, era suficientes para avisar de su llegada. Darien tenía acceso ilimitado con el niño. Cuando Endymion era un bebé, esto no preocupaba a Serena pues parecía que Darien no intentaba inmiscuirse demasiado.

Sin embargo, la situación cambió con rapidez durante un año.

Además, Endymion adoraba a Darien de manera abierta y Serena nunca pudo comprender ese hecho sorprendente. Darien era frío, remoto, capaz de sentir mucho odio hacia la madre de su hijo... ¿cómo era posible que Endymion le inspirara confianza y afecto? Ella no podía imaginarse a Darien agachado para estar a la altura de un niño de tres años, más parecía que así sucedía.

— Mamá, papá quiere que viva con él – murmuró el niño. Los ojos de Serena estaban fijos detrás de la camioneta. Serena estuvo a punto de frenar de pronto al escuchar lo que decía Endymion.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo – pidió Serena y respiró profundo.

— Me preguntó si me gustaría – comentó el niño. Serena se dijo que Darien era un hombre manipulador al preguntar eso a un niño de la edad de Endymion.

Fue sólo una charla, y era posible que de estar ella en el lugar de Darien, habría hecho lo mismo. Eso no significaba que ella tuviera que preocuparse, después de todo, Darien no luchó por la custodia de Endymion cuando éste nació. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Qué le respondiste? – quiso saber Serena.

— Que me gustaría, sólo si tú también ibas. Lo he pensado muchas veces – le aseguró Endymion —y me gustaría mucho, pues así no te extrañaría a ti ni a papá.

La solución de Endymion era muy conmovedora y práctica, pues él no comprendía el divorcio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ni siquiera entendía lo que era el matrimonio. Nunca vio a sus padres en la misma habitación juntos. Mamá y papá eran personas muy diferentes, quienes vivían vidas diferentes y con quienes él hacía cosas opuestas. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y deseó que el coche en el que viajaban Zyocite y Rubeus dejara de seguirlos tan de cerca. La camioneta no alcanzaba una gran velocidad en subida.

— ¿Y qué dijo papá? – Serena no pudo evitar la pregunta.

— Nada. Parecía malhumorado – comentó el niño, con tristeza y Serena pensó que el pequeño no comprendió que su padre estaba iracundo, no malhumorado. ¿Intentaba Darien apartar a Endymion de su lado o acaso ella actuaba como una paranoica?

— Todavía no me has dicho lo que hiciste en Roma – Serena cambió de tema—. ¿Fuiste a navegar?

— Rei también fue. Es simpática. Tiene mucho cabello negro.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es bonita? – la curiosidad venció a Serena.

— Espectacular, según Nicolas. ¿Eso significa bonita?

Serena no preguntó quien era Nicolas. Darien tenía una familia numerosa incluyendo sobrinos y sobrinas con quienes Endymion jugaba cuando iba a visitar a su padre. Los Chiba vivían por todo el mundo: Milán, Roma, Atenas, Nueva York... Darien tenía una nueva amiga... ¿Y eso qué?

Desde que se divorciaron, Darien tuvo una aventura tras otra. Endymion siempre la mantenía informada. La hermana de Serena fue alguna vez una modelo internacional y aunque ya se había retirado para abrir su propia agencia, todavía frecuentaba los círculos de la alta sociedad y en Europa, Darien era siempre noticia.

Rei... el nombre no le agradó, se tensó y sintió una gran pena, que era una amargura y cólera, no celos. Los celos se sienten cuando se ama a una persona y Serena dejó de amar a Darien mucho tiempo atrás.

Le temía y lo odiaba por partes iguales puesto que él casi la destruyó. Darien no sabía perdonar y era más probable que Serena lograra la compasión de una estatua que la suya. El amor que una vez sintió por él murió cuando su marido le demostró su desdén y su ira.

Lo único bueno que obtuvo del matrimonio, fue a Endymion. La unión que parecía de cuento de hadas se volvió un desastre y los sueños terminaron en cenizas. Serena intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y de escuchar la charla de Endymion. El niño estaba relajado después de haber planteado la pregunta que le hizo Darien. Al pequeño le gustaba su mundo tal como era, mas ¿siempre sería así?

— Papá me llevó a su oficina y me enseñó el retrato del abuelo – comentó Endymion con tono importante, por lo que Serena sonrió se dijo que no le gustaría que el pequeño se convirtiera en un industrial como Darien, en un genio de las finanzas con una calculador como cerebro y un corazón que sólo latía un poco rápido frente a un estado de cuenta.

— Debió ser interesante – comentó Serena con diplomacia.

— Cuando crezca, seré pescador como Nicolas – aseguró el niño. Serena pensó que eso no sucedería mientras Darien estuviera cerca. El hombre era una mezcla letal de genes griegos e italianos. Su madre fue la heredera de un naviero griego y su padre, el hijo de un magnate italiano. Era una mezcla explosiva, aunque no en la superficie.

Darien era sofisticado, calmado, conciso y muy controlado. Algunas veces, Serena se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan tonta para ver otra cosa en él. Peor las jóvenes de dieciocho años piensan con el corazón y el cuerpo, no con la cabeza, observan lo que quieren ver. En el caso de Serena, tenía enfrente un mundo perfecto, cuyo eje era Darien y no miró hacia los lados, por lo que no advirtió ninguna mancha, sino un amor obsesivo que la cegó.

Comenzó a nevar y Serena se enfadó por el coche insistente que los seguía. ¡Vaya tontería! Ellos tenían órdenes y como robots programados, llegaban al ridículo para seguir las instrucciones de Darien al pie de la tierra. Serena sintió dolor en los hombros debido a la tensión por conducir con precaución y por el monstruo que la seguía.

El trayecto hasta Hampshire era largo. Allí era donde ella vivía ahora. Tenía la mitad de las acciones de una casa de antigüedades. El negocio no estaba en auge; sin embargo, vivía a una distancia conveniente de la casa de sus padres. Endymion quería mucho a sus abuelos, por lo que tenía ataduras fuertes en Inglaterra y a Darien no le resultaría tan sencillo romper esos lazos.

Tomó una curva muy cerrada, mientras mentalmente enumeraba la ventajas que tenía sobre Darien respecto al niño y se encontró con una vaca parada a mitad del camino. Emitió un grito de horror al mismo tiempo que giró el volante para tratar de evitar chocar al animal y con el coche que venía atrás. Debido a la nieve sobre la carretera, la camioneta derrapó. Sintió que el cielo y una cerca pasaban frente a ella a través del parabrisas. Algo la golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Endymion! – Serena recobró el conocimiento y lanzó un grito que había quedado en su garganta y que nunca pudo emitir, excepto en su mente. Unas manos firmes la sostuvieron contra la cama y su cabello dorado se movió sobre la almohada — . ¿Endymion? – preguntó temerosa.

— Su hijo está a salvo, señora Chiba – le dijo una voz calmada, que pertenecía a una enfermera.

Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía y sintió la venda que tenía en la frente.

— ¿En realidad está bien el niño? – preguntó Serena. La enfermera le acomodó la cama.

— Tiene algunos golpes y está asustado – le informaron.

— ¡Oh, no! – los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas —. Debo ir a su lado, ¿En dónde está?.

— Tiene que permanecer en cama, señora Chiba.

— Mi apellido es Tsukino, no Chiba – aseguró Serena con voz temblorosa — y quiero estar con mi hijo.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto de bata blanca.

— Ya está con nosotros de nuevo, señora Chiba – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa jovial — . Estuvo inconsciente durante algunas horas. Tuvo suerte.

— La señora Tsukino – la enfermera enfatizó el apellido y Serena se ruborizó— , desea ver a su hijo.

— El padre de su hijo está con él – comentó el médico — . No tiene de qué preocuparse, todo está bajo control.

— Su padre... ¿Darien? – preguntó Serena con incredulidad —. ¿El está aquí?

— Llegó hace dos horas y su pequeño está bien, señora...Tsukino – le guiñó el ojo a la enfermera, como si disfrutara una broma feminista y tomó la muñeca de Serena.

Darien estaba allí. ¿En dónde era allí? Se dijo que no podía estar muy lejos de su casa. ¿Cómo podía Darien estar tan cerca? ¿Qué hora era? Suspiró. Supuso que los empleados de Darien lo informaron de inmediato del accidente.

El médico añadió:

— Cálmese, señora Tsukino. Le dije que no hay de qué preocuparse. Pensamos tenerla aquí durante la noche en observación.

— No puedo quedarme... ¿Eso significa que Endymion puede irse a casa?

— Su padre dijo que él tomaría la responsabilidad.

Serena sintió pánico. ¿Darien la culparía del accidente? ¿Por qué iba a culparla? No fue culpa suya encontrarse con una vaca o que sus guardaespaldas la siguieran tan cerca. Darien estaba allí... en el mismo edificio...sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

— Creo que le vendría bien un sedante – comentó el doctor.

— No quiero tomar un sedante – dijo Serena e intentó sentarse de nuevo.

— Todavía está en estado de shock, señora Tsukino – le aseguró el médico.

Serena lo ignoró y apartó las sábanas. Sintió un vértigo. Tenía que ir al lado de Endymion. De pronto se quedó quieta... no podía estar al lado del niño si Darien estaba con él. Después de cuatro años, tendría que volver a enfrentarse con Darien. Recordó que su último encuentro fue en un hospital, horas después de que naciera Endymion. Sentía que las sienes le palpitaban por la tensión. Con cobardía, volvió a subir las sábanas.

— Por favor acuéstese – el tono de voz de la enfermera era suave e implicaba que Serena estaba al borde de la histeria.

— No lo dejen entrar – insistió Serena, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

— ¿A quien?

— A mi ex marido – dijo Serena y cerró los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada. No actuaba como un adulto, ni con normalidad a sentir temor por un encuentro, mas no podía evitarlo. Era algo ilógico e instintivo.

— Si ese es su deseo – dijo el médico y miró a la enfermera. Ninguno de los dos comentó que su ex marido ya había estado allí durante bastante tiempo mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

Serena respiró con tranquilidad, aunque todavía temblaba al saber el desconsuelo del niño y que ella no estaba a su lado. Sintió que una aguja le picaba el brazo y se estremeció en reacción refleja, antes que sus párpados se cerrara.

— Tiene terror de él – señaló la enfermera con voz baja —. ¿Lo notó? Me pregunto...

— No es asunto nuestro investigar el motivo – apuntó el doctor — Resulta obvio que la señora Chiba es una mujer muy emotiva.

La enfermera rubia continuó estudiando a Serena con curiosidad. Era demasiado joven para estar divorciada. Le pareció hermosa con ese cabello resplandeciente y se dijo que Darien Chiba también era guapo. Sonrió.

Nunca conoció un hombre tan atractivo, con esos ojos y ese acento. Sin embargo, ella no pareció resultarle atractiva a él, mientras permanecía de pie en silencio, observando a su ex esposa, sin mover un solo músculo del rostro, contemplándola sin emoción, como si ella nada tuviera que ver con él. Sólo cuando él preguntó si ya se había solicitado a un especialista fue cuando la enfermera notó su palidez.

Mientras él hablaba con el médico, apartó la mirada de la cama y no volvió a mirar a esa dirección.

Serena despertó temprano por la noche, la luz se desvanecía detrás de la ventana sin cortinas. Serena recordó... Endymion... Darien…Quiso ver su reloj y notó que faltaba, en su lugar tenía una etiqueta de plástico con su nombre. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación privada y se preguntó cómo pagaría la cuenta.

Steven, su socio en Antiques Crystal, estaría preocupado por ella. El restauraba muebles antiguos y trabajaba en el taller que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la tienda. Aunque el tiempo por lo general no tenía significado para él, se preguntaría en dónde estaba Serena, pues ella prometió pasar a la tienda, camino a casa. Se escucharon varias voces al otro lado de la puerta. Serena decidió pedir su ropa, tenía que ir a su casa, encontrar a Endymion... ¡oh, una docena de cosas más!

Cuando una puerta se abrió, ella se sentó y volvió a sentir dolor en las sienes. Se encendió una luz que la cegó momentáneamente, antes que quedara paralizada por la sorpresa y el color desapareciera de sus mejillas.

— Veo que estás despierta – comentó Darien, y notó su reacción al reconocerlo. Cerró la puerta y durante varios segundos permaneció de pie junto a la cama, estudiándola.

Temblorosa, Serena bajó la cabeza. Le pareció muy hermoso. Esa no era la palabra usual para describir a un hombre, pero le quedaba muy bien a Darien. Era moreno y tenía las facciones perfectas de un ángel caído, y la elegancia de un leopardo. No había cambiado, todavía tenía esa mirada brillante que parecía traspasarla.

Serena no pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro.

— Hice los preparativos para que regreses a Inglaterra con nuestro hijo – le indicó Darien con frialdad, antes de irse, sin importarle las lágrimas de agonía que vio reflejada en el semblante de ella al destruir sus últimas esperanzas de reconciliación.

Serena cerró las manos de manera convulsiva. Una voz interior le dijo que tenía que controlarse. El la destrozó y no creía poder volver a recuperarse, pues para eso, primero tenía que perdonar, apreciarse a sí misma, olvidar el pasado...y Serena no logró nada de eso.

La brillante y desafiante mirada de un tono zafiro le daba un mensaje. El no había olvidado, al igual que ella. ¿Cómo podía Serena olvidar que destruyó su matrimonio al hacer algo imperdonable?

Después de u largo silencio, él comentó:

— Me insinuaron que no querías verme.

Serena se dijo que eran como un gato y un ratón. El había atrapado con anterioridad y volvería a hacerlo. ¿Qué lo detenía? Serena se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello. Levantó la mirada por accidente y se encontró con los ojos de Darien que seguían cada movimiento de sus dedos.

— No pensé que quisieras verme – atacó Serena. No tenía derecho a condenarla.

Era esa sensación de estar en un error lo que la hacía aceptar su culpa, la cual estuvo a punto de ocasionarle un colapso nervioso cuando esperaba a Endymion.

Darien caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera, quedando de perfil.

— Quiero discutir el accidente contigo – manifestó él. Serena cerró los ojos con amargura, Darien se negó a verla para discutir acerca de su matrimonio, no recibió sus llamadas, le regresó las cartas y dejó en claro que ya no la consideraba su esposa... pero por supuesto que ahora podía acercarse a ella para pedirle una explicación del accidente — . ¿Encuentras algo divertido en esto? – le dirigió una mirada implacable y ella palideció todavía más.

— No, no hay nada gracioso de ello. Es muy simple. Después de tomar una curva, me encontré con una vaca que estaba a mitad del camino. Cuando intenté evitarla, la camioneta derrapó, haciendo que virtualmente fuera imposible que el...coche que nos seguía, evitara golpearnos.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó Darien.

Serena no dudaba que él escuchara una versión diferente de sus hombres de seguridad, una historia que la culpara a ella. Tal vez dijeron que ella conducía con demasiada velocidad sobre la carretera nevada, arriesgando la vida de Endymion.

— Sí, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir – respondió ella y cerró la mano sobre la sábana blanca almidonada —. No creo que hubiera podido evitar el choque.

— Mis hombres no mencionaron a un animal...

Serena perdió el control.

— Bueno, puedo asegurarte que había uno, más sé a quién vas a creerle, por lo que será una pérdida de tiempo explicar lo sucedido. Ahora, si podemos dejar este interrogatorio, quizá puedas decirme cómo está Endymion.

Darien se desconcertó al verla perder el control y juntó las cejas.

— No permitiré que me hables en ese tono – aseguró Darien con voz helada.

La intención de Serena no fue gritarle, pero se dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse. Ya no estaban casados y el pasado no permitiría que fueran corteses uno con el otro. Darien era el culpable al apartarla y al comunicarse con ella sólo a través de terceros. Su hostilidad mató el amor de Serena. Ella aceptó lo que sucedía y él no tenía derecho para obligarla a un encuentro cara a cara.

— No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, Darien – se atrevió a decir Serena —.Ya no obedeceré más tus órdenes, yo no...

— Continúa. Esto se está poniendo muy interesante – dijo él con suavidad, aunque con un tono falso.

Serena guardó silencio bajo la mirada furiosa de Darien. Nadie le hablaba a él de esa manera, nadie lo había hecho...y no lo iba a hacer la esposa que repudió.

Serena volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿Qué le sucedía? Si su abogado estuviera presente, no aprobaría esa provocación.

— No tengo más que decir – murmuró ella y oprimió los labios. El la miró a la cara y después fijó la vista en sus manos nerviosas y una expresión de insatisfacción se reflejó en su rostro.

— Endymion está con tus padres. No era necesario que él permaneciera en el hospital.

— ¿Con mis padres? ¿El está con mis padres? – preguntó Serena y él levantó unas ceja.

— ¿No dije eso?

— Pero...eso significa... – Serena tragó saliva y su expresión era de horror —. Que también fuiste allá.

— Sí, y fue una experiencia fascinante – comentó Darien—. Nunca les dijiste la verdad, ¿no es así? No tienen idea del motivo por el que nos divorciamos. Parece que creen que fuiste tu quien quiso divorciarse de mí.

Serena sintió que los latidos de su corazón repercutían en sus oídos. No podía defenderse contra lo que él le decía y podía imaginar la reacción de sus padres ante la aparición repentina de Darien. Con seguridad fueron corteses y muy hospitalarios. Su padre era un vicario retirado y ninguno de los dos aprobaba el divorcio o la forma como Endymion era educado por padres que nunca se hablaban.

Nunca dejaron de señalar que para ellos, Darien todavía era su marido. Para bien o para mal, el matrimonio era para toda la vida y no podía apartarse a la primera señal de falta de armonía. Serena sentía náuseas al imaginar a sus padres y a Darien cerca y hablando.

— No podía decírselo – dijo Serena y sollozó al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía —. Ya era bastante malo cuando regresé a casa. La verdad los hubiera destruido.

— A mí también me destrozó – comentó él y se apartó de ella —, pero regresando al presente...si me hubieras dado oportunidad de hablar, comprenderías que no te culpo por el accidente.

**AMMM QUE HABRA PASADO PARA QUE ESTE PAR DECIDIERA DIVORCIARSE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Esa generosidad inesperada de parte de Darien la estremeció y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro. Su boca formó una curva irónica.

— Endymion me dio su versión del accidente y va de acuerdo con la tuya – explicó Darien —.Esos hombres serán despedidos.

— ¿Por... qué? – murmuró Serena, mucho más impresionada.

— Los dos pudieron haber muerto – respondió Darien —. Aparte de eso, no toleraré mentiras o verdades a medias de nadie cercano a mí.

O el engaño o la traición. Con Darien no había segundas oportunidades. Serena lo sabía por experiencia propia. En el silencio, ella sentía su indiferencia, no significaba nada para él, pero Endymion sí. Endymion era un Chiba, el preciado hijo de Darien y su heredero.

Un momento después, añadió:

— Tu camioneta no tiene compostura, haré que te la repongan.

— Eso no necesario – dijo Serena y se mordió el labio.

— Permite que yo decida lo que es necesario –la interrumpió Darien —. ¿Crees que no se cómo vives? Si no fuera porque estoy pendiente de que a Endymion no le falta nada de lo que necesita, hubiera optado tu independencia.

Serena no respondió. Estaba furiosa por su arrogancia y por la forma c despreciaba el negocio al que ella dedicó tanto tiempo para que progresara. ¡El podía quedarse con su dinero! Ella nunca lo quiso. Era una cuestión de orgullo el ser autosuficiente y al serlo, pudo lograr el anonimato al usar el nombre soltera y encontrar un sitio donde simplemente era una mujer sola que vivía con su hijo.

— Quiero ir a casa esta noche – manifestó Serena.

— Eso sería una tontería – respondió él. Ella levantó la barbilla.

— Mañana tengo que atender un negocio muy importante – explicó ella.

— Tienes un socio – le indicó, con voz helada, y ella recordó que Darien no le gustaba que nadie discutiera con él.

— El no estará mañana. De cualquier modo, quiero llevar a Endymion a casa.

— Endymion ya está en la cama y feliz con sus abuelos. Déjalo allí hasta que estés bien – le aconsejó Darien — . Hasta yo puedo notar que todavía te encuentras en un estado emocional alterado.

— ¿Y eso te sorprende? –preguntó Serena y soltó una carcajada. El encogió un hombro. De pronto Serena sintió ganas de llorar y deseó que él se fuera. Muchas veces imaginó lo que le diría a Darien si tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, pero nunca imaginó que resultaría tan aflictivo. Una barrera del tamaño del muro de Berlín los separaba. Darien la despreciaba y todavía creía que ella no recibió el castigo que a él le hubiera gustado aplicarle.

— En un futuro cercano tendrás noticias de mis abogados – comentó Darien y consultó su reloj de oro — , ya es tiempo de discutir el futuro de Endymion. Pronto tendrá la edad indicada para empezar la escuela.

— Sí, lo sé – respondió Serena y notó la intensa mirada de él.

— Me temo que tengo una cita en Londres ahora – manifestó Darien, mirando hacia la puerta y ella tuvo la sensación de que de pronto él deseaba partir —. Por supuesto que ya me encargué de la cuenta aquí. Cuando estés en tu casa, iré a verte.

— ¿A mi casa? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó ella con temor.

— Telefonearé antes de ir – respondió él, y se fue.

¿De pronto Darien aceptó la necesidad de consultar entre ellos lo concerniente a Endymion?

Serena decidió que prefería la intervención de terceras personas. Se preguntó lo que hablaron Darien y sus padres y si algo que sus progenitores dijeron, causó ese cambio sorpresivo. Temía otra sesión con Darien. Ya era demasiado tarde para actuar con cortesía, no quería que Darien visitara su humilde hogar e invadiera su intimidad, ni tampoco que reviviera los horribles sentimientos que ella había logrado controlar.

— Hola...

Serena levantó los ojos sorprendida al ver a su medio hermana en la puerta, envuelta en un enorme abrigo de piel.

— ¿Mina?

— No tienes que sorprenderte tanto – comentó Mina —. Vine a casa a pasar el fin de semana y recibí la impresión de mi vida al llegar y encontrar a Darien allí. Cuando supe vendría a verte, supuse que necesitarías apoyo. Estuve sentada en mi coche, en el estacionamiento, en espera de que él se fuera. No se quedó mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Serena sintió alivio al ver a Mina. Su hermana era la única persona que podía entender lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque nunca estuvieron unidas. Serena apenas tenía trece años cuando Mina se fue de la casa para escapar de la autoridad de sus padres. Desde entonces, las relaciones fueron mejorando, aunque Mina todavía era casi un misterio para Serena. Era fría, no le gustaban las confidencias personales y era muy independiente. Sin embargo, se convirtió en confidente de Serena.

No obstante, los secretos que compartían no lograron romper la reserva esencial de Mina. Después de una fase de gran intimidad durante su matrimonio, una vez más, Mina se convirtió en la protectora hermana mayor, con quien Serena tenía poco en común. Se encontraba sólo en la casa de sus padres; mas la sonrisa que aparecía e la boca de Serena era afectuosa.

— No, no se quedó mucho, nada más quería interrogarme respecto al accidente.

Mina movió su cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en el rostro de su hermana menor.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No tocó ningún otro tema? – preguntó Mina. Serena no fingió no entender lo que quería decir.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estamos divorciados – suspiró —, todavía me odia. Pude notarlo. La condena, el enfado, el...

— ¡Oh, por amor de Dios, ya es suficiente! – exclamó Mina exasperada, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió —. ¿Por qué te enfadas por eso? Existiendo Endymion, tarde o temprano tenían que encontrarse – encogió los hombros —. No pude permanecer sentada en casa mientras escuchaba cómo nuestros padres señalaban la posibilidad de que tú y Darien volvieran a estar juntos. Algunas veces, los dos son muy ingenuos. ¡Sólo Dios sabe lo que papá le decía a Darien antes que yo llegara! Durante años ansió sermonearlo.

Serena se ruborizó, pues se sentía culpable, mientras su hermana caminaba por la habitación. Debió de ser muy vergonzoso para Mina estar presente en ese escenario. Después de todo, ella conocía la verdad por lo que terminó el matrimonio de su hermana y con lealtad guardó el secreto cuando debió sentir la necesidad de hablar. Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca estaría libre de su propia conciencia.

— ¿Sabes lo que hablaron? – preguntó Serena con ansiedad. Su padre era un hombre amable y bondadoso, pero su divorcio lo impactó mucho. El hecho de que Serena no quiso discutir su matrimonio fracasado creó una barrera entre ellos, la cual no desapareció a pesar de los años.

— Resulta obvio que Darien no te desmintió – indicó Mina —. Pues ellos hubieran estado desfallecidos cuando llegué. Deja de preocuparte, Serena, no es probable que sus esperanzas se realicen. ¿Sabes por qué ellos no están aquí ahora? Supieron que Darien vendría y decidieron quedarse en casa, aunque creo que él ya no regresará, ¿o sí?

Serena se sintió tan aliviada por lo que lo dijo su hermana que apenas si escuchó lo que siguió. Bajó los pies de la cama y suspiró.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

— Seguro. Tengo un bolso y tu ropa. Se los dieron a Darien. Iré al coche a buscarlos. No estaba segura de si estarás en condiciones de partir – dijo Mina y observó su palidez —. No tienes buen color.

— Estaré bien después de dormir por la noche. De cualquier manera, mañana me visitará un comprador norteamericano y no puedo darme el lujo de no estar allí.

Mina no hizo ningún comentario. Nunca demostró mucho interés por el negocio de su hermana, ya que de ninguna manera tenía el éxito de su agencia de modelos. Para Serena, Malachate Dark, quien con regularidad compraba en Antiques Crystal, era un cliente muy importante. Steven tal vez se enfadara al saber que Malachate podría obtener ganancias del trescientos por ciento sobre sus compras cuando regresara a Estados Unidos. Desde que construyeron la nueva vía de circulación rápida, sus ventas disminuyeron y Serena era consciente de que Steven, aunque fuera un talentoso restaurador, no era un hombre de negocios.

Por lo general tenían mercancía de sobra. Steven compraba todo lo que le gustaba en las subastas y no lo que era probable que vendieran con facilidad. Sin las visitas de ese comprador, Serena suponía que hubieran tenido dificultades durante los meses en las que las ventas eran bajas, aunque tenía que admitir que el gerente del banco siempre fue muy razonable cuando se sobregiraron.

Pensaba en su hogar y deseaba poder ir allí, en lugar de regresar a la cabaña vacía.

Desafortunadamente, le harían muchas preguntas después de la visita de Darien y ella no podría enfrentarlas en un momento cuando era muy consciente de cómo arruinó su propia vida. La confesión tal vez era buena para el alma, mas ocasionaría una gran infelicidad en sus padres.

Serena dudaba que ellos pudieran perdonarla. ¿Cómo podrían entender lo que ella misma no comprendía?

La educaron de manera muy estricta. Su madre conoció a Kenji Tsukino después de cumplidos los treinta años. El era viudo y tenía una hija de tres años y una parroquia que atender. Muchos pensaron que su segundo matrimonio era algo bueno. Serena nunca dudó que sus padres fueran devotos el uno con el otro. La chica nació un año después de la boda. Su niñez podía describirse como idílica. A diferencia de Mina, ella tuvo pocos encuentros tormentosos con sus padres durante la adolescencia.

Mina se fue de la casa para convertirse en modelo y en poco tiempo su belleza la condujo al éxito. A los veintidós años, rentaba un pequeño apartamento en Grosvenor Place. El verano en que Serena terminó la escuela, Mina sugirió que su hermana usara su apartamento mientras ella estaba fuera del país.

— Está vacío y a decir verdad, lo preferiría ocupado – comentó Mina —. Tú cuidarás mis cosas. ¿No es ya tiempo de que te apartes del nido? Si no tienes cuidado, ellos te reprimirán.

Los Tsukino no estuvieron de acuerdo con la generosidad de Mina, ni con la alegría de Serena, mas esta última fue obstinada en su deseo de pasar más tiempo en Londres y hasta logró encontrar un trabajo temporal en una agencia de viajes cercana.

Mina comentó:

— Espera hasta que veas al tipo que ocupa el apartamento del último piso. Es devastador, mas nunca estoy aquí el tiempo suficiente para impresionarlo. De cualquier manera – rió —, creo que en realidad no es mi tipo, es muy conservador. Una vez me atreví a invitarlo a una fiesta. El no aceptó, haciéndome comprender que no debí invitarlo. Procura no hacer mucho ruido. Parece que él es el dueño del edificio.

Serena estuvo a punto de derribar a Darien el día en que se mudó. Salió apresurada del ascensor en el momento en que él entraba, por lo que chocaron y el expediente que él llevaba en la mano, cayó al suelo. Con la habitual alegría, Serena ayudó a recoger los papeles y comentó que llevaba demasiado trabajo a casa, por lo que recibió una sonrisa glacial.

Eso no tuvo ningún efecto en ella, pues después de que lo observó por vez primera, sintió las rodillas temblorosas. Era devastador, como Mina dijera. Esa combinación de cabello negro y ojos de un tono zafiro, causó una gran impresión en Serena.

— ¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Serena —. Sería un modelo maravilloso para un retrato.

— Creí que iba de salida – dijo él — . ¿Tiene la costumbre de hablar de esta manera con desconocidos?

— Oh, soy Serena Tsukino, la hermana menor de Mina... debe de conocer a Mina... alta, rubia, es una modelo. Vive en el cuarto piso.

— No la conozco – respondió él con voz seca y ella se ruborizó.

— Bueno, estaré aquí este verano. Pensé que tal vez se preguntaría quien era yo. Por eso le expliqué.

— Su piso – dijo Darien y detuvo el ascensor en el piso correcto, por lo que Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera salir del ascensor.

La actitud poco amistosa de él fue una sorpresa desagradable. Serena nació y creció en una comunidad pequeña, en donde conocía a todos, por lo que el anonimato en la vida de la ciudad, fue una fuerte impresión para ella. No obstante, hizo amigos siempre que pudo. Los hombres de seguridad del vestíbulo, pronto se tutearon con ella.

Darien sólo usaba su apartamento cuando estaba en su oficina de Londres. Serena no sabía eso entonces, ni tampoco comprendía que él era muy rico. Lo vio con regularidad cuando subía y bajaba de su coche conducido por un chofer. Y las mujeres... Mina no la previno respecto a las mujeres.

Una noche, Serena llegó tarde de una fiesta y tuvo que compartir el ascensor con Darien y una morena esbelta. Esa noche comprendió que siempre quería encontrarse a Darien y los días que no lo veía, los consideraba vacíos. Se sintió enferma al encontrarlo acompañado por la clase de mujer madura con la que no podía competir. Serena no era tan ingenua y supo que Darien no llevaba a una mujer a su apartamento en la madrugada para jugar acertijos y eso le dolió.

Todavía podía recordarse de pie en el ascensor, sin pronunciar palabra y creyéndose demasiado joven.

— Buenas noches, Serena – murmuró Darien con voz sedosa, como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir. Caminó por la sala, reprochándose lo niña que era por dejarse obsesionar por un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Una semana más tarde, por accidente se le cerró la puerta del apartamento y se quedó afuera. El encargado estaba ausente y el guardia de seguridad sólo pudo ofrecerse a forzar la puerta. En su inocencia, Serena pensó que Darien podría tener llaves y reuniendo su valor, subió.

El mayordomo nada más le permitió pasar al vestíbulo y Darien frunció el ceño en el instante en que la vio.

— ¿A qué debo el honor? – preguntó Darien con sequedad y no pudo evitar reír cuando ella murmuró que esperaba que él tuviera una llave maestra. Le pidió si quería acompañarlo a cenar. Mientras Serena comía, le contó la historia de su vida y su ambición de estudiar arte en la universidad. El mayordomo intervino para anunciar que el encargado del edificio estaba disponible y al notar Darien el rostro desilusionado de Serena, dijo — ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo alguna noche?

— ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Serena, de inmediato, sin ocultar su alegría y él volvió a reír. Así fue como todo comenzó.

Al principio, Serena temió que Darien pensara que ella era demasiado inmadura para él. A los treinta años, Darien era ya la cabeza del imperio que su padre le dejó. Siendo el mayor de la familia, asumió el peso y las responsabilidades a una edad temprana. En comparación, Serena, estaba entre la escuela y la universidad y tenía la alegría que a él le faltaba. Era un atracción de polos opuestos. Su sentido del humor y desorganización, fascinaron a Darien... aunque contra sus deseos.

Su corto noviazgo fue irregular. Darien intentó mantener su relación fría. Serena estaba muy enamorada de él y probablemente todo el mundo, incluyendo a Darien, era consciente del hecho.

La única carta fuerte que Serena tenía entonces, aunque ella no lo sabía, era la posesividad casi fanática de Darien. Una tarde, cuando él fue a buscarla, la puerta fue abierta por otro hombre.

Ittou era uno de los amigos de Mina y había ido a recoger algunas cosas que Mina le permitió guardar en su apartamento. Serena le ofreció café y Darien interpretó mal la situación.

Cuando todo se aclaró, él ya no pudo fingir que actuaba con frialdad. Comenzó a besarla, no con los besos indulgentes de antes. Perdieron el control y conociendo a Darien, tal vez sucedió con premeditación y no por accidente. La llevó a la cama en un estado de ánimo apasionado y tormentoso. Después, la miró y murmuró:

— Ahora, eres mía y a pesar de tu edad, nos casaremos.

Fue un romance arrollador. Darien se ganó a sus padres con sus buenos modales y fría confianza en sí. Serena no causó un efecto similar en la familia de él. Pronto adivinó que detrás de las sonrisas corteses, todos pensaban que Darien se casaba con una mujer que no llenaba los requisitos para ser la esposa de un Chiba.

Serena no dudó, puesto que creía tener el amor de Darien. Su hermosa boda fue seguida de una fabulosa luna de miel en las Antillas. Después, Darien la dejó en Roma con su madre. A Neherenia le desagradó Serena desde que la vio y nada le daba más placer que cuando Serena cometía alguna falta social. Seis meses después, el temperamento calmado de Serena estaba tenso. Vivía una vida aburrida y pensó que Darien se casó con ella para tenerla prisionera.

Cuando él llegaba de sus viajes fuera del país, la llevaba a la cama y con aire de indulgencia, no prestaba atención a sus quejas.

Darien pensaba que Serena era demasiado joven para dirigir su propia casa y no creía que ella debía viajar con él. Todas las mujeres de su familia siempre se quedaron en casa, esperando a sus hombres. Los primeros problemas aparecieron al principio de su matrimonio. Serena se sentía sola y aislada por no hablar bien el italiano y por la indiferencia de la familia. Fue entonces cuando Mina empezó a trabajar con una casa de modas veneciana.

Contra los deseos de Darien, fue a Venecia a pasar una semana al lado de su hermana. Darien voló hasta Venecia y la sacó del apartamento de Mina como si Serena fuera una niña malcriada.

Ella se negó a regresar a casa con él y como resultado, Darien calificó a Mina como una mala influencia.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, después del episodio, él aceptó comprar su propia casa. Fueron a vivir a Florencia y mientras Darien a regañadientes decía que Mina podría visitarlos, no aceptaba que Serena visitara a su hermana en Venecia. El punto crítico llegó el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina. Darien estaba en Londres y Serena estaba en Venecia para pedirle que asistiera con ella a la fiesta.

Serena ya estaba en Venecia cuando lo llamó, lo cual no agradó mucho a Darien.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si permaneces allí estás poniendo en peligro nuestro matrimonio? – preguntó él —. Me equivoqué al casarme con una adolescente testaruda, pero... ¿tenemos que anunciar nuestras diferencias ante el mundo? – Darien también hizo algunos comentarios imperdonables sobre los principios morales de su hermana, por lo que Serena colgó el auricular enfadada.

—Te lo advertí – le dijo Mina — . Los extranjeros son diferentes. Darien puede haberte hecho vivir una aventura maravillosa, mas no se es divertido como marido. Te tiene encerrada. Te embarazó porque quiere atarte todavía más. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te hace? ¡Te está sofocando!

Para no opacar la alegría de Mina esa noche, Serena hizo todo lo posible por demostrar que se divertía. Recordaba poco acerca de los últimos momentos de la fiesta. Bailó con un fotógrafo norteamericano llamado Armad y la hizo reír. Con seguridad bebió demasiado. A la mañana siguiente, Mina la despertó y Armad estaba acostado en la cama a su lado. Un segundo después, Darien apareció en la puerta y de no haber estado esperando un hijo, estaba segura de que Darien la hubiera matado allí mismo. Sin pronunciar palabra, Darien salió del apartamento.

Armad se retiró de inmediato. Serena estaba impresionada y horrorizada al darse cuenta de que fue a la cama con otro hombre. Mina se culpó por lo sucedido.

— No le di importancia a lo que hiciste anoche – dijo Mina — . Pensé que ya era tiempo de que abandonaras tus reservas, pero... ¿cómo iba a saber que Darien llegaría a las siete de la mañana y forzaría su entrada?

No fue la culpa de Mina. En un estado depresivo, Serena tenía que aceptar que se metió en la cama con un extraño. Pasaron seis meses antes de que volviera a ver a Darien. Ella regresó a su casa en Florencia y se encontró con que él ya no vivía allí. Una semana después, llegó un abogado y le entregó los papeles de la separación.

Para Serena parecía muy importante el intentar decirle a Darien que Armad no le hizo el amor. Una mujer sabía cuando había hecho el amor y Serena lo confirmó ese mismo día, cuando se calmó lo suficiente.

Intentó localizar a Armad antes de partir de Venecia, aferrada a la esperanza de que él le dijera lo sucedido entre ellos. Aunque el encuentro le resultara desagradable y vergonzoso, tal vez habría conocido los hechos reales. En el fondo de su mente, tenía la esperanza de que Armad mitigara lo sucedido, o le diera una explicación inocente que resolviera el problema.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tenía el apellido, o la dirección de Armad. Mina confesó que no sabía quién lo llevó a la fiesta y sugirió que sería mejor dejar el asunto por la paz. Serena, con terquedad, se negó a aceptar la realidad de que para Darien, un beso, una caricia, un retozo en la oscuridad... no cambiaba nada. No era el grado de la ofensa, sino el haber traicionado su confianza.

Los meses que duró el embarazo en Florencia, fueron una pesadilla. Serena permaneció encerrada, torturándose con la culpa y pidiendo que Darien al fin quisiera visitarla. El no lo hizo. La familia de él también la dejó sola. Sólo Dios sabía lo que él les dijo. Al fin, Serena aceptó el hecho de que Darien no estaba satisfecho con su matrimonio antes de la fiesta de Mina. ¿Por qué iba a querer escucharla, si rompió los votos matrimoniales?

— Ya llegamos. ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – preguntó Mina. Serena volvió al presente y miró su cabaña sin luz. Mina le colocó su bolso sobre las piernas.

— Gracias – dijo Serena y suspiró —. ¿Regresarás a casa?

— No, conduciré hasta el pueblo – Mina la miró con desconcertante ira —. Con honestidad, pareces una suicida. Darien no merece más sufrimiento de tu parte. Fue un mal marido, el hombre más egoísta, tirano y de mente cerrada que he conocido. ¡pensé que ese día, te estrangularía!

— Mina – imploró Serena.

— No puedes ser tan sensible. De acuerdo, te metiste en la cama con otro hombre. ¿Crees que el querido Darien pasó todos esos viajes de negocios durmiendo solo? Todavía tienes mucho que aprender de los hombres europeos.

Algunas veces, Serena deseaba que él la hubiera matado aquel día. Sin embargo, le quitó algo sin lo que ella no podía vivir. El.

Mina no aceptó ni una taza de café y se fue. Desilusionada por su partida rápida, Serena abrió la puerta principal. Se sentía vacía. La cabaña estaba fría y no se molestó en encender la luz. Descolgó el teléfono. Fue a su habitación y se desvistió antes de meterse en la cama helada. Desde su divorcio, mantuvo sus emociones bajo control. Nada la lastimó desde entonces, pero eso no funcionó con Darien ese día. Hubiera sido maravilloso el no sentir ninguna emoción hacia él. Logró dormir al amanecer.

El timbre de la puerta la despertó. Fijó los ojos en el reloj de mesa, pero había olvidado darle cuerda. Se levantó de la cama temblando de frío, se puso la bata y fue a abrir la puerta.

— Intenté telefonearte cuando me enteré de que abandonaste el hospital anoche – dijo Darien con ironía — , mas tu teléfono parece estar descolgado.

— Darien... – Serena se colocó detrás de la puerta como si hubiera visto a un monstruo —. ¿Podrías regresar... en una hora?

— ¡No seas ridícula! – dijo Darien. Abrió la puerta y entró — . Te advertí que debías permanecer en el hospital.

— Iré a vestirme – murmuró Serena, ruborizada, abriendo la puerta de la sala — . Puedes esperar aquí.

Se levantó con rapidez y se puso un pantalón y un suéter. Cuando entró en la sala, él estaba cerca de la chimenea. Serena estudió su semblante. La tensión se sentía en el aire. De pronto apartó los ojos de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Darien?

**DE VERDAD LE FUE INFIEL? Y QUE SERA LO QUE QUIERE AHORA DARIEN CON SERENA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

— Quiero hablar contigo respecto a Endymion – dijo Darien.

Nerviosa, Serena, se sentó y estudió los zapatos de Darien, cosidos a mano.

— Hoy no me siento muy bien – murmuró Serena disculpándose — . ¿No podríamos dejar esto para otro día?

— No, no podemos – respondió él, con un suspiro de impaciencia.

— Me duele la garganta. Prepararé un café. ¿Quieres una taza?

— Eres... – comenzó Darien, pero ella salió de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina volvió a sentarse.

Darien estaba allí para decirle que intentaba quitarle a Endymion. Era muy de Darien el dar el golpe mortal en persona. Todavía le sorprendía que no pidiera la custodia del niño cuando nació. En una corte italiana, siendo ella extranjera y con un cargo de adulterio en su contra, no hubiera podido conservar a su hijo. La noche anterior, Serena se negó a pensar en lo que quiso decirle y apartó el temor. ¿Sería posible que Darien la visitara sólo para discutir la educación del niño? ¿A quién trataba de engañar?

— No apetezco el café – dijo Darien, detrás de ella.

— En realidad no me importa lo que apetezcas o no – admitió Serena sin siquiera volver la cabeza — , mas no te quedarás con Endymion. Pelearé hasta la muerte antes de permitir que me lo quites.

— Esto no es una discusión – aseguró él.

— Busca el término en el diccionario, Darien – le aconsejó Serena — , descubrirás que nunca has tenido una.

Darien colocó una silla frente a ella y se sentó. Durante el silencio que siguió, Serena estudió la superficie de la mesa. El ver a Darien dos veces en veinticuatro horas era más de lo que podía soportar. El no debió ir a su casa sin avisarle, como lo prometiera. Se sentía mortificada por estar sin maquillaje y con expresión adormilada. Le enfadaba pensar que al verla en ese momento, pensara que tuvo suerte al librarse de ella.

— ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó él. Serena tenía deseos de romper algo.

— Di de una vez a lo que viniste – señaló Serena — . Tengo que estar en la tienda a las once – estaba tan enfadada, que no intentó ocultar el odio que reflejaba su mirada.

— Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí... y de lo que quiero hablar.

Serena volvió a estudiar la mesa.

— Quiero que mi intervención en la vida de mi hijo sea mayor. Una vez que él comience a ir a la escuela, ¿qué tan a menudo podré verlo?

— En las vacaciones...los fines de semana – respondió ella.

— Aparte del hecho que es insuficiente, sucede que vivo fuera del país. Cuando asista a la escuela, no podrá volar miles de kilómetros para estar conmigo un par de días. Ya es tiempo de hacer cambios – habló con tono frío — . ¿Por qué debo aceptar que mi hijo sea un desconocido para mí? No es culpa mía que estemos divorciados. Te lo recuerdo, sin ningún deseo de ser desagradable, sólo quiero señalar un hecho.

Serena palideció. Bajo el suéter, el sudor corrió entre sus senos. El sabía con precisión dónde y cuándo enterrar el cuchillo. Darien la consideraba una pecadora, sin el derecho de ser la tutora de su hijo.

Después de un momento él añadió:

— ¿Qué significa para ti ese hombre...Alfa?

Al escucharlo, Serena levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

— ¿Steven? ¿Qué tiene que ver Steven con esto?

Con mucha calma, Darien se acomodó en la silla y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa. Parecía que estuviera en una reunión de negocios.

— Te hice una pregunta – indicó él.

— Siéntate a esperar la respuesta – respondió Serena y se puso de pie. De pronto comprendió lo que pensaba Darien. Si la llevaba ante la corte, haría cualquier cosa para ganar el caso. Si eso significaba destruir su reputación al sugerir que no era una buena madre, no se detendría a hacerlo. Cuando Darien se proponía algo, ponía todo su interés en conseguirlo.

Steven era un buen amigo y su socio. Ocasionalmente comía con ella y algunas veces la llevaba a cenar, cuando Endymion estaba ausente, mas esos encuentros sociales los hacían con el consentimiento de Ann, la novia de él. Como enfermera de La Cruz Roja Internacional, Ann pasaba poco tiempo en Inglaterra. Estaban enamorados desde que eran adolescentes, pero su relación no marchaba bien y había largas separaciones, debido a que Steven no quería aceptar la responsabilidad del matrimonio.

Estaba satisfecho como era y sin ganas de descarriarse cuando Ann se encontraba de viaje. No obstante, ¿por qué debería Serena explicar la vida amorosa de Steven a Darien? Ese no era asunto suyo.

Una mano fuerte la obligó a volverse. Los dedos de Darien hacían presión sobre su hombro y sus ojos la miraban con furia e incredulidad. Cuatro años antes, ella no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, pero ahora, no veía el motivo para ocultar su antipatía y resentimiento.

Darien haría lo que quisiera, sin importar cuál fuera el comportamiento y continuamente durante los años que siguieron.

— ¡Suéltame! – le ordenó Serena y perdió la seguridad al mirarlo un momento a los ojos. Sintió que no podía respirar como si le oprimiera la garganta en lugar del hombro — . Darien, si no me sueltas...te demandaré por atacarme...no tengo nada que perder.

La ira se reflejó en los ojos de Darien.

— ¿Debo decirte lo que voy a hacer? – la miró y la soltó con un desdén que indicaba que no le importara su amenaza innecesaria —. Voy a hacer lo que debí cuando nació nuestro hijo. Aceptar que vuelvas y hacer que lamentes el día en que te atreviste a olvidar a quién pertenecías...

Serena apoyó contra el muelle de cocina y nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

— ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Serena. Darien le sonrió con desdén.

— ¿Dudas que pueda hacerlo? No sé por qué no lo hice con anterioridad. Puedo tener a mi hijo en casa y él puede tener lo que quiera... y Endymion también quiere a su madre.

— Pero estamos divorciados – comentó Serena.

— Puedo volver a casarme contigo. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para conseguir a mi hijo. El es demasiado pequeño para vivir separado de ti – murmuró. De los labios de Serena escapó una carcajada.

— Estás loco. No volvería a casarme contigo, aunque la supervivencia de la raza humana dependiera de ello.

Darien levanto una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Y qué hay respecto a tu supervivencia, Serena? ¿Qué harías si les dijera a tus padres el motivo por el que me divorcié de ti?

Serena palideció y en su rostro apareció una expresión de horror.

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Nunca los ves. A ti no te importa lo que ellos piensen...

— Ayer sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a tu padre hablar acerca de la santidad del matrimonio – dijo Darien — . Sé muy bien lo que ellos piensan... creen que fui yo quien me metía en otras camas. Sin duda llegaste a casa y te quejaste de que viajaba fuera del país con frecuencia y sacaron sus propias conclusiones. ¿Por qué permanecí sentado y en silencio escuchando cómo tus padres decían que para nuestro hijo es muy difícil vivir en dos casas porque sus padres están divorciados? No te debía ese silencio...no te debo nada...

— Darien, yo...

— Anoche tomé una decisión – la interrumpió — . Tendré a mi hijo y a ti en la misma casa.

Serena temblaba. A pesar de que odiaba a Darien, se daba cuenta de que la bien intencionada intervención de su padre fue un fuerte golpe para orgullo de Darien. En lo referente a un mal comportamiento marital, Darien no tenía nada de qué disculparse... al menos, nada que pudiera comprobarse o fuera significativo. Nunca abusó de ella verbal o físicamente. Serena se maravillaba de que Darien hubiera permanecido en silencio frente a su padre, quien lo provocó sin saberlo.

Ella no comprendía lo que sucedía, era demasiado inmenso, inesperado y aterrador.

Darien le dirigió una mirada fulminante y añadió:

— Creo que me comprendes. Volveremos a casarnos, o les diré a tus padres lo que tanto te avergüenza. Tal vez ya es tiempo de que sepan la verdad.

— No puedes amenazarme de esa manera...eso es chantaje...

— ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él — . Si alguien puede ser chantajeado con la verdad, que sea así. ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi hijo a mi lado? Si te llevo ante la corte, no es probable que gane la custodia, ya que rara vez una madre pierde a su hijo. Si destruyo tu reputación para lograr mi cometido, avergonzaré a mi familia y sentenciaré a mi hijo par que en el futuro rechace a su madre. El lodo se pega... no estaré más limpio que tú si comienzo la batalla, y me enorgullezco del apellido de mi familia. No lo deshonraré con una mala publicidad.

Atemorizada, Serena comprendió que Darien no sólo hablaba en serio, sino que había meditado el problema con detenimiento y no actuaba por impulso. El quería a Endymion y no era tonto como para creer que podría separar al niño de su madre sin causarle una gran pena.

Aceptando la necesidad del pequeño, estaba dispuesto a tenerlos a los dos.

— ¿Sabes que mi padre está enfermo del corazón? – murmuró Serena con voz temblorosa.

— No lo sabía, mas no me importa. Debiste pensar en ello hace cuatro años – dijo Darien, con énfasis — . Me preocupa más mi hijo, que es mi familia. Para obtenerlo, estoy dispuesto a emplear la presión y puedo asegurarte que si me obligas, llevaré a cabo mi amenaza. ¿Por qué debo permitirte que vivas con independencia y eduques a mi hijo como un extraño en una... – hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, recorriendo la cocina con la mirada. Hizo una mueca — . Mi hijo debe estar en mi casa, donde pertenece...y pronto estaré allí, aunque sea lo último que haga.

La respiración de Serena se aceleró y podía escucharse. Darien la tenía contra la pared. No importaba hacia dónde se volviera, no tenía escapatoria. Hasta ese momento, ella no sabía de lo profundo de la amargura de Darien. Ella tuvo a su hijo cuando no tenía derecho a ese privilegio.

El sufrió por la pérdida de Endymion cuando fue Serena la que cometió el error. Nunca sospechó que Darien sufriera tanto por esa situación, pero... ¿Cómo podía imaginarlo? No hablaron durante años y en ese tiempo, Darien demostró su indignación, la cual el día anterior alcanzó nuevas alturas en la casa de sus padres...y fue Serena quien tontamente le dio el arma, al revelarle lo mucho que temía que ellos se enteraran de la verdad.

— No puedes hacer esto – dijo ella con voz débil. Darien soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Vas a detenerme? – preguntó él — . Si antepones las necesidades de tu hijo, no será necesario forzarte. Comprenderás que para él es preferible que viva con sus padres y en el medio que le corresponde y no como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Viajando como si fuera un paquete para estar con uno o con otro, confundido por dos idiomas y dos estilos de vida diferentes. ¿Cómo va a saber quién es?

Serena se preguntó si Darien lamentaba ahora el divorcio, e hizo una mueca cínica. Tal vez le dolía que ella hubiera concebido semanas antes de que se separaran. Si no hubiera estado embarazada, él habría roto los lazos para siempre volviendo a casarse sin pensarlo dos veces.

Darien añadió:

— Puedes escoger.

— No me estás dando a escoger – indicó Serena y se mordió el labio.

— Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta – señalo Darien, con furia.

— Eres un malvad insensible – dijo Serena, sin poder controlarse. El le tomó las muñecas con fuerza y la atrajo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

— Te haré pagar por cada insulto que me digas ahora – juró Darien — . En mi cama...en el momento en que te desee – le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y se la levantó — . Disfrutaré eso. Te usaré como tú me usaste. Yo te amaba, te amaba muchísimo –confesó— . Te amaba tanto que, fui débil y ciego, mas ya no te amo. Tampoco te necesito. Ya no me interesas y ni siquiera tienes mi respeto. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no provocaría más mi ira pues tendrás que pagar por eso más tarde – habló con énfasis y su mirada estuvo a punto de paralizarla. Serena escuchaba cómo los latidos de su corazón, repercutían en sus oídos — . ¿Capisci, cara? – una sonrisa cínica apareció en su boca y la soltó — . Mañana por la tarde puedes presentarte en mi oficina de Londres. Un coche vendrá a buscarte a las dos. Dejarás a Endymion con tus padres y les dirás que irás a una fiesta conmigo mañana por la noche y que te quedarás en Londres. No creo que pongan objeción alguna a ese plan.

— Darien...no debes hacer esto... – murmuró Serena — . Tengo una vida propia... ¡por amor de Dios!...no puedo pasar el resto de mi existencia pagando por...

— ¿Un error? No será por el resto de tu vida, sino hasta que Endymion tenga la edad suficiente para vivir sin ti.

La dejó de pie y se fue. Serena se dejó caer en una silla. No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sus manos tocaron sus mejillas húmedas. Tuvo razón al temerle a Darien aun sin verlo, pues era capaz de odiar con más fuerza que ella. La despreciaba y la odiaba porque una vez la amó y ella no fue merecedora de ese amor.

Sin embargo, durante los meses que duró su matrimonio, Darien jamás le dijo que la amaba. Después de la luna de miel, parecía que él quería demostrarle que no la necesitaba siempre a su alrededor. No le dedicó mucho tiempo, parecía que su orgullo lo hacía avergonzarse por amar a una adolescente. Era probable que él creyera que le daba demasiado poder sobre él si Serena comprendía lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Serena no dudaba de la veracidad de su declaración de amor. Al hacerla, Darien retorció algo que le causó un fuerte dolor. El la amó y no le gustó amarla, por lo que al final vio con agrado el poder alejarse de ella. Darien era así.

Serena comprendía ahora que Darien también sufrió y que al castigarla, también se castigó él. Sabía que aunque la hubiera visitado en Florencia, nunca la hubiera perdonado ni sentido clemencia, era duro e inflexible y su modo de ser no admitía ajustes. Para Darien, lo malo era malo.

A pesar de que Serena perdió la cabeza cuando él la amenazó, comprendía la manera de pensar de él y su anhelo de tener a su hijo en su casa. No podía enfrentarse al feroz deseo de venganza de Darien, él quería hacerla sufrir, pues no sabía lo mucho que ya había sufrido.

Pensaba que ella nunca lo amó y eso era comprensible. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Miró el reloj, se puso el abrigo y salió hacia la tienda. Por fortuna su casa en las afueras del pueblo y Antiques Crystal se encontraba en la calle principal. Se sorprendió al ver el local ya estaba abierto. Steven se encontraba detrás del mostrador, bebía café y charlaba con una cliente regular, coleccionista de platos antiguos.

— Pensé que tenías que hacer entregas – comentó Serena y él sonrió.

— No puedo hacerlo. ¿Has visto el estado en que se encuentra los caminos? ¿Quieres café?

Serena asintió y lo observó mientras desaparecía en la parte trasera de la tienda. Nada preocupaba a Steven... incluyendo las ventas que se arruinaban y los clientes molestos. Sin embargo, era un incansable trabajador con los muebles que amaba.

Su problema era que restauraba por placer personal y no por ganar dinero. Si el estado de ánimo de Serena fuera el habitual, lo habría obligado a ir a entregar los muebles a sus dueños, pero todavía estaba muy impresionada por la visita de Darien.

— Es un joven muy agradable – comentó la clienta — . Me aconsejó que no comprara ese plato Spode. Tiene razón, no iría de acuerdo con el que yo tengo.

Serena apretó los dientes, pues en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de dar ese tipo de consejos. Steven regresó llevando una taza en la mano.

— ¿A dónde fuiste ayer? – preguntó él — . ¿Por qué estás molesta? – Serena le comentó el accidente y de inmediato él se preocupó — . Debiste quedarte en la cama el día de hoy.

— Espero la visita de Malachate Dark – respondió Serena.

— ¿Es día de ganancias? – preguntó Steven.

— Estaríamos perdidos sin él – respondió Serena, con más énfasis que el usual y los ojos azules de Steven expresaron sorpresa — . Oh, no importa. ¿Puedo usar tu coche más tarde? Tengo que ir por Endymion.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Pareces un muerto en pie – indicó él — . ¿Tienes otro problema?

— Anoche vi a mi ex marido – respondió Serena y apartó el cabello de su frente. Steven se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Aterrizar su avión privado sobre el techo del hospital? – Steven rió —.Debiste pedirle una pensión, Serena. Nunca he podido comprender por qué vives como lo haces, cuando podrías tener ciertas comodidades.

Al escucharlo, Serena se ruborizó.

— No quise sentirme mantenida – respondió ella.

— Esa es una palabra anticuada y no muy práctica – indicó Steven — . Tienes un hijo en quien pensar. Pronto él te hará más preguntas y disfrutará más sus lujosas estancias con su padre que cuando esté en casa contigo.

— Olvida el tema, ¿quieres? – le pidió Serena — . Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en mente.

En ese momento, el Mercedes rentado de Malachate se detuvo frente a la tienda y Steven se fue para que Serena lo atendiera. El hombre alto y con anteojos recorrió en silencio la tienda, como de costumbre, antes de negociar precios con ella. Nunca permanecía allí demasiado tiempo, era taciturno. Los visitaba desde hacía dos años y nunca intercambiaron una palabra que fuera sobre algo personal.

Una vez Steven comentó:

— Hay algo extraño en ese tipo. Nunca habla. Sólo entra y sale para regresar un mes después.

— Es muy práctico, no necesita hacer una visita social – comentó Serena.

Ese día, Serena apreció que su cliente no charlara y que su visita fuera breve. Tan pronto como se marchó, Serena salió al patio trasero y subió en el MG de Steven. Durante el trayecto a la casa de sus padres, recordó lo sucedido durante los últimos cuatro años.

Desde Florencia viajó a su casa. Estaba muy impresionada. Hasta el momento en que Darien salió del hospital, no había perdido las esperanzas de una reconciliación. Sus padres se entristecieron al saber que se divorciaría, después de una separación de seis meses. Serena seguía escribiendo a casa como si nada sucediera y cuando regresó, tuvo bastantes problemas para confesar su infidelidad. No tuvo el valor para decírselo por su estado en ese momento.

Cuatro meses más tarde, su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón. Nadie la culpó, mas ella sabía que la impresión que recibió por su divorcio, jugó su parte. Ya era demasiado tarde y peligroso para decirles la verdad, lo debió hacer cuatro años antes, pero de haberlo hecho... ¿Le hubieran vuelto a hablar sus padres?

Serena no soportaría que ellos le dieran la espalda también. Se sentía muy tensa y por el bien de todos, decidió mudarse y ser independiente. En su cuenta bancaria se había cumulado una fuerte suma de dinero. Darien depositaba cada mes. Ella pudo haberse convertido en una divorciada feliz; sin embargo, nada más retiró lo suficiente para comprar la tienda en sociedad con Steven. El resto lo sacó del banco y lo entregó a los abogados de Darien, diciéndole que no lo necesitaba.

Siguieron varias cartas que intentaban persuadirla de que aceptara la pensión, pero ella se mantuvo firme. No podía vivir dependiendo de Darien, siendo la culpable de la separación. Comprendió que tal vez su terquedad provocó más la hostilidad de Darien, mas esa no fue su intención.

Rentó la cabaña y la amuebló en su mayor parte con los muebles sobrantes del ático de la vicaría. A pesar de que trabajaba mucho y de que siempre le pedía a Steven que fuera más profesional, sus ingresos nunca fueron los que esperaba.

Desde los primero meses, Steven le dejó el peso de tomar las decisiones. Steven tomaba el dinero que quería de sus ganancias y vivía sin pagar renta en el piso superior de la tienda, por lo que tenía más comodidades que Serena.

Su madre horneaba cuando ella llegó. La espaciosa cocina olía a pan fresco. Ikuko Tsukino tenía la misma constitución que su hija, pero su cabello estaba completamente blanco. Cuando Serena entró por la puerta trasera, su madre la estudió con ansiedad.

— ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

— Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza...eso es todo – respondió Serena— . ¿En dónde está Endymion?

— En el invernadero con tu padre. ¿Te visitó Darien anoche?

Serena asintió y se volvió para quitarse el abrigo. Al encontrarse en esa casa tranquila, su enfrentamiento con Darien le parecía irreal. Controló un estremecimiento. No podía decirles la verdad, pues eso podría matar a su padre, ya que sus estrictos principios morales estarían primero que el amor que sentía por su hija menor. Serena no tenía esperanzas de que Darien retirara su amenaza.

Darien luchaba por tener a su hijo y estaba amargado. Para él, Endymion era más importante que la salud del abuelo del niño. Además, culpaba a Serena de la situación. El pecado lo cometió ella, no él.

Su madre añadió:

— El vino aquí, apenas salió del hospital. Nunca vi a Darien tan conmovido. Por supuesto que tú y el niño pudieron haber muerto y él lo comprendió así. Ama mucho a Endymion, Serena.

— Acepto eso – comentó Serena y su madre se aclaró la garganta.

— Y no diría que es indiferente conmigo. Mina dijo que somos unos tontos, pero algunas veces una crisis puede reunir a las personas.

Un día antes, Serena habría reído al escuchar la sugerencia. Tenía la impresión de que Darien no consideraría que ella pagó su culpa hasta que él pudiera cobrarse. Sintió los ojos húmedos. El hombre al que una vez amó no debió emplear el chantaje. Apenas lo escuchó, comprendió que estaba derrotada. Darien podría hacer de ella lo que quisiera porque la tenía atrapada.

Su madre añadió después de un momento

— Y él no se ha vuelto a casar. Le dijo a tu padre que no creía en el divorcio...

— Espera que regrese a su lado – anunció Serena y soltó una carcajada que no parecía tal —. Quiere a Endymion y no puede tener a uno sin el otro.

Se hizo un silencio. Serena notó que su madre la observaba con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

— ¿Quiere que regreses a su lado? – repitió su madre, y corrió hacia la puerta posterior para gritarle a su padre que estaba en el jardín — : ¡Kenji! – por supuesto que Ikuko no podía imaginar que Serena despreciara una oferta así. Al igual que Darien, sus padres pensaban que primero estaba Endymion y más de una vez insinuaron que Serena dejó a Darien con una rapidez egoísta e ingenua — . Dijiste que sí... – su madre tenía un pañuelo en las manos y lo retorcía nerviosa, al ocurrírsele que Serena pudo haberse negado.

— ¿Puedes imaginar que Darien permitiría que me negara? – preguntó Serena. Su madre sonrió y se le salieron las lágrimas.

— Tendrá que ser en una oficina de Registro Civil –se lamentaba su madre cuando su padre entró.

Kenji Tsukino no era un hombre de mundo. Miró a Serena como si la hija pródiga al fin regresara al redil. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la estufa, con expresión de placer.

— Eras demasiado joven a los dieciocho años – comentó su padre y suspiró — . Se lo advertí a Darien en aquel tiempo, mas no me escuchó. Esta vez será diferente.

Serena estaba al borde de la histeria, dominada por emociones negativas. Sentía temor, ira e incredulidad. Si el día anterior alguien le dijera que se casara otra vez con Darien, pensaría que esa persona estaba loca; sin embargo, sucedía y todo por un estúpido accidente. Si Darien no la hubiera visto, si no hubiera hablado con sus padres, si no hubiera pensado que Endymion pudo haber muerto el día anterior... nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

Tan pronto como pudo, Serena escapó y le fue difícil, porque querían que se quedara, para conocer los detalles. Pensaban que Darien se impresionó mucho al verla en el hospital y por ese motivo le pidió que se volvieran a casar, puesto que no podía vivir sin ella.

— Estás haciendo lo correcto – agregó su madre, cuando la acompañó hasta el coche de Steven — . Endymion los necesita a los dos. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Serena se alejó con una sonrisa enfermiza. Cada vez el engaño parecía ir en aumento. Tuvo que explicarles que a una fiesta y como Darien dijera, quedaron encantados. Serena no recogió a Endymion para llevarlo a casa, pues su madre le dijo:

-Tendrás mucho que hacer. Hacer maletas, arreglar los asuntos del negocio con Steven, prepararte para asistir a la fiesta... Deberías ir al salón de belleza... al escuchar que su madre hablaba de hacer maletas.

Serena sintió horror y se preguntó que haría con Steven. El no podía comprarle su parte del negocio. Serena no sabía lo que sucedería en el futuro, pero la lógica le decía que si volvía a separarse de Darien, él se aseguraría de que no se llevara a Endymion. En otras palabras al casarse con él por segunda vez, compraría un boleto de ida nada más, a menos que él cambiara de opinión.

Cuando Serena informó a Steven, él rió mucho y después dijo:

— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no es así?

— No – le aseguró Serena.

— Vamos, Serena. Mírate, no pareces una divorciada feliz por volverse a casar con su marido. ¡Lo odias! – dijo exasperado — . ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – ella no podía contestar, pues no cambiaría nada. Le aseguro que continuaría siendo su socia, aunque no se encargara del negocio — . No puedes hacerme eso. No puedo hacer nada sin ti. ¿Quién se encargará de la tienda?

— ¿Tendrás que buscar a alguien? – respondió Serena — . Por otro lado, en alguna ocasión, Ann pareció interesarse en el negocio, si encontraba un buen nido...

— ¿Un nido? – preguntó Steven y se ruborizó, dando a entender que Ann ya había hecho el mismo comentario.

— ¿Por qué no aquí cuando yo me vaya? – preguntó Serena — . Es una gran organizadora, estoy segura de que de inmediato aprenderá lo que tiene que saber. Yo lo hice...

— Será mejor que continuemos como estamos ahora – murmuró Steven — . Es más estimulante de esa manera.

Cuando al fin llegó a su casa, estaba exhausta. Steven se lamentó hasta que la hizo perder la paciencia. Tendría que aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Tal vez el hecho de que Serena se retirara del negocio, sería una ventaja para Ann, pues era probable que Steven se sintiera solo.

Serena se preparó un emparedado y lo comió sin apetito. Intentó llamar a su hermana, pero Mina no estaba. Se imaginó entrando en Chiba Industries al día siguiente y se le puso la piel de gallina. Su orgullo salió a la superficie ante la humillación de tener que rendirse.

**WOW AHORA QUIERE QUE SE VUELVAN A CASAR PARA TENER A SU HIJO Y COMO SERE NO HABLO CON SUS PADRES LA TIENE BIEN AGARRADA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena deseó que la recepcionista dejara de observarla con tanta insistencia. Desde el momento en que entró al edificio, notó las miradas curiosas que la seguían. Se preguntó cuántos la reconocerían como la ex esposa de Darien. La presencia de un guardia de seguridad a su lado levantó comentarios, dándole una importancia errónea.

— ¿La señora Chiba? – preguntó sorprendida la recepcionista del piso superior. Miró a Serena de arriba abajo y observó sus botas y su abrigo de invierno, pero su atención quedó fija en su cabello suelto. Con seguridad, cuando Darien la recibiera, la recepcionista ya podría enumerar con precisión las pecas en la cara de Serena.

La secretaria de Darien llegó para mostrarle el camino. La oficina estaba como ella la recordara, moderna y con mucha luz, en fuerte contraste con su dueño. Detrás del escritorio, él se puso de pie y en su boca apareció una brillante sonrisa.

— Perdóname por hacerte esperar – murmuró Darien, tal vez para que lo escuchara la secretaria que se retiraba. Sintiéndose muy nerviosa, Serena lo estudió y se ruborizó.

— ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó ella y él extendió una mano.

— Ven aquí... – le pidió con voz suave. Serena no se movió, parecía como si estuviera pegada a la alfombra. Se estremeció al ver su mirada y una sensación de deseo y satisfacción la embargó. Temblorosa, levantó la barbilla.

— Puedes obligarme a venir aquí y a casarme contigo, pero eso es a todo lo que puedes aspirar.

— ¿Si? – preguntó Darien acercándose a ella. Sus largos dedos comenzaron a desabotonar el abrigo, para después deslizarlo por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo.

— ¡Detente... por amor de Dios... detente! – pidió Serena. La tensión dominaba sus nervios.

— Entonces no me desafíes – respondió Darien. Deslizó su mano hasta su cabello y después la acarició la mejilla —... y deja de comportarte como si me temieras. No me agrada, nuca te he lastimado.

Serena estuvo a punto de decir que a veces un golpe físico era mejor. Cuando él le quitó el abrigo, ella sospechó que pensaba seguir con el vestido. Ahora, la acercó a él, hasta que sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

— Darien... No – imploró Serena. Su cuerpo delgado estaba rígido y temía esa proximidad tan tormentosa. Algo iluminó los ojos de Darien, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con fiereza, obligándola a abrir los labios a la invasión de su lengua. No la besaba con paciencia o gentileza. Era un beso muy sexual y estremecedor.

Darien colocó la mano en la espalda de Serena y la oprimió contra sus muslos firmes. Ella sintió que una ola de calor la recorría su cuerpo. La potencia de la excitación de Darien no era menor a la ansiedad con la que la besó. De la boca de Serena escapó un quejido, mientras una inesperada ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

Sintió una pasión terrible y por instinto abrió la boca y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él hundía los dedos en su cabello. La otra mano se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, le acariciaba los senos y caderas. Esa embestida violenta la sedujo, pues hacía tiempo que no sentía las caricias de Darien... en realidad ningún hombre la había tocado desde entonces. La dominaba el deseo que en otras ocasiones la hizo estremecerse ante él. De pronto, Darien dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza.

— Podría poseerte en este momento... aquí, si lo quisiera. Con desdén apartó sus manos de ella — . Tienes el alma de una libertina, cara. Te traiciona cuando menos lo deseas, hasta conmigo, a quien dices odiar.

Serena se apartó temblorosa, sentía los pezones tensos bajo la ropa y una gran necesidad de satisfacer su pasión. Nunca se odió tanto como en ese momento, por haberse rendido ante Darien, cuando su única intención era demostrar su desdén.

No obstante, Serena no tenía idea de que todavía podía hacerla perder la cabeza, en contra de todo sentido común. Alguna vez Darien la trató como si fuera una criatura frágil y preciosa que podría romperse en sus manos.

Comprendió que lo que perdió y destruyó volvía a atormentarla. Darien fijó los ojos en las ardientes mejillas de Serena y en su evasiva mira y dijo:

— Hice arreglos. Nos casaremos dentro de una semana. Cuando esta noche aparezcas en mi compañía, anunciaremos a los curiosos que otra vez estamos juntos. Ordené que entregaran en el apartamento una selección de ropa. Esta noche te pondrás el vestido azul. No iré a cenar, por lo que tendrás que hacerlos sola.

Serena debió adivinar que él se encargaría del problema de la ropa, pues su guardarropa ya no contenía vestidos de alta costura. Sintió amargura al comprender que en sus manos sería como una niña desvalida.

Darien señaló la silla y le dijo:

— Siéntate. Tomé precauciones contra cualquier deseo tuyo de terminar el matrimonio. Firmarás un contrato legal en el que estarás de acuerdo en dejar a Endymion bajo mi custodia si en el futuro nos separamos.

— ¡No puedes pedirme eso! – exclamó Serena horrorizada.

— No te estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo – dijo él, con voz suave — . Si te comportas como una mujer casada normal y como una buena madre, no tienes nada que temer de ese contrato.

Serena lo miró con sospecha.

— Estás planeando esto para quitarme a Endymion – lo acusó — . Quieres hacer mi vida tan miserable, que desearé alejarme.

— No le haría eso a mi hijo – respondió Darien — . Es natural que haya tormentas entre nosotros ahora, mas con el tiempo desaparecerán. Si te comportas como es debido, no tengo la menor intención de hacer que tu vida sea imposible – hizo una mueca, como si el solo hecho de seguir tal comportamiento, fuera un insulto.

— Me sentiré infeliz – murmuró Serena. Estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Darien — . Tendrás una casa hermosa, a tu hijo, mucho dinero... ¿ Y todo por qué precio? ¡Soy yo quien sacrifica su orgullo al aceptarte de nuevo a mi lado!

— ¡Como caen los poderosos!... — comenzó a decir Serena.

— ¡No me provoques! – pidió Darien — . Firmarás ese contrato, venderás el negocio que tienes con Alfa. Empezaremos de nuevo.

Si Serena no recordara el desprecio de él el día anterior, tal vez viera con buenos ojos esa reconciliación, por el bien de Endymion.

— No puedo vender y no lo haré – aseguró ella.

— Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión – comentó él, con impaciencia y ella respiró profundo.

— ¿En dónde piensas que vivamos?

— Todavía no lo he decidido – respondió Darien.

— No volveré a vivir con Neherenia – aseguró Serena y en el rostro de Darien apareció una expresión de burla.

— ¿Por qué te llevaría a vivir allí? Ya no eres una adolescente.

— Tú se lo dijiste a ella – murmuró Serena y bajó la cabeza.

— No se lo dije a nadie, sin embargo, tu hermana...no fue muy discreta. Hubo rumores, no confirmados, pero dañinos – al escucharlo, Serena se negó a creer que Mina hubiera hablado, mas resultaba evidente que lo ocurrido se supo. ¡Eso debió de ser muy humillante para Darien!Un poderoso industrial traicionado por su esposa adolescente — . Por supuesto que volveremos a tener nuestra casa. Cuando nos casamos por primera vez, inocentemente creí que estarías mejor viviendo con mi familia, libre de responsabilidades al no tener que encargarte de una casa. No comprendí que no le agradabas a mi madre. No siempre resulta sencillo ver las faltas en alguien cercano a uno.

— Yo te lo dije – comentó Serena.

— Sí, sé que lo hiciste, pero fue hasta que atestigüé su alegría ante la ruptura de nuestro matrimonio, cuando comprendí que no habías exagerado – era algo que Darien no hubiera admitido cuatro años antes y eso emocionó en cierto grado a Serena.

— Ella...tu familia...se impactará al enterarse de que volveremos a casarnos – dijo Serena y tragó saliva.

— Soy la cabeza de mi familia. Espero que tú y ellos se comporten como es debido cuando vuelvan a encontrarse. No doy cuenta de que mi vida privada a nadie – se inclinó, recogió el abrigo que momentos antes le quitara y se lo entregó — . Son casi las cinco, necesitarás tiempo para arreglarte para la fiesta – la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y Serena sintió la tentación de apoyarse contra el cuerpo fuerte y llorar por lo que hizo en el pasado y la incapacidad de Darien de aceptarlo.

— ¿Sabes?...aquella noche... – empezó Serena. Hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios — , en casa de Mina – él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros tensos — . Ese hombre...no hicimos el amor...lo sé. No recuerdo mucho, pero eso sí sé.

Darien permaneció un momento en silencio y después dejó escapar el aire.

— Sería mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar aquella noche – al escucharlo, Serena se volvió. Comprendió que él no le creía, o que tuvo razón al pensar que el estar en esa situación fue suficiente para Darien — . El coche está esperándote. Te veré más tarde.

El apartamento casi no había cambiado, todo estaba como ella lo recordaba, excepto por un par de pinturas nuevas y la decoración de la sala. Netflye, el mayordomo de Darien, parecía haberla visto el día anterior, ya que no demostró sorpresa y la acompañó con cortesía hasta una de las habitaciones para invitados.

Le abrió el guardarropa para mostrarle la ropa que allí estaba colgada. En los estantes había accesorios, y varias cajas con ropa interior estaban cerradas sobre la cama. La eficiencia de Darien no la sorprendió. Para él, tales gestos resultaban sencillos, sólo tenía que usar el teléfono.

Serena llamó a su hermana, quien ahora vivía en un apartamento en Chiswick.

— ¿En dónde estás? – preguntó Mina — . ¡Llevo horas tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo!

— Estoy en Londres, en el apartamento de Darien.

— ¿Quieres decir que es verdad? No puede ser, ¡no puedes regresar a su lado! ¡Debes de estar loca para estar allí, después de lo que te hizo!

— Mina yo...

— Iré a verte – la interrumpió Mina.

— No, no lo hagas – Serena le explicó lo de la fiesta.

— ¡Tengo que verte! No entiendes...¡Oh, Dios!... – la respuesta casi histérica de Mina al enterarse de que regresaba al lado de Darien sorprendió a Serena. Su hermana casi nunca perdía el control.

— Te veré por la mañana antes de regresar a casa – le prometió Serena.

Mina soltó una carcajada.

— Muy bien, te espero aquí. No es probable que algo devastador suceda entre hoy y mañana.

Serena dejó el teléfono y fue a examinar el vestido azul que Darien mencionara. Era el tipo de vestido que antes no hubiera agradado a Darien. Serena lamentó al comprender que para él, ya no era una joven inocente.

Cenó sola, mientras recordaba mucha otras comidas que hiciera sola mientras no dejaba de ver el reloj. No obstante, esa vez no esperaba a Darien con la impaciencia de una chiquilla enamorada. Estaba atemorizada por lo que sintió al estar en los brazos de Darien, lo cual probaba el punto de vista de él, respecto a que la dominaban sus respuestas físicas. Se mintió todo ese tiempo al decirse que lo odiaba. Se odiaba ella misma, por haberlo traicionado.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal mientras se arreglaba. El vestido era más encantador que cualquiera que hubiera usado. Sus senos lucían seductores bajo la hermosa tela. El color de la prenda dejaba sin aliento y contrastaba con su cabello dorado. Tomó el bolso y la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Darien entró en la sala minutos después que ella y la recorrió con la mirada.

–Quítate la chaqueta, quiero verte.

— No. ¿No llegaremos tarde? – preguntó Serena, sin aliento, pero lo obedeció para evitar que él lo hiciera. Permaneció de pie, sintiéndose como una esclava a la que están examinando.

Darien no intentó ocultar que le agradaba.

— Has madurado – comentó él y al notar su mirada sensual, de inmediato Serena volvió a ponerse la chaqueta. El soltó una carcajada — . ¿Por qué tan tímida? Ya casi tienes veinticuatro años.

Serena nunca tenía citas, ni tampoco fue a la cama con otro nombre desde que se separara de Darien. Todo ese tiempo lo pasó controlando una parte esencial de su feminidad y suponía que por ese motivo, cuando las manos de Darien la acariciaron, su pasión despertó. Frustración... eso era y nada más tenía que mirarlo para recordar su cuerpo junto al suyo, su piel húmeda bajo la caricia de sus dedos.

Su pulso se aceleró. En la cama nunca estuvieron distanciados, mas en los brazos de Darien estuvieron varias mujeres desde que la abrazara a ella. El aceptar esa cruel realidad, la hizo recobrar el control.

A pesar del divorcio, Serena nunca dejó de pensar en Darien como su marido. El llevó a cabo su venganza en pleno, cuando Serena tomó por primera vez un periódico y vio su fotografía en un centro nocturno de Nueva York, acompañado de una hermosa mujer. Serena sintió celos, mas no merecía sentir esa emoción, puesto que ya estaban divorciados.

Serena no conocía a nadie en la fiesta y Darien mantuvo un brazo a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Eran el centro de atención y él parecía contento por ello. Cuando una conocida columnista de sociales se acercó, sonriente, Darien le anunció sus planes de casamiento.

— ¿Qué ha hecho desde su divorcio? – preguntó la periodista a Serena — . Desapareció de la escena social.

Serena tragó su champaña y sintió ganas de reír al ver que Darien hablaba por ella, como lo hiciera en otras ocasiones esa misma noche.

— Mi esposa estuvo viviendo en el campo – dijo Darien.

— Vendiendo antigüedades – añadió Serena — . Para poder... – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien y de inmediato calló. Darien hizo algún comentario sobre el alocado comentario de su esposa, mientras Serena estudiaba la alfombra y se sentía como una niña a la que acaban de castigar en un rincón.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso – le ordenó Darien, cuando la periodista se alejó — , y ya no tomes. Ya bebiste suficiente. Me sorprende que toques alcohol después...

Serena se estremeció y luego de un momento, él añadió:

— No debí haber dicho eso. Pido disculpas – era una disculpa glacial. Para él la infidelidad de Serena estaba muy fresca y siempre sería igual.

— Nunca volverás a confiar en mí, ¿no es así? – musitó Serena.

— No confió en ti – respondió él — . No me agrada decírtelo, mas como creo que... genuinamente lo lamentas...

— Quieres decir que en realidad crees eso? – preguntó Serena. La vergüenza no ahogó a la ira — . Te hubieras sentido más feliz si me hubiera arrojado a un precipicio, Darien. Esa es tu idea genuina del arrepentimiento y casi conseguiste tu deseo. Si no estuviera embarazada, yo...yo...

Darien palideció.

— No hables de esa manera – le ordenó.

— No, no quieres oírlo. No quieres escuchar cómo te vengaste entonces. Nunca olvidaré cómo me humillaste...y tampoco te perdonaré, Darien.

La condujo hasta el vehículo y pidió a una doncella que le llevara la chaqueta de Serena, mientras con cortesía agradeció la hospitalidad a los anfitriones. Serena notó que la periodista observaba su partida y se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, lamentando su pérdida de control.

Sin embargo, no podía mantener la cabeza siempre baja por el remordimiento, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Darien. Ella sólo era humana y el problema era que Darien no lo era. A pesar de que la amaba, la castigó de una manera que todavía la hacía estremecerse.

— ¡Nunca me perdonarás! – exclamó Darien con burla, cuando estaban en el coche

— . Arruinaste nuestro matrimonio. Te emborrachaste y te entregaste a otro hombre mientras esperaba a mi hijo. ¿Debo disculparme por no poder perdonarte? Sabía que no podría perdonarte y me mantuve lejos de ti por tu seguridad. Esperabas un hijo y podrías perderlo. Tal vez fui duro contigo...

Serena se mordió con fuerza la lengua y sintió la sangre en la boca.

— No hay tal vez... casi me destruiste. Yo te amaba.

— Si me hubieras amado, nunca hubieras permitido que otro hombre te tocara, estuvieras ebria o sobria – manifestó Darien — . No me hables de amor. Estabas encaprichada y una vez que la novedad terminó, quisiste recobrar tu libertad.

— Eso no es cierto... Era infeliz, mas nunca lamenté haberme casado contigo – aseguró Serena.

— Pues créeme – dijo él con crueldad — , yo sí lamento haberme casado contigo.

¿Qué clase de relación iban a tener en el futuro? Darien siempre la recriminaría por el pasado que ella no podría borrar y ella lo odiaría por la poca por la poca verdad que hubiera en sus palabras. Era un círculo vicioso.

Darien suspiró y añadió:

— No deseo hablarte de esa manera. Acepto que también cometí errores. En lugar de ceder ante el deseo que sentía por ti, debí decidir que el noviazgo fuera más largo y así adaptamos a las diferencias que había entre nosotros. Eras demasiado joven e insegura y yo fui demasiado egoísta e intolerante. Debí comprar una casa para nosotros en Inglaterra, habrías tenido a tu familia cerca y yo no hubiera sentido la necesidad de hacer el papel de padre y amante al mismo tiempo. Esa combinación no funciona, no me gustó hacerla, mas yo me busqué el problema.

Su declaración la sorprendió. Antes, Darien nunca admitiría que no era perfecto.

— Yo te amaba – insistió Serena, no sabía por qué ahora era muy importante que él aceptara ese hecho. Darien le sonrió con cinismo.

— Por última vez, no quiero oírte hablar de amor. El amor no nos condujo a nada en el pasado. Si fue amor, fue un sentimiento poco profundo y sensiblero. Lo único que deseo de ti ahora, es que ante la gente finjas ser esposa y madre. Eso no será demasiado para tu ingenuidad – dolida, Serena volvió la cabeza. Cuando entraron en el apartamento, Darien preguntó

— ¿Quieres tomar la última copa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Iré a mi habitación – murmuró Serena — . Como dicen, la función terminó.

— Por el contrario... – dijo él y la miró a los ojos desafiantes — , apenas comienza.

Serena fue a su habitación y con furia se quitó el vestido. Lo apartó de su vista. Darien la aguijoneo como la veía ahora, una mujer que se ofrecía al mejor postor, una mujer que respondía a sus caricias con tanta alegría como respondería a las de cualquier otro hombre atractivo, una mujer fácil...fácil de seducir y de tomar. ¡Esa no era ella!

— Esa no soy yo – murmuró Serena, mirándose al espejo. Si ella fuera así, hubiera tenido a su lado a muchos hombres desde el divorcio.

Sintió náuseas al pensar en Darien poseyéndola otra vez, pero con desdén y un fuerte deseo de humillarla. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Regresaría a su lado, viviría con él, aceptaría lo que le dijera, pero nunca permitiría que utilizara su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que hizo, todavía era una persona con derecho a tomar decisiones.

Se metió en la cama, Darien no era un violador y no la forzaría a aceptar sus demandas sexuales. ¿Cómo podía desearla todavía? Ella le dijo con claridad lo que sentía y en ese campo, Darien era un hombre muy latino, por lo que, aunque no la deseara, haría cualquier cosa, si ella intentaba alejarlo de su dormitorio. Serena se dijo que tendría que ser más sutil.

La puerta se abrió y Serena se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron mucho a la luz de la lámpara. Darien volvió a cerrar la puerta. Vestía una bata corta.

— ¿Por qué debo esperar por lo que deseo? – preguntó él, sin perturbarse ante la fuerte impresión que ella recibiera al verlo.

— No puedes...no estamos casados – dijo Serena. Desconcertada por sus intenciones, lo estudió incrédula. Darien se acercó a la cama. Sus dedos desataron el cinturón de la bata.

— Lo estaremos – manifestó él.

— Ese no es el punto – aseguró Serena. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

— La palabra "no" no está en mi vocabulario – aseguró él y se quitó la bata — . Cuando tu cuerpo vuelva a ser mío, borraré otros recuerdos con el mío... ¿Capisci, cara?

Para Darien, la liberación femenina no existía. Todavía tenía los instintos bucaneros de sus antepasados y la dominante fuerza de un hombre que está seguro de su superioridad sobre el sexo femenino. Esa frialdad exterior y ese fuego interno fueron lo que primero la atrajo.

Con la boca seca y paralizada, Serena estudió su desnudez. Serena siempre tuvo una cierta modestia que en el pasado divertía a Darien, mas algo le decía que esa noche él no haría concesiones.

— No puedes...— murmuró Serena. No sería correcto.

— ¿Correcto? – apartó las sábanas y se acostó a su lado, soltando una carcajada. Serena sintió la piel ardiente cuando él la tomó en sus brazos sin ocultar su excitación — . Esto no es malo – aseguró él con arrogancia — . No será sencillo hasta que te vuelva a conocer como antes.

Serena sintió ira al comprender que él planeó todo con anticipación, y en su inocencia, ella aceptó pasar la noche en su casa, sin sospechar que estaba decidido a quitarle el poco respeto de sí que le quedaba.

— ¡No! – exclamó Serena. La mano de Darien se cerró sobre la parte superior de su camisón de algodón y lo rasgó, en un gesto no de violencia, sino de resolución.

— O te sometes o te vas – aseguró Darien con rudeza — . Te expliqué los términos antes que vinieras a mí hoy, todavía eres libre para cambiar de opinión.

Las manos temblorosas de Serena se cerraron sobre la prenda desgarrada y volvió la cara angustiada y desesperada. Darien había cambiado y no era sólo amor lo que perdió en esos años, también perdió la ternura y la compasión.

— ¿Y te contentarías con mi sumisión, sabiendo que me estás humillando, que no tengo alternativa? – murmuró Serena.

— Sí – respondió él y sus ojos brillaron de forma tormentosa al mirar la curva de sus senos — . Te deseo. ¡Que Dios me perdone!, pero te deseo de cualquier manera. Sería un tonto si me negara lo que puedes darle a un extraño.

Serena comprendió que él sería quien dominara en esa relación, la tomaría para probar que ya no era sensible ante su infidelidad. Sin embargo, Serena se juró que él recibiría poca satisfacción al hacerlo.

— Apaga la luz – musitó Serena.

— No... ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres han tomado tu lugar en la oscuridad durante los años? – preguntó Darien — . Ya no eres especial para mí. Esta noche sentiré satisfacción al probarlo.

— ¡Te odiaré por ello hasta el día que me muera! – siseó Serena — . ¡Eres un bárbaro!

— Tú me hiciste así! – dijo Darien. Su cuerpo bloqueaba la luz y daba sombra al rostro sonrojado de Serena — . ¿Por qué no debes saborear el fruto de tu propio esfuerzo? – preguntó con amargura — . Te daré placer, aunque sólo sea un placer vacío. Eso debe satisfacerte. Me pregunto cuántos hombres más te habrán dado ese placer...

— ¡Ninguno, tú me alejaste de los hombres para toda la vida!

— No puedo creerlo – dijo Darien e hizo una mueca.

— ¡Ni me importa lo que creas, eres un salvaje!

La fuerza de la boca de Darien la hizo apoyar la cabeza contra las almohadas y el poder de su ansiedad la dominó. Se quedó muy quieta, sentía una gran debilidad. El no usaría su fuerza superior en su contra. Sabía que si luchaba, él no la forzaría; sin embargo no movió ni un músculo. Una sensación de placer la dominó al sentir que la mano de Darien se deslizaba de manera experta sobre su seno y apartaba el camisón desgarrado.

El murmuró algo en italiano y Serena se estremeció contra su cuerpo. En una letanía que cada vez perdía más su significado, ella se repetía que no debía responder. El le acarició el pezón y lo acercó a su boca, atormentándola con la lengua y dientes, mientras con la otra, le acariciaba el otro seno. Serena sentía cómo su sangre excitada le recorría las venas y el placer la dejaba sin aliento.

Nunca sintió una pasión tan intensa y poderosa. Le acarició el cabello al tiempo que perdía el control.

— Me deseas...mucho... – murmuró Darien con los ojos brillantes por el triunfo — , mucho.

Serena no podía negarlo, puesto que su necesidad era compulsiva y dominaba su cuerpo. Mientras la acariciaba con intimidad, la besó la boca con urgencia e impaciencia. Serena sintió todo su peso cuando se deslizó sobre ella dominado por la pasión. Hubo un momento incómodo, seguido por un éxtasis intolerable. La hizo suya y controló el breve momento cuando ella quiso apartarse. Pronto Serena se aferró a él, extasiada. Darien la llevó al clímax y gimió satisfecho.

A medida que la pasión se calmó, Serena se sintió muy mal por haberse rendido, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, ni Darien le hizo el amor con esa combinación de salvajismo e impaciencia volcánica. Sintió vergüenza y desolación ante su abandono.

El haberse entregado a un hombre que la despreciaba, era el nivel más bajo al que podía caer una mujer. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Darien murmuró sin sentimientos:

— Todavía me perteneces.

— ¡Eres un malvado!... ¡Espero estés satisfecho! – dijo ella con voz temblorosa, apartándose de él.

— Todavía no estoy satisfecho, cara – aseguró Darien con voz sedosa y le acarició la espalda desnuda — . Eso fue por necesidad...un exorcismo si quieres. Esta vez será por placer.

— No hagas que te odie – murmuró ella con voz ahogada.

— El odio puede ser muy re animante – comentó él y se acercó de nuevo a ella — . Y tú tienes una capacidad sin fin para el placer. ¿Por qué no aceptas lo inevitable? Siempre juego para ganar y tú estás en el lugar del perdedor. Los dos conocemos lo peor del otro. Al menos no habrá sorpresas desagradables en el futuro.

Le besó la boca. Serena estaba demasiado débil para poner resistencia. Una pequeña parte de ella parecía pensar que se merecía ese trato al igual que Darien lo creía. Cerró los ojos. Segundos después, comenzó a sentir placer y pensó que después de todo, era Darien quien estaba a su lado, por lo que volvió a entregarse al éxtasis.

**NO INVENTES SE ESTAN HACIENDO HERIDAS GRAVES…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

— Será el sábado – Darien le informó la fecha de la boda con frialdad — . Un coche pasará por ti a la casa de tus padres a las diez. Hoy me pondré en contacto con ellos para invitarlos a que nos acompañen.

Sin pronunciar palabras, Serena observó cómo bebía la tercera taza de café. El desayunó bien y no tenía la expresión de un hombre condenado, sino que estaba de muy buen humor.

Sus ojos satisfechos se posaban cada minuto en ella. Serena estaba atormentada. No le importaba que él no tuviera intenciones de repetir lo de la noche anterior, antes de la boda. Era demasiado tarde para consolarse con la noticia.

Darien logró lo que quería, la había sometido. La respuesta de Serena hizo que sus aseveraciones de odio y hostilidad fueran una tontería. Se sentía como si hubiera recibido el ataque de una fuerza vikinga. Darien la hizo suya para vengarse y saciarse, por lo que destruyó los preciosos recuerdos del pasado. Su acto de exorcismo le costó mucho a Serena. El añadió

— Uno de mis contadores arreglará lo de tu inversión en el negocio.

— ¡No, no lo hará! – dijo Serena de inmediato — . Steven no puede comprar mi parte.

— Ese es su problema – aseguró Darien y movió la mano de manera expresiva — Durante el tiempo que duró la sociedad, él se aprovechó mucho de ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sabes tú? – preguntó Serena.

— He mantenido un interés en tus asuntos y eso no ha sido desventajoso para ti – enfatizó Darien. Serena levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? – preguntó Darien — . En este momento ya no tendrías tu negocio, de no haber sido por ciertas medidas que tomé. Informé al gerente de tu banco, de forma confidencial, que yo garantizaría cualquier deuda o préstamo.

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – preguntó ella, en un susurro. El suspiró.

— No sufriste debido a ese arreglo cuando tuviste dificultades – indicó Darien.

— Ese no es el punto. ¿Cómo te atreviste a actuar a mis espaldas? – el orgullo de Serena salió a la superficie. Trabajó muy duro para ser independiente, y todo el tiempo Darien estuvo detrás, respaldándola.

— Dark también estuvo bajo mis órdenes. Te lo digo porque aborrezco el engaño, pero me dejaste poca alternativa cuando no aceptaste que te ayudara.

Serena creía que se ahogaba. Malachate también... debió suponer que el cliente era demasiado bueno para ser auténtico. Siempre deseoso por comprar, nunca dejaba de aparecer por la tienda, mes tras mes. Era un empleado pagado por Darien para mantener a flote a Antiques Crystal.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

— Estabas en desventaja debido a las diferencias de tu socio, no por ti. Trabajaste para él como si fueras una empleada.

— Eso no es cierto. Yo dirigí el negocio.

— Entonces, ¿por qué él ha obtenido más beneficios que tú de las ganancias? – preguntó Darien. Pensé que vivías una aventura con él. No podía ver otro motivo para tal generosidad de tu parte.

Serena lo odió por lo que decía. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que Antiques Crystal era en realidad de Steven. El fue quien comenzó el negocio. El era el irresponsable y extravagante, pero, siempre que estuvo en problemas, no encontró mejor amigo. No obstante, ella debió imponerse, e insistir en que Steven retirara un sueldo de negocio y nada más.

— Si tu socio no te hubiera arruinado, creo que tu negocio habría sido un éxito. No debes culparte – comentó Darien.

— ¡No me culpo! – era la última gota que derramaba el vaso el que Darien, desde el pináculo de sus millones, intentara consolar su orgullo herido— . Te culpo a ti por meterte en mi vida y tratarme como si fuera una niña desvalida. Si alguna vez hubiera necesitado ayuda, habría escrito a tus abogados.

— ¿Desde tu tumba? – preguntó él con ironía — . Los dos sabemos que preferirías morir de hambre antes de aceptar mi ayuda. Fue más sencillo asegurarme de que estarías bien con una ayuda discreta.

— ¡Gracias por nada! – exclamó Serena y pretendió salir de la habitación.

Resultaba obvio que Darien la mantuvo vigilada desde el divorcio. La espió y fue por eso que sospechó que Steven era su amante. No hubo evidencia de otro hombre en su vida. La noche anterior, él no sabía nada, pero ahora descubría que ella pasó cuatro años de su celibato, haciendo penitencia por sus pecados.

— No me dejes hablando solo, cara – dijo Darien y la detuvo con una mano — . No hice nada malo, era responsable por ti y por Endymion. De haber sido menos generoso, hubiese decretado que vivieras una vida muy diferente. Pude haberte forzado a ser dependiente de mi, al exigirte que le dieras a mi hijo un medio de vida más adecuado. Te dejé hacer tu voluntad mientras Endymion fue un infante, mas eso ya legó a su fin.

— No te atrevas a volver a interferir en mi vida. No soy una de las mujeres de tu familia con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar. Tengo inteligencia y tanta necesidad como tú de tener una vida fuera del hogar. Me escuchas bien, Darien?

— Imagino que toda la cuadra puede escucharte – comentó él.

— Bueno, tú fuiste quien me enseñó que alzando la voz es la única manera como te callas y escuchas. Casi morí de aburrimiento cuando estuvimos casados...

— No en el dormitorio...

— ¿Lo ves? – lo interrumpió Serena — . A un hombre no le hablarías de esa manera, no lo humillarías, diciéndole que interviniste en su negocio.

El le sostuvo los dedos con fuerza.

— Te lo dije porque no quería más secretos entre nosotros, no porque quisiera restarle valor a tus logros. ¿No puedes sentir gratitud por el sentimiento que hubo detrás de esa intervención?.

— Después de anoche, no tengo nada por qué sentirme agradecida. Puedes considerar la cuenta pagada por completo – manifestó ella, con amargura.

— Me deseaste.

— No a sangre fría – murmuró Serena — . Cualquier respeto que pudiera sentir por ti, murió anoche. Oh, no me digas que no me forzaste, nada más me condujiste al borde del precipicio y me ordenaste saltar. Hay poca diferencia.

Serena regresó a su habitación. Recordó que él no estaba a su lado cuando despertó y esa circunstancia aumentaba la sensación de haber sido rebajada más allá de los límites de lo aceptable. Estaba en conflicto consigo misma. Sí, lo deseó con locura y desesperación, mas a la luz del día, lo sucedido esa noche sólo la humillaba. En otro tiempo expresó amor al compartir la cama de Darien. ¿Qué hizo la noche anterior? ¿Someterse con placer, revivir el pasado, buscar redención para sus pecados? Cualquier cosa en la que hubiera creído, la humilló.

Durante el desayuno, apenas si pudo apartar los ojos de Darien. Sentía que el hábito y una peligrosa familiaridad estaba presentes, pero Darien no era el mismo hombre de cuatro años antes. Recordó que en cierto momento se dijo que todavía le importaba a Darien. ¿Qué tan patética podía ser? Mientras ella se engañaba, Darien la hizo implorar que la poseyera. El llevó la amargura al dormitorio y ella se lo reprochaba.

En menos de cuatro días, Darien la había cambiado y ya no se conocía, o tal vez temía ahondar demasiado y prefería creer que nada más el deseo físico fue lo que la traicionó. Miró sus ojos brillantes en el espejo. ¿Y si algo de aquel antiguo amor todavía existía?...

Ni siquiera debería de pensar así. Darien nunca volvería a amarla y el amarlo, sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Llamaron a la puerta. Sabía que era Darien, y ese aviso era una burla, después de la forma como entró en la habitación la noche anterior. Desde la puerta le indicó:

— No podemos continuar riñendo de esta manera. Eso no beneficiará a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Pensaste en eso anoche? – le preguntó Serena.

— ¿Voy a escuchar eso para siempre? No somos niños. Una vez estuvimos casados y dentro de unos días volveremos a estarlo.

— Te aprovechaste.

— Te deseaba y tenía derecho – apuntó él, con arrogancia.

Serena inclinó la cabeza.

— No lo tenías, estamos divorciados – señaló Serena.

— Nunca me he sentido divorciado, nunca me he considerado verdaderamente libre. Desde el momento en que volví a verte, no pensé en nosotros como si estuviéramos divorciados.

De pronto, un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Serena y palideció para en seguida ruborizarse. No soportaría que él la dejara embarazada. No era un temor melodramático. Recordó lo que sufrió durante su embarazo. Una vez que Darien la dejó, no disfrutó su estado.

Casi siempre se sintió enferma y muy deprimida.

— Si lo de anoche tiene alguna... repercusión, no lo tendré. Te lo digo ahora – dijo Serena — . No volveré a sufrir lo mismo...ni por ti... ni por nadie.

Darien palideció y sus músculos faciales se tensaron. Ella asumía que él pensó en eso, que un hombre que saciaba su pasión, no pensaba en las consecuencias.

— Entonces esperemos que no haya ninguna repercusión. No espero que soportes algo que te parece tan objetable, por segunda vez. Pronto llegará el abogado con el contrato que mencioné. Cuando esté firmado, el coche te llevará a casa.

Serena sospechaba que redujo a Darien al mínimo. Apartó la idea pues se dijo que él ya tenía un hijo y que no necesitaba más y que tampoco querría otra atadura, puesto que dejó muy en claro que no esperaba que permanecieran juntos definitivamente.

El abogado era un hombre mayor y comenzó a explicarle el documento a Serena. Darien lo interrumpió diciendo:

— Nada más indique dónde tenemos que firmar. Ya le expliqué el significado del contrato a mi esposa.

El abogado obedeció y firmaron. Darien sonrió con benevolencia y Serena supuso que ese contrato la atrapaba. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a sonreír Darien?

Netflye guardó la ropa nueva de Serena. Ella se puso un traje de lana color turquesa y una blusa de seda con cuello alto. Una vez más era Serena Chiba, pues Serena Tsukino se esfumó. Si Darien fue quien escogió la ropa, tenía un gusto fabuloso y Serena se dijo que el de ella no fue tan elegante en el pasado, puesto que siguió la moda de manera extremosa, como una adolescente y supuso que su apariencia tan a la moda, con seguridad avergonzó a Darien en muchas ocasiones, aunque él nunca pronunció una palabra que la criticara, por lo que ella se maravillaba ahora.

Mina abrió la puerta y la miró asombrada. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el elegante traje de Serena.

— ¿Cómo fue que dije que nada importante sucedería entre anoche y hoy? – preguntó Mina — . Es gracioso, pensé que tenías más orgullo. Darien comenta algo acerca de volver a casarse contigo, y tú te alborotas de inmediato. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que no te apresurarías para regresar a su lado!

Serena se ruborizó mientras seguía a su hermana mayor hasta la sala.

— Intenté llamarte antes de venir a Londres – dijo Serena.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – quiso saber Mina. Serena se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que no podía decirle todo, pues de alguna manera consideraba que era como enterrarle un puñal a Darien por la espalda. El se valió del chantaje porque estaba desesperado por ganar la custodia de su hijo. ¿Y la noche anterior? Serena era igualmente culpable, puesto que no lo detuvo, sólo que después, ella tuvo la decencia de lamentar su comportamiento — . ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Se valió del sexo? ¡Debe haber estado desesperado para conseguirte, valiéndose de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance! – su tono venenoso alteró los nervios de Serena.

— Fui yo quien terminó el matrimonio – dijo Serena a la defensiva.

— ¿Y regresas sin culpa? – preguntó Mina — . ¿Acaso todavía lo amas?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Aseguró Serena.

— El es encantador como un tigre dientes de sable – comentó Mina y soltó una carcajada, mientras sus ojos azules observaban el rostro perplejo de Serena — . Bueno, puedo librarte el peso de tu conciencia. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Es demasiado temprano para mi – respondió Serena. Se sentía incómoda por le extraño estado de ánimo de su hermana. E su opinión, Mina ya se había tomado un par de copas.

— En un minuto o dos, puedes cambiar de opinión – señaló Mina — . La... noche de la fiesta...o tal vez deba empezar antes de eso. Espero que recuerdes que no tenía por qué decirte esto.

— ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Serena. Mina respiró profundo antes de responder.

— Cuando éramos más jóvenes, estaba resentida contigo...

— ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

— Siempre fuiste la favorita en casa. Trabajabas mucho en la escuela, tuviste diferentes novios y tu relación con ellos siempre fue limpia...nunca diste un mal paso. Por supuesto que estaba resentida. Sin embargo, después de que estuve alejada durante unos años, me sentí mal. Por ese motivo permití que ocuparas mi apartamento ese verano. Estaba preparada para hacer el papel de la hermana mayor. Casi no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas adivinado, pues nuestros padres si lo notaron. Verás, yo quería a Darien para mí. Lo invité a mis fiestas y él nunca aceptó. Cada vez que me veía, actuaba como si no me conociera. Entonces, te mudaste a mi apartamento y en el transcurso de dos meses, mi hermana de dieciocho años que vestía sin elegancia, tenía su anillo de compromiso en el dedo. ¡Te odié por ello!

Serena palideció y su expresión fue de horror.

— ¿Estabas enamorada de Darien?

— No, no estaba enamorada, mas era el hombre en quien había puesto la mira – explicó Mina — . Nunca estuve lo bastante cerca de él como para pensar en el amor, mas créeme, intentaba atraparlo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando él se enamoró de ti? , ¿Lo que sentí al darme cuenta de que actué como una tonta?

— Oh...Mina... – Serena intentó consolarla — . Yo no tenía idea, estoy segura de que no quedaste como una tonta.

— No trates de ser amable, Serena, no lo soportaría en este momento – señaló Mina y le dio la espalda — . Acepté ese trabajo en Venecia porque quería causar problemas. Lo odié porque no me quería, porque yo no era suficientemente buena para él, pues ya había tenido aventuras al igual que él... El no se hubiera casado contigo si no hubiera sido el primero.

Serena se sentó, impresionada por lo que le decía Mina. Recordó que su hermana no aceptó asistir a su boda y la frialdad que Darien demostraba hacia Mina, a quien ella admiraba.

Los hechos estuvieron ante ella, la sugerencia de que algo no andaba bien, pero estaba tan enamorada de Darien que se cegó. Lamentaba la pena que le causó a Mina. Una cosa era no resultarle atractiva a un hombre y otra que nunca tuvo dificultad para conseguir a los hombres que quería, era una mujer hermosa, por lo que la indiferencia de Darien debió lastimarla mucho.

— Desearía que lo hubieras dicho a tiempo – dijo Serena — . Solía hablar todo el tiempo de Darien, eso debe de haberte enfadado mucho.

Mina apagó el cigarrillo y de inmediato encendió otro, con mano temblorosa.

— Lo que me molesta era lo que él sentía por ti. Te adoraba y eso me enfermaba, mas él tenía un talón de Aquiles. El temía que cambiaras y te alejaras de él. Por ese motivo era tan celoso y posesivo. El se dijo que si nunca tenías libertad lejos de él o de alguna de sus hermanas, nunca lograrías mucho. La noche de mi cumpleaños, escuché por la extensión cuando le telefoneaste...escuché todos lo calificativos que me dirigió. ¿Podía culparlo de ello? No, puesto que aun después de la boda, dejé muy en claro que yo estaba disponible.

Mina se ruborizó y Serena apartó la mirada. Su hermana parecía no sentir orgullo al confesar. Serena recordó la ira de Darien aquella noche cuando lo llamó. El mencionó su opinión sobre las frecuentes aventuras de Mina, y para su hermana debió de ser muy doloroso escucharlo.

Mina añadió:

— Hay que aceptar que él tenía razón al hablar así. Sabía lo que sentía por él y me despreciaba por eso. Esa noche, yo estaba furiosa y amargada. Había bebido demasiado, aunque no uso eso como excusa...Armad le puso algo a tu copa para intentar animarte un poco y cuando me enteré, me enfadé con él, pero para entonces ya habías perdido el conocimiento. Te metí en la cama antes de las doce y ya no supiste más...

— Pero dijiste que bebí mucho... – murmuró Serena.

— ¿Todavía no comprendes? Mentí. ¡Te dije muchas mentiras! – aseguró Mina — . Nunca me fui a la cama, permanecí levantada toda la noche, hasta que se fue el último de mis invitados. Cuando vi que el coche de Darien se detenía abajo, decidí actuar. No pensé en ti, en el futuro, ni en nada de eso, seguí un impulso. Era a Darien a quien quería lastimar. Armad todavía estaba borracho y le dije que era una broma. Armad entró en tu dormitorio, se quitó la ropa y se acostó a tu lado. Tenía apenas dos minutos de estar a tu lado cuando Darien llegó.

— No...no puede haber sido de esa manera...— murmuró Serena. Apenas si podía pronunciar las palabras. Mina siguió fumando y la miró.

— Lo fue. Armad nunca puso un dedo sobre ti, ni siquiera un dedo. Corrí hacia la puerta principal, la abrí con expresión de asombro y Darien mordió el anzuelo. Recibí la mayor alegría de mi vida al ver su rostro cuando te vio acostada con Armad en la cama. Fue una farsa, mas él la creyó. No pensé que perdería la cabeza de la forma como lo hizo, pensé que se controlaría, siempre fue muy listo para todo y debió de adivinar el engaño cuando pasara la primera impresión; sin embargo, no fue así.

Serena estaba muda por la sorpresa. ¡El sórdido episodio que arruinó su matrimonio y casi la destruyó, fue una simple broma! Nada sucedió... y durante todos esos años, ella se sintió culpable... ¡y nada había sucedido! Mina añadió:

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que él se alejaría de ti? No supe qué hacer, estaba asustada. El podía arruinar mi carrera... ¡Y todo debido a su reacción infantil a una broma! ¡Como si yo lo hubiera dejado entrar, si en verdad estuvieras en la cama con otro!

— Y guardaste silencio – dijo Serena sin poder ocultar la repulsión que sentía — . Permitiste que yo viviera un infierno...en realidad, observaste cómo sufría. ¡Me odié a mí misma y no había hecho absolutamente nada!

— La situación fue demasiado grande para mí y no la pude manejar – murmuró Mina — . Sin embargo, tenía que decírtelo, tenía que confesarlo. No podía ver que regresaras a su lado sólo porque pensabas que le debías ese sacrificio...

— ¿O me lo dijiste debido a que no soportas la idea de que yo vuelva a ser la señora Chiba? – preguntó Serena con sospecha.

— De acuerdo, me merezco eso y más, pero ya no siento celos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que sufrí? Estaba aterrada y no se lo dije a nadie – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — . Una vez que el mal estaba hecho, no supe cómo ponerle fin a la situación.

— Tienes que ir a ver a Darien y decirle la verdad. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Y qué sucedió con el misterioso Armad que tan convenientemente desapareció?

— ¿Armad? – preguntó Mina y la miró sorprendida — . ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

Serena se dijo que su hermana era muy ingenua, o se burlaba de ella. Después de escuchar toda la historia, Serena no creía la historia de Mina respecto a que Armad era un extraño.

— ¿En realidad le pediste a un desconocido que tomara parte en la broma? Cuando pienso en eso, me resulta difícil creer que desde entonces, nunca has tenido noticias suyas o lo has visto. Conoces a cientos de personas en la industria de la moda, los dos están en la misma rama. ¿Intentas decirme que no podrías localizarlo si lo intentaras?

— ¿Localizarlo? – preguntó Mina — . ¿Para qué?

— Obviamente, con la esperanza de que él respalde tu historia ante Darien – manifestó Serena — . ¿No has vuelto a verlo desde entonces?

— Nunca... ¡El mundo es muy grande! Es probable que él ya no sea fotógrafo... y aunque pudiera localizarlo... ¿Por qué iba Armad a arriesgar todo por ayudarte? ¿Puedes imaginar la clase de venganza que tomaría Darien?

— Pareces demasiado preocupada por alguien a quien no conoces, ¿no es así? – señaló Serena — . ¿Cómo se llama él?

— No lo sé. ¡No sé nada respecto a él! – aseguró Mina, casi gritando. Resultaba evidente que para ella la situación estaba fuera de control. Serena hablaba de las posibilidades que ella nunca imaginara y sugería llevar el asunto fuera de esas cuatro paredes, lo cual pondría en desventaja.

— ¡No te creo! – aseguró Serena.

— Darien tampoco me creería – indicó Mina — . ¿Por qué comentar el asunto con alguien más? Aunque yo pudiera encontrar a Armad, ¿de qué serviría? Si me enfrentara a Darien, estaría perdida. El no confió en ti, ese fue su problema – dijo Mina con vehemencia — ,no el mío. La manera como te trató después, demostró cómo es él en realidad...es un malvado.

— No se lo dirás a Darien, ¿no es así? Bueno, que Dios te perdone, Mina, porque yo nunca lo haré. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan fría y egoísta? ¿Qué fue lo que yo te hice? – preguntó Serena. Mina permaneció sentada, pálida y temblorosa...y no respondió. Serena se puso de pie — . Permite que te diga algo más. Estabas enamorada de Darien y como no pudiste tenerlo, no querías que yo lo tuviera. Eso fue lo que sucedió hace cuatro años – salió del apartamento, triste y convencida de que Mina ocultaba información respecto a Armad.

Cuatro años antes, para Mina fue muy conveniente que Armad no estuviera cerca para desmentirla. Se sentía mareada al pensar que Mina salvó el pellejo a costa de su matrimonio y su orgullo. Era como si de pronto su hermana se convirtiera en una extraña. Serena no podía olvidar, ni perdonar, ni siquiera entendía por qué su hermana permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta de que Darien se divorciaría de ella.

Su hermana no pudo guardar el secreto más tiempo. Los nervios la traicionaron. Serena recordó el nerviosismo de Mina en el hospital, pues temía que si Darien y Serena volvían a estar juntos, su engaño quedara al descubierto. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Serena nunca recordó nada desde que se sintió mareada hasta que despertó, mas nunca sospechó que le hubieran puesto algo en la copa. Mina le dijo que bebió demasiado y Serena no tenía motivo para no creerle. Tal vez la divirtió mucho el verla sufrir. Se preguntó si podrí volver a confiar en alguien.

Cuando Serena bajó del coche al llegar a casa de sus padres, Endymion salió corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¿Ya podemos ir a casa? – preguntó el niño.

— Sí – respondió Serena y evitó tener que charlar con sus padres. Ellos aceptaron que tenía mucho que hacer.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Endymion durante el trayecto hasta la cabaña, Serena comprendió que al fin se sentía libre de culpa y que de cierta forma, Mina la liberó.

— La abuela dijo que tú, papá y yo viviríamos juntos – dijo el niño entusiasmado.

Serena se preguntó cómo podría demostrar su inocencia, puesto que no tenía pruebas. ¿Algún día Darien le creería a Mina, o pensaría que Serena intentaba cubrirse demasiado tarde?

Sintió una gran hostilidad. Ahora podrirá odiar a Darien sin sentirse culpable, él a juzgó sin escucharla. Estaba tan confundida que no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía enferma y cansada de ser la víctima. Mina la convirtió en tal y Darien la trató con crueldad.

Si se casaba con Darien, estaría pagando por un crimen que no cometió y ya había pagado demasiado. ¿Por qué ser víctima otra vez?

Estuvo a apunto de tomar el teléfono que la ponía en contacto con el chofer, para decirle que regresara a casa de sus padres, pero se imaginó contando la historia ante ellos y destruyendo a su familia. Sería su palabra contra la de Mina. Sus padres sufrirían mucho al ver que sus dos hijas reñían de esa manera. Serena no podía hacerles eso, por lo que colocó la mano sobre sus piernas. Darien ganó después de todo, como siempre.

La boda se llevó a cabo cinco días después. Mina se enfermó en el último momento y telefoneó para decir que no podía asistir. Steven no cesó de preguntarle a Serena lo que sucedía y en varias ocasiones ella estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad.

Durante cuatro años se sintió miserable y destruida emocionalmente porque se sentía culpable. Durante la breve ceremonia en el registro Civil, Serena parecía una estatua. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con muchos fotógrafos. Darien era toda sonrisa y Serena sintió antipatía al mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que comprendía que él tenía dos caras.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Darien, y Serena estuvo a punto de reír. En su mente le respondió que él la orzaba a volver a casarse, a compartir su hijo y regresar a ese estilo de vida que tanto odiaba... ¿por qué habría de suceder algo malo? — . ¿Te sientes bien?

Serena se dijo que él creía haber ganado, pero no era así.

— Me duele la cabeza – mintió.

— Es debido a la tensión – señaló Darien ¿Qué sabía él de tensiones? Todavía faltaba la comida en compañía de sus padres para terminar con la función — . ¿Por qué Alfa no asistió a la boda, si es tan buen amigo tuyo?

— Intento no involucrar a mis amigos en exhibiciones burlescas.

— Lamento que pienses así de nuestra boda – respondió Darien.

— ¿Qué boda? – preguntó Serena. A pesar de que se prometió no hacer ningún comentario hasta que sus padres estuvieran a salvo, no pudo controlarse más — . Me trajiste aquí a punta de pistola. ¿Por qué esa hipocresía cortés? No la necesito.

— Hoy no quiero discutir contigo – aseguró Darien.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? Serena demostró su desdén y por un momento, pensó que Darien perdería el control, pero no fue así. El auto se detuvo frente al hotel y Serena sonrió para que sus padres se sintieran felices. Un par de horas más, y ya no tendría que fingir.

**MENDIGA MINA TODO POR RESENTIDA Y ENVIDIOSA ECHO A PERDER EL MATRIMONIO DE SU HERMANA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Volaron directo hacia Roma. Parecía que Darien no podía esperar para mostrar a su esposa a la familia.

— Resultará más sencillo si se hace de inmediato – dijo él durante el vuelo y tomó los dedos de Serena — . Créeme, nadie dirá nada que hiera tus sentimientos.

Su familia no se atrevería a ofenderlo, puesto que Darien les daba empleo, o los mantenía, por lo que tendrían que aceptar a la novia con una sonrisa. Serena se dijo que ya no era la adolescente ingenua y que nadie volvería a intimidarla.

Darien preguntó:

— ¿Es el tener que volver a encontrarte con mi familia lo que te preocupa?

— Nada me preocupa – aseguró Serena y levantó una ceja. Endymion se subió a sus rodillas y se colocó entre los dos.

— Esta es mi mamá – declaró el niño con tono posesivo. Era un Chiba en miniatura.

Desde el momento en que vio a sus padres juntos, no parecía muy seguro de que le agradara la combinación.

— Y mi esposa – murmuró Darien.

— No lo es – dijo Endymion — . Yo me casaré con ella cuando crezca. Tú tienes a Rei.

Serena forzó una carcajada y Darien la observó por encima de la cabeza de Endymion.

— Eso no me parece gracioso – aseguró Darien.

— Para él es algo muy claro – indicó Serena — . Te ha visto acompañado por demasiadas mujeres.

— Sucede que Rei tiene once años de edad informó Darien — , y las mujeres de las que hablas ya se acabaron.

Serena encogió los hombros y Endymion cruzó la cama para jugar con el rompecabezas que ella le diera.

— Yo no hablaría tan pronto – dijo Serena — . Después de todo, no compartiré tu habitación. Si me tocas, desapareceré en el aire, Darien. Lo juro. No puedes tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo.

— No me hagas amenazas tontas – dijo él y le tomó la barbilla.

— No es una amenaza. Es lo que sucederá. Tienes a tu hijo... tienes a una esposa que se comportará como tal en público, mas no en privado.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estás a punto de convertir nuestro matrimonio en un campo de batalla? Cuando yo estaba dispuesto a intentar dejar todo en el pasado, comienzas a causar problemas. No funcionará, cara, te lo advierto.

— Conténtate con lo que conseguiste, Darien... es lo único que tendrás.

— No comiences de nuevo – ordenó él, sin poder ocultar su ira.

— Tú comenzaste – aseguró Serena — . Tú fuiste quien quiso este matrimonio.

Darien se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pequeño bar, le gritó a la azafata, quien se apresuró a servirle. Parecía que Darien estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Con los ojos entrecerrados observó a Serena, quien a su pesar se estremeció. Tenía que decírselo, pero no había una manera diplomática para decirle a Darien que su presencia no sería bien recibida en la habitación de su esposa. El se comportaba como si fuera dueño del alma y del cuerpo de Serena, mas siempre actuó de esa manera y ahora quería ejercer sus derechos sobre su sexualidad en venganza.

— Papá está enfadado – murmuró Endymion, cuando ella se acercó a él para ayudarlo con el rompecabezas — . ¿Hice algo malo?

— No – respondió Serena y lo abrazó. De Darien emanaba suficiente energía como para que llegaran a Roma sin el motor del avión.

— ¿Hiciste algo malo tú? – preguntó el niño. Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a Darien.

— Endymion está captando la atmósfera – comentó Serena. Darien colocó los dedos sobre el hombro tenso de ella, quien se quedó muy quieta. La otra mano se deslizó por su espalda y la atrajo con firmeza hacia él. Aprovechándose de que Serena no podía luchar, besó sus labios entreabiertos. Serena dejó de respirar, pues intentaba controlar su respuesta. El rió divertido, contra los labios de Serena.

— ¡Detente! – pidió Endymion y tiró de las piernas de Darien — . ¡Ella es mi mamá, déjala en paz!

Darien la soltó y se sentó. Serena esperaba que perdiera la paciencia eso calmó a Endymion y lo cargó para decirle algo. Cuando el niño volvió a acercarse a Serena sus ojos tenía una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – le preguntó Serena a Darien.

— Que no te dejaré en paz. ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? Tiene que acostumbrarse a lo que acaba de presenciar, pues es probable que lo vea muchas veces en el futuro. Es un hecho de la vida.

— No de la mía – aseguró Serena y apretó los dientes.

Cuando aterrizaron en Roma, llovía a cántaros. El hogar de los Chiba era una casa campestre enorme e impresionante, oculta por altos muros. Serena permaneció en silencio cuando el coche cruzó las rejas. El patio estaba lleno de vehículos opulentos, por lo que resultaba evidente que la familia estaba reunida. La tensión de Serena aumentó.

— Todo saldrá bien – dijo Darien — . Te lo prometo.

— No estoy preocupada. La mayoría de ellos son unos trogloditas con demasiado dinero – comentó Serena.

— ¿Qué es un troglodita? – preguntó Darien burlón. Con un dedo, Darien le apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla y ella sintió su aliento.

— Tu cabello es como una puesta de sol...un atardecer glorioso y multicolor – murmuró Darien — . La primera vez que te vi lo imaginé cayendo sobre almohadas blancas... – Serena se humedeció los labios resecos. Darien inclinó la cabeza y pasó la punta de su lengua, de forma erótica, sobre los labios de ella, mientras la devoraba con la mirada — . Más tarde... – parecía que él saboreaba la palabra.

Serena se dijo que eso no sucedería. Al volverse, reconoció al joven alto y moreno que los miraba.

— ¿Zafiro?

— Serena – dijo el hermano menor de Darien, y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Mientras ella estuvo ausente, Zafiro se convirtió en un hombre. Endymion pasó a su lado y gritó:

— "¡Nonna!".

Serena se quedó muy quieta en la puerta del salón, mientras miraba cómo su hijo corría hacia una mujer delgada que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea. Era la abuela del niño, Neherenia. Endymion la abrazó con cariño y le tomó la mano.

— Ven a conocer a mi mamá.

Serena sintió en la espalda la mano de Darien que le impedía moverse hacia atrás.

— El es su nieto favorito – manifestó Darien. Neherenia miró a Darien con orgullo fiero, el cual disminuyó al ver a la esposa que estaba a su lado. Depositó un beso frío en la mejilla de Serena.

— Eres bienvenida – aseguró Neherenia.

Condujeron a Serena hacia el interior del salón. Darien tenía tres hermanas y dos hermanos y entre ellos tenían unos treinta hijos, o al menos eso le parecía a Serena. La cuñada y los cuñados formaban también parte del clan Chiba. Las hermanas y la cuñada educaban a los hijos e iban de compras como si no hubiera un mañana. El acercarse de nuevo a esa familia con ideas anticuadas, era como retroceder un siglo respecto a los derechos de la mujer y a una época en donde los hombres eran los que decían la última palabra y las mujeres estaban satisfechas de que sí fuera.

El dominio de Darien allí era supremo, ninguno de sus hermanos tenía la autosuficiencia de él, por lo que seguían como un rebaño. Sus hermanas lo adoraban y sus hermanos lo admiraban. Pedían su opinión hasta para las decisiones mínimas.

El recibimiento cálido la sorprendió. Neherenia sonreía y Serena supuso que su infidelidad era un secreto dentro del círculo familiar. Endymion insistió en presentarla con todos.

— Endymion es muy parecido a ti – comentó Hotaru, la hermana mediana de Darien.

— ¿A mí? — preguntó Serena y rió, pues siempre veía a Darien al mirar a su hijo. Tenía el mismo color de ojos, el cabello negro y era más alto que los niños de su edad.

— Tu sonrisa... él tiene tu sonrisa y tu alegría – insistió Hotaru — . ¿Qué se siente estar de regreso?

— Un poco extraño – admitió Serena. Notó que ya no se sentía impresionada por la opulencia y la formalidad y comprendió que había madurado.

— Me agrada que Darien y tú estén juntos de nuevo – aseguró Hotaru — . Mamá estaba...molesta por el divorcio y Darien se alejó de la familia mucho tiempo. El...se dedicó al trabajo. Darien es como mamá, demasiado fuerte... ¿Comprendes?

— No – dijo Serena con franqueza.

— El no puede inclinarse, no puede hablar de lo que en realidad siente...¿En dónde estaríamos sin que Darien nos dijera lo que debemos hacer?

— No lo sé.

— Darien es el demasiado de la familia. Nos sentíamos perdidos cuando estuvo demasiado ocupado para nosotros, mas creo que aprendimos que Darien tiene una vida propia – manifestó Hotaru y estudió el semblante de Serena — . Antes, si él no estaba en la oficina o fuera del país, lo encontrabas ayudando a alguno de nosotros... Creo que descubrirás que esto ha cambiado.

Después de la cena, Serena comprendió que parecía que esperaban pasar la noche allí. El café fue servido en el salón. Serena quedó sentada al lado de Neherenia y todos se apartaron un poco para dejarlas hablar en privado.

— Tuvimos diferencias en el pasado – dijo Neherenia, e inclinó la cabeza — . Eres otra vez la esposa de Darien y eso debe olvidarse. Quiero que sepas que no quise el divorcio y que le rogué a Darien que reconsiderara. En nuestra familia nunca hubo un divorcio y tú esperabas a mi nieto. Ahora que vuelvan a casarse, queda claro que Darien debió escucharme. No volveremos a hablar de eso – dijo antes de que Serena pudiera hacer algún comentario.

La charla se generalizó y las otras dos hermanas de Darien, Molly y Carmesait, se reunieron con ellas. Como de costumbre, todos los hombres estaban al otro extremo de la habitación.

Serena comenzó a pensar que esa noche tendría que compartir una habitación con Darien.

— Ocuparás tus habitaciones de siempre – le informó Neherenia, tarde, y Serena sintió calor en las mejillas.

Subió las escaleras ocultando un bostezo. La niñera residente había llevado a la cama a los hijos de Hotaru y a Endymion. Le agradó descubrir que sus habitaciones estaban muy cambiadas.

Qué desagradable debió ser para la presuntuosa Neherenia el que su hijo se casara con un adolescente que no ocultaba sus sentimientos y que se lanzaba a sus brazos cuando él llegaba a casa, sin importarle quién estuviera presente. Serena vivió ajena de las salidas a comprar y de la vida social que llevaban las hermanas de Darien.

Una vez escuchó que Neherenia le decía a una amiga íntima.

— Darien... entre todos mis hijos... se casó con una joven común, sin educación, que no pertenece a nuestra esfera. Siempre será una vergüenza para él. A dondequiera que va, siempre llega tarde. Su gusto para la ropa es pésimo y chismorrea con la servidumbre...

Al recordar esas palabras, Serena sonrió. En esa casa sintió muy sola y permitió que su inseguridad creciera de manera desproporcionada. Neherenia, quien deseaba escogerle la novia a Darien, sentía placer al señalar sus fracasos. Una vez que se mudaron a Florencia, Serena no aceptó ninguno de los esfuerzos que Darien hizo para que su familia volviera a estar cerca de sus vidas, y eso debió ser muy duro para él. Por supuesto que él pensara que Serena era poco razonable y que Neherenia nunca fue maliciosa, estando él presente.

¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué veía sus propias faltas y disculpaba las de él? El la olvidó y no quiso aceptar que ella no era ese tipo de esposa rica y desocupada. Cuando Serena quedó embarazada, la sensación de estar atrapada fue mayor, pues Darien se valió de su condición como excusa para mantenerla atada a la casa en Florencia durante aquellos primeros meses. Mina tuvo mucha influencia sobre Serena en esa época.

Darien entró en la habitación y se quitó la chaqueta, mientras Serena continuó leyendo una revista.

— Esto no funcionará – dijo él — . No podemos vivir como extraños y esperar poder dar a nuestro hijo un medio feliz.

— Debiste pensar en ello antes – respondió Serena.

— No – dijo Darien— le quitó la revista de las manos y la arrojó a un lado — . Tú debiste pensar en eso antes de compartir mi cama hace unas noches. No podemos recriminarnos siempre. Lo hecho, hecho está. Este matrimonio es un nuevo comienzo y no una continuación de las hostilidades. No aceptaré nada menos. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento.

Darien entró al baño. Serena se dijo que ahora él comprendía que fue demasiado sincero al demostrarle su desdén, su ira, y su necesidad de venganza, aquella noche en el apartamento.

Por supuesto que no quería una esposa que lo odiara, ni tampoco quería discusiones. Darien podía darse el lujo de ser generoso ahora que había conseguido lo que Darien podía darse el lujo de ser generoso ahora que había conseguido lo que quería. Al tomarla, sentía que su honor estaba más o menos satisfecho. Si él podía convencerla de que estaba preparado para un nuevo comienzo, sin mirar hacia el pasado, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Darien podía ser encantador y fue hasta que ella lo ofendió cuando descubrió al verdadero Darien que se ocultaba bajo esa superficie indulgente y sofisticada. Después de descubrir lo despiadado que podía ser, no debía dejarse engañar por sus atenciones, no era posible que él fuera sincero, no después de haberla intimidado para conseguir llevarla al matrimonio de nuevo. Serena tenía que admitir que desde el momento en que llevó el anillo de Darien en su dedo otra vez, actuó con suma corrección, más eso era por el bien de Endymion y de su familia.

No podía confiar en él, puesto que todavía la despreciaba.

Cuando Darien se acostó, Serena fingió estar dormida.

— Buenas noches – murmuró él sin acercarse a ella.

Serena sonrió en la oscuridad... ¡El no moría de deseo por ella! La ira y la venganza fueron las causantes del deseo que antes lo dominó. Serena se prometió que eso no volvería a suceder.

Ahora que se sentía libre de culpa, podía volver a ser ella misma y su instinto de conservación estaba primero.

-¿Grecia? – preguntó Serena medio dormida. Darien le había despertado con dificultad. Serena no logró dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana y al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Darien en la intimidad de la habitación, perdió el control. El le anunció que esa mañana partirían hacia la isla de Kordos, la cual heredara de su abuelo griego — ¿Grecia? – repitió.

— Tenemos que estar solos – dijo él.

— ¿Para cubrir las apariencias? – preguntó Serena.

— Necesitamos tiempo para llenar el vacío de estos años, tiempo para relajarnos, volver a conocernos y puedo asegurarte que no necesitamos público mientras lo logramos.

— No quiero ir a Grecia – aseguró Serena.

— Eso es una pena – murmuró él — . Iremos y cuando dejemos la isla, regresaremos a nuestra casa en Florencia. Todavía tengo esa casa. Llegarás tarde al desayuno si no te levantas – se puso la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Serena se dijo que era un manipulador y que ya tenía todo planeado con anticipación: pasar la luna de miel en Grecia y después regresar a Florencia. Fue una fuerte impresión el saber que él todavía tenía la casa que escogieron juntos.

Asumió que Darien la habría vendido.

Serena se apresuró a bajar a la hora del desayuno, y no vio a Endymion por ninguna parte.

— Zafiro llevó a Endymion y a los hijos de Hotaru a desayunar afuera. También visitarán el zoológico – la informó Darien — . Expliqué a Endymion que estaríamos ausentes unos días. El tendrá mucho de qué ocuparse aquí.

La incredulidad se reflejó en los ojos de Serena al enterarse de que el niño no los acompañaría a Kordos.

— Darien y tú necesitan un poco de paz – intervino Neherenia — . Y Endymion está demasiado apegado a ti.

— ¿Cómo es que un pequeño no va a estar demasiado apegado a su madre? – preguntó Serena — . Hablaremos de esto en privado – al escucharla, Darien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

— La intención de mamá no fue ofender – indicó Hotaru — . Es correcto que como pareja, estén solos antes de volver a formar una familia.

Serena apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien a hacer preparativos para dejar a Endymion sin consultarla? Al comprender que ella se negaría, decidió actuar por su cuenta.

— Odio decírtelo, pero Endymion se está convirtiendo en un niño malcriado – señaló Darien, cuando los demás se retiraron —, cuando estaba contigo tenía toda tu atención y cuando vivía conmigo, era lo mismo. Entonces yo no podía hacer el papel de un padre estricto por temer destruir la relación que tenía con él. Todos hemos malcriado a Endymion debido a nuestro divorcio.

— Y eso cambiará, ¿no es así? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

— Poco a poco, cuando vaya ajustándose a vernos juntos de nuevo – suspiró — . Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que digo es verdad, pero el principal motivo por el que tomé la decisión de que permanezca aquí, es que de otra manera, él se daría cuenta del conflicto que hay entre nosotros y eso no debe suceder.

Muy a su pesar, Serena tuvo que recordar el comportamiento inquieto del niño la noche anterior. Era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, mas ella consideraba que era castigada a través de su hijo por haberse enfrentado a Darien. Era una trampa. Si ella se abría a Darien, él la lastimaría de nuevo y Serena no lo soportaría por segunda ocasión. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien a decir que era una obligación de ella satisfacerlo?

Serena olvidaba que ante los ojos de Darien, ella era una esposa adúltera y que debería de sentirse agradecida durante el resto de su vida al ser recibida por él.

Darien añadió:

— Si hubiera discutido esto contigo, hubieras dicho que no. Pregúntate cómo podremos educar a Endymion si no cesamos de atacarnos y después, dime que soy cruel con él.

Serena se ruborizó.

— Esta es otra forma de chantaje – aseguró Serena. El entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

— No usaría a nuestro hijo así – aseguró Darien.

— Lo usaste en el contrato. Olvidas que estoy aquí en contra de mis deseos – murmuró Serena.

Darien se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para no dar rienda suelta a su temperamento.

Serena subió, sintiéndose insatisfecha. A Darien no le agradó que le hiciera ver la verdad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Kordos? – preguntó Serena durante el vuelo a Atenas.

— Una semana...dos – respondió Darien y la miró con frialdad – cuando regresemos a buscar a Endymion, ya no habrá esta atmósfera entre nosotros.

— Nunca supe que creyeras en milagros – dijo ella con ironía.

— Harás el mismo esfuerzo que yo.

Ninguno de los dos se sentiría satisfecho, lo tenía en un pedestal y nunca dejó de maravillarse de que Darien la escogiera a ella. No obstante, él le rompió el corazón y el espíritu y la enseñó a sentir amargura. La confesión de Mina hizo que Serena cambiara y ya no sintiera esa sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Era justa al pensar que él debió escucharla? Dudaba haber tenido el valor para alejarse de él, puesto que Darien significaba todo para ella.

Serena nunca había visitado Kordos. En varias ocasiones se sugirió el viaje; sin embargo, siempre se interpusieron asuntos de negocios o familiares. Serena observó el punto verde que Darien le señalaba, y que poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño y sobresalía sobre el azul del Mar Egeo. Un pueblo pequeño y pintoresco rodeaba al puerto. El helicóptero produjo una enorme sombra sobre los pinos que cubrían las inclinadas colinas que se encontraban detrás del pueblo. Sobre el risco podía verse una enorme villa blanca de techo rojo y terrazas. Aterrizaron.

Todo el personal de la villa salió a recibirlos: Luna y Artemis, quienes estaban a cargo de la casa y varias doncellas sonrientes. Fue Darien quien la guió hasta la casa.

— Te mostraré tu habitación – comentó.

— ¿Tendré una habitación para mí sola? – preguntó Serena.

— ¿Por qué iba a desear compartirla contigo? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja — .A mí también me gusta la intimidad, por lo que no puedo negarte que también la tengas.

Era una concesión que ella no esperaba, ni tampoco Luna, el ama de llaves, quien protestó y dijo que la segunda habitación no estaba preparada. Darien dejó sola a Serena, quien se preguntó por qué se sentía insultada. Era un paso dado en la dirección correcta, que lo apartaba de la intimidad peligrosa que ella temiera. Miró por las ventanas en forma de arco, el esplendoroso paisaje de rocas, mar y cielo.

Darien regresó unos minutos más tarde e insistió en mostrarle la casa antes que se cambiara para la cena. Serena admiró los pulidos suelos enlosados, cubiertos en algunos sitios con alfombras persas, así como el aire de comodidad y tradición que permeaba la casa. Después de eso, durmió una pequeña siesta, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse para vestirse y estar lista a tiempo para la cena.

— Pareces descansada – comentó Darien — . ¿Mejoró tu estado de ánimo?

Al escucharlo, Serena se tensó exasperada.

— No había ningún problema con mi estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante un lugar como éste? ¿Qué haremos aquí?

Darien empezó a reír.

— ¿En realidad quieres que te lo diga?

Era un sitio adecuado para unos amantes, no para dos personas que apenas si se dirigían la palabra.

— Lo único que planeo hacer aquí, es leer algunos de los libros que traje – aseguró Serena.

— ¿Quieres castigarme por haberte persuadido a que hiciéramos el amor antes de la boda? Era inevitable que la fuerza de nuestras emociones nos juntara. Eso me trajo paz... el pasado terminó, cara. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Serena comenzó a comer enfadada. Eso le produjo paz a él, pero a ella la destruyó. Darien recibió la respuesta que deseaba de su esposa. Más tarde, él no se disculpó por la crueldad de sus palabras de aquella noche. Estaba equivocado al pensar que el pasado quedó atrás, pues este fue el que formó el presente para ambos.

— No dormiré contigo, Darien – le aseguró Darien.

— Inevitablemente, lo harás – manifestó él — . Me deseas. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de ello? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que el pasado quedó atrás? Cometiste un error y los dos pagamos por ese error. Algún día olvidaré esa otra fecha, mas te prometo que no volveré a mencionarla con ira de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué haces en este momento? – preguntó Serena, torciendo la boca. Darien dejó su copa con un golpe.

— ¿Qué piensas que intento hacer? ¡Quiero hablar contigo, deseo ser cortés!

— Estás en el siglo equivocado – señaló Serena — . Ya comí suficiente – se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

En su habitación, caminó de un lado a otro. Estuvo a punto de gritar su inocencia ante él, pero sabía que sólo hubiera logrado rebajarse ante los ojos de Darien, puesto que nunca le creería y no tenía pruebas para probar su inocencia. Por supuesto que él veía muy natural que Serena abandonara al placer físico en su cama, pues en su subconsciente siempre pensaría que si no se negó ante un extraño, no estaba en posición de negarse a su marido.

Cuando más tarde, Serena salió del baño vistiendo una bata de satén color crema, Darien estaba recostado sobre su cama, completamente vestido.

— ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó Serena. El la estudió tomándose su tiempo, mientras sus ojos brillaban por el deseo. Una sonrisa brillante apareció en los labios de Darien.

— ¿Qué deseo? – repitió él con voz suave — . Sólo darte un beso de buenas noches en atención a la servidumbre. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, serás tu quien venga a mí.

— No habrá una próxima vez – aseguró Serena cuando él se puso de pie y la abrazó.

Darien le acarició la boca con los labios, antes de besarla y ella se estremeció. Era como si al mismo tiempo estuviera en el cielo y en el infierno. Sentía sus fuertes muslos contra su cuerpo y no pudo evitar acercarse más a él. Se estremeció con violencia, dominada por las sensaciones que no podía controlar. Darien soltó una carcajada ronca, y la colocó sobre la cama antes de soltarla. En seguida, se apartó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras observaba cómo ella intentaba volver a la realidad.

— No creo que estés hecha para llevar una vida de soltera, cara. Buona notte – dijo con énfasis sedoso.

Serena gimió cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿Qué tenía Darien que lo hacía irresistible? Serena cerró las manos sobre las almohadas. Su cuerpo se derretía cuando Darien la tocaba. Se dijo que se debía a la holganza. Lo que necesitaba era una actividad sana y no lo que él sugería.

Tenía que poner una barrera entre ellos, quedarse helada cuando él se acercara. Sin embargo, sentía la misma atracción química que sintió a los dieciocho años, la cual, por azares del destino era mucho mayor. Debería de ser lo bastante madura y manejar ese magnetismo sensual de Darien y verlo como era, un recuerdo de su juventud y un síntoma de frustración. Por desgracia, ninguno de sus esfuerzos para explicar su respuesta ante él, le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

**BUENO ADMENOS ESTA VEZ LA FAMILIA DEL PELINEGRO SE TOMO BIEN EL QUE VOLVIERAN A CASARSE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

SERENA se levantó de la cama y apartó el cabello de la frente húmeda. Se sintió mareada y se quejó. Era debido al calor y si Darien la viera en ese estado, reiría mucho...acalorada, sin poder dormir se acomodó en una silla y desde el amanecer hasta el amanecer hasta el anochecer, Darien era el encanto personificado. El rompió el hielo, a pesar de su determinación de permanecer alejada. Ahora charlaban sin reñir, de nimiedades, por supuesto.

Tocaban temas seguros, como Endymion, la casa en Florencia y los negocios de Darien. Con los dedos, Serena se frotó los músculos tensos del cuello. Ella cambió desde el momento en que Mina le dijo la verdad. En su interior, volvió a nacer una fuerza interna y sentía respeto de sí. Se estremecía al admitir que durante cuatro años, lo único que le importó fue Endymion. Vivió creyéndose independiente de Darien, mas con apatía, por lo que se esforzó para que Steven pusiera el interés debido al negocio. Serena pudo lograr que Antique Crystal fuera un éxito, pero no lo hizo y ahora no volvería a tener oportunidad de probarse.

La noche anterior, asistieron a una boda en el pueblo y fueron los invitados de honor. Durante el júbilo de la fiesta, Darien la acercó a él y la miró con impaciencia.

— ¿Cuándo...mmm? – murmuró él — . ¿Por qué fingir? Muy en el fondo, sabes lo que quieres. ¿O tal vez deseas que te lo diga?

A Darien no le gustaba esperar por lo que deseaba. La pasión que se sentía en el ambiente era como una corriente eléctrica. Después de todo lo que Darien le hizo, ¿Cómo podía quererlo todavía?

El ver a Darien esa tarde, vistiendo nada más unos pantaloncillos apretados, era letal para Serena y él lo sabía. El tormento era como un nudo que cada día se aprieta más. Serena no podía dormir porque lo deseaba y al mismo tiempo, la enfurecía. Darien la hacía revivir como ningún otro hombre lo logró. Un placer primitivo aceleró su pulso cuando él se acercó.

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua de la piscina. Eran las tres de la mañana todos estarían dormidos. El agua brillante era una invitación. Serena salió a la terraza y siguiendo un impulso se quitó el camisón y se metió en la piscina. Suspiró con alivio, flotando de espaldas.

Se dijo que Darien encontraría una amante y que ella jamás tendría relaciones con él. Se volvió y comenzó a nadar. No deseaba que tuviera a otra mujer, mas también tenía su orgullo. Apretó los dientes al comprender la humillante realidad. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó que el agua formaba pequeñas olas, lo cual indicaba que tenía compañía.

Un par de manos cerraron sobre su cintura y Serena dejó escapar una exclamación antes de que Darien la volviera y le oprimiera la espalda contra la pared de la piscina, mientras su boca ahogaba su grito de ira. Le besó las sienes, las mejillas mojadas y los extremos de la boca en una caricia apasionada. Serena se recuperó de la impresión y colocó las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Darien.

— ¿De dónde saliste? – preguntó ella.

— Te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación – respondió Darien. Le tomó las manos y las colocó a sus costados — . Te exhibes...vas demasiado lejos...

— ¿Exhibirme? – preguntó Serena en un eco — . ¡Eres...un fisgón!

Darien hundió los dedos en su cabello.

— No recibo satisfacción de mirar – dijo él — . Tengo derecho a tomarlo cuando mi esposa me provoca – le besó el cuello — . Tu piel brilla como plata bajo esta luz – deslizó las manos hasta los senos — , y descubro que soy muy hombre...

— ¡Nunca lo dudé, pero prometiste!... – respondió Serena y sintió que la pasión empezaba a estremecerla.

— Soy humano – se disculpó Darien, mientras deslizaba los labios por sus hombros. Le mordisqueó la oreja antes de besarla con pasión.

— No... – dijo Serena con desesperación mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza y la acercaba a su cuerpo viril. Serena le golpeó los hombros en señal de protesta. Sin embargo, poco después sus manos empezaron a moverse despacio sobre la piel de Darien, quien gimió en señal de aprobación y oprimió la mano de ella contra su vientre para demostrarle su necesidad. Serena perdió el control por completo.

Darien la cargó y la llevó hacia los escalones. La depositó sobre su cama en la habitación oscura y se acostó a su lado.

— Cuando te vi en el hospital, supe que no habíamos terminado. Te miré y supe que tenía que tenerte de nuevo. Estás en mi sangre como yo en la tuya – deslizó los dedos por el cabello mojado de Serena y lo extendió sobre la sobrecama, al mismo tiempo que la recorría con la mirada. Serena sabía que era una locura, mas la tenía hechizada. Sentía una alegría al descubrir que Darien estaba tan atrapado como ella. Eso parecía hacerlos iguales. Cuando Darien se inclinó sobre ella, Serena entreabrió los labios por instinto para recibir sus besos.

Serena tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando despertó. Con debilidad se volvió para mirar el reloj sorprendida. Estaba en su habitación. Su camisón estaba sobre la silla, como si nunca se lo hubiera puesto. Las cortinas cerradas impedían la entrada de la brillante luz del mediodía.

Era como si la noche anterior existiera sólo en su imaginación, mas la languidez de su cuerpo le decía otra cosa.

¿Era un sueño en el que hubo algo mágico en esas horas pasadas? ¿Por qué pensó que podría resistir a Darien? El encendió la mecha y ella se quemó, incapaz de negarse. Tenía por delante un sinfín de caídas y remordimientos de conciencia por las mañanas.

Tragó saliva al pensar en todas las aventuras que sostuvo Darien desde el divorcio y sintió enfado. Ella era su peor enemiga, ¿por qué culparlo a él?

— ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Darien y dejó de leer un periódico griego cuando ella cruzó la terraza.

— Sí – respondió Serena y miró su rostro en busca de una sonrisa cálida.

— Bien – dijo él y volvió a fijar su atención en el periódico — . ¿Podrías decirle a Luna que quiero almorzar temprano?

Desconcertada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observó su vestido azul claro que con tanto cuidado seleccionara, se dio vuelta y entró de nuevo en la casa. La noche anterior, Darien durmió con su esposa, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un ramo de flores sobre la almohada? ¿Algún gesto romántico y amoroso? Lo sucedido la noche anterior tal vez fue importante para ella, mas no lo era para Darien. Debió recordar que para él el sexo era algo natural y como dijera Darien, ¿Por qué no usarla si la acusó de que ella hizo lo mismo con él?

Avisó a Luna del almuerzo y mencionó que le dolía la cabeza, por lo que pidió que le enviaran una bandeja a su habitación. Se miró al espejo. ¿Cuántas veces buscó su alma en un espejo durante todos esos años desde que conociera a Darien? ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó por qué su vida era un tumulto?

El amor era una emoción cruel para los desafortunados. Era el amor el que la tenía en ese estado ahora, pues nunca logró ahogar el amor que sentía por Darien.

— Luna me dice que no te sientes bien – comentó Darien.

— Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, me acostaré un rato – dijo ella con voz normal y se volvió. Darien estaba en la puerta y la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro — . Déjame, estaré bien – insistió Serena cuando él continuó mirándola.

— ¿Estás enamorada de Steven Alfa?

La pregunta inesperada la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Sentí curiosidad y sería mejor que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros – respondió él.

— Tienes todo lo demás, Darien, y me temo que no tienes acceso a todos mis pensamientos – manifestó Serena. El la miró con ira.

— Entonces comprenderás si en el futuro no te permito que regreses a Inglaterra – dijo Darien y se fue.

Serena sintió amargura. ¿Cómo podría pensar Darien que ella amaba a otro hombre y se abandonaba a él? Eso dejaba muy en claro lo que pensaba de ella. Para Darien, era una mujer promiscua. Querría asegurarse de que no hubiera otros hombres y la haría vigilar como si fuera una ladrona, cuando él estuviera fuera del país. Nunca confiaría en ella. Sin embargo, Serena comprendía por qué él podía vivir con la deficiencia moral que pensaba ella tenía. Era su debilidad, no la de él.

¿Cuándo la vigilaron, eso también incluyó una foto de Steven? Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Serena, Steven era un hombre muy guapo. ¡Que Darien viviera con su sospecha!

Al regresar a la terraza, después del almuerzo, Darien no estaba allí.

— Kyrios Chiba se fue a pescar – la informó Luna. Serena tomó unos binoculares y lo localizó en la bahía — . Fue con el viejo Mazanori como cuando era niño.

Mediante los binoculares, Serena vio a los dos hombres en una vieja lancha y notó que el sol brillaba sobre la lata de cerveza que Darien tenía en la mano. Dejó los binoculares y pasó tomando el sol. Darien regresó poco antes de la cena y al pasar junto a ella sonrió de manera sensual y dijo:

— No tardaré en cambiarme.

Durante la cena, Darien charló animado, parecía que su conversación anterior nunca se llevó a cabo. Cuando Serena se fue a la cama, se preguntó cómo lograría sobrevivir a otra demostración de la autosuficiencia de Darien. A él no le importaba si ella amaba a otro hombre, la tenía en cuerpo y no necesitaba su espíritu. Serena estaba casi dormida cuando él se acercó y su protesta fue silenciada por la caricia tierna de su boca.

Si la noche anterior él estuvo tormentoso y apasionado, esa noche era todo seducción y silencio. Esa vez, Serena se percató de la manera como él se apartó y regresó a su dormitorio. Parecía que Darien no soportaba la intimidad de dormir con ella.

Serena despertó por el ruido producido por un helicóptero al aterrizar. Cuando salió a la terraza, Darien hablaba por teléfono en italiano y dos hombres que vestían traje oscuro estaban con él. Serena palideció al reconocer a uno de ellos. El hombre mayor con cabello gris era Diamante Black, el abogado que Darien enviara a Florencia para llevarle los papeles de la separación. Al mirar al hombre, los recuerdos horribles pasaron por su mente.

— ¿Quiere tomar café? – preguntó Luna al pasar a su lado con una bandeja. Los hombres volvieron la cabeza y vieron a Serena, por lo que ya no pudo retirarse.

Black de inmediato se puso de pie y la saludó.

— Buon Giorno, signora – saludó e hizo un comentario ligero acerca del paisaje.

Mortificada, Serena se vio obligada a aceptar la silla que él le ofrecía y le sonrió. Serena recordó que cuando ella le rogó para poder hablar con Darien, su respuesta fue:

— Ese no es el deseo de mi cliente, signora.

Serena no pudo controlarse más, se puso de pie y dijo:

— Discúlpeme – sentía las piernas temblorosas — . Los dejaré para que discutan sus asuntos.

Al entrar en la casa, sentía la mirada de Darien fija en ella. ¿Cómo podría sentarse a charlar con cortesía con un hombre que atestiguó su humillación? Eso era pedirle demasiado. Darien era tan insensible que probablemente no recordaba que Black fue el abogado encargado del divorcio.

Serena comprendía que muchas cosas podrían evitar que su matrimonio funcionara. Ni siquiera su inocencia podía borrar el recuerdo de una pesadilla. El día anterior se dejó llevar con la marea debido a que lo amaba y quería aferrarse a la frágil esperanza de que Darien hablara en serio cuando dijo que quería empezar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado. ¡Qué tonta fue!

Serena estaba de pie mirando el mar y las rocas, cuando unas manos firmes oprimieron sus hombros desde atrás.

— Ya se fueron – dijo Darien y Serena comprendió que él también había recordado. ¿Cómo podría alguno de ellos olvidar?

— Tienes que dejarme ir, Darien – murmuró Serena y él le oprimió los antebrazos.

— No. ¿Por qué hablas así ahora?

— Estás lastimándome – dijo Serena. Darien la soltó y sus pulgares frotaron las huellas que dejaran sus dedos.

— No fue mi intención, creo que te lastimé, perdóname.

Serena soltó una carcajada histérica.

Después de un momento él añadió:

— Demasiado tarde recordé que debería protegerte de esa vergüenza. No se repetirá, fue un descuido desafortunado. No tendrás que volver a verlo.

Serena volvió reír con poca naturalidad.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que ya no es bienvenido en tu casa, porque en cierta ocasión hizo un pequeño trabajo en tu nombre?

— Lo transferiré a otro sitio. El no sufrirá por eso. No puedo hacer más. Si tanto te molesta verlo, ya no lo recibiré – dijo Darien de manera práctica.

— Ya veo. ¿Planeas hacer lo mismo con todos los que pudieran hablar? ¿El personal de la casa en Florencia, los hombres de seguridad, tus secretarias en Roma que nunca te pasaron mis llamadas, el personal que se aseguró de que mis cartas fueran devueltas... y qué hay acerca de los otros abogados que tomaron parte en el asunto? – preguntó Serena. Darien la volvió y la sacudió.

— Ya es suficiente – dijo Darien.

— No estás siendo lógico, Darien. Tal vez Neherenia no comente nada, pero muchos de tus amigos deben estar enterados. Sé que la sociedad de Roma ama las murmuraciones. ¿No te importa lo que la gente diga a tu espalda?

Darien la soltó y se alejó a varios pasos, como si supiera que al estar cerca, no podría controlarse. Serena movió la cabeza. Darien no quería escucharla porque si esas cosas sucedían, ella sería quien pagara el precio.

Serena añadió:

— ¿No te das cuenta de que desquitarás tu ira conmigo?

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? – preguntó Darien. Serena extendió el brazo y se detuvo de la pared.

— No puedes regresar el reloj, Darien. Tienes que comprenderlo. Para nosotros, todo terminó hace tiempo. Debiste dejarme sola. Me viste en el hospital y actuaste siguiendo un impulso. No hay regreso. Déjame ir...

Darien se apartó de ella y cerró los puños con fuerza. Serena no supo si su demostración de agresión iba destinada a ella o a las personas que se atrevieran a murmurar. Darien se golpeó la palma con un puño cerrado y sus ojos brillaron de ira al mirarla.

— Creo que preferiría verte muerta a dejarte partir. Te quiero demasiado y no temo a las murmuraciones. Tú tampoco deberías temerlas, ¿quién se atrevería a insultarte en tu cara? Sería un hombre muy valiente el que se atrevería a ofenderme. Esto es entre nosotros y nadie más, ¿no te das cuenta?

— No lo soporto, Darien – murmuró Serena — . Estaba contenta como estaba.

— Estarás contenta conmigo – aseguró él y levantó una ceja — . Si puedes aceptarme en la cama, es sólo cuestión de tiempo el me aceptes en lo demás.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Es demasiado tarde! – dijo Serena con las mejillas ruborizadas debido a que él recordó su debilidad.

Intentó alejarse. La intensidad de las emociones entre ellos la dejó exhausto. Darien nunca admitiría haber tomado una decisión equivocada y haría cualquier cosa para convertirla en la decisión correcta. No obstante, cuando hablaba de apartar a Black, tocaba la punta de un iceberg y evadía aceptar que había algo más que eso. Black sólo fue un instrumento, un profesional bien pagado que hacía su trabajo y fue el hombre que estaba detrás de él quien casi la volvió loca de dolor.

Darien era un hombre muy rico y Serena suponía que la única situación que estuvo fuera muy rico y Serena suponía que la única situación que estuvo fuera de control fue su supuesta infidelidad. Ella lo ofendió como nadie se atrevería a hacerlo.

Darien pensaba en ella como en una posesión y a nadie se le permitiría tomar lo que le pertenecía, antes que él mismo decidiera dejarlo. El único insulto que Darien recibió, fue de ella y con fervor masoquista intentaba borrar esa mancha en su masculinidad. ¡Qué tonta fue al pensar que Darien quiso volver a casarse por el bien de Endymion!

Darien comentó:

— Desearía poder volver al pasado y cambiar algunas de las acciones que tomé, mas aunque pudiera hacerlo, no creo que actuase de diferente manera... eras muy joven y fui duro, pero yo también sufrí. Durante esos seis meses, en tres diferentes ocasiones volé a Florencia. Una vez llegué hasta las rejas de la casa, antes de decirle al chofer que regresara – sus ojos no tenían brillo — . Debes agradecer que regresara, puesto que cerca de ti no confiaría en mi. Al escucharlo, Serena se sorprendió y por instinto se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué...querías decirme? – preguntó Serena con voz apenas audible.

— ¿Por qué?... eso es lo que quería preguntare. ¿Fue debido a que él era más joven que yo, más apuesto, más excitante? ¿Fue por necesidad o por maldad? – el tono de su voz la dejó helada — . ¿Fue él bueno? ¿Cuántas veces te tomó, cómo lo hizo? ¡Eso era lo único que tenía en mente! – se asió a la barandilla y sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Serena se quedó muy quieta al comprender lo mucho que su acción lo afectó. Deseó hablar, llevar a su hermana ante Darien para que confesara la verdad, pero el sentido común la mantuvo callada, pues el estado de ánimo en que estaba Darien, la explicación sonaba como una tontería y lo enfadaría todavía más — . Algunas veces aún pienso en eso. Nunca pude ponerle las manos encima... y si alguna vez lo logro, lo mataría...

Serena se estremeció.

— Si...me hubieras visto... ¿No crees que hubiera habido...otras cosas que decir? – murmuró Serena.

— Sabía que no estabas bien, tu médico me mantuvo informado. Si me hubiese acercado a ti y perdieras a nuestro hijo, no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás – Serena comprendió que esa no era una respuesta, mas su pregunta fue sentimental — . Ese día en el hospital, después de que nació Endymion, te miré y te odié por lo que nos hiciste a ambos. Nunca quise volver a verte; sin embargo, no pude olvidarte.

¿Qué es lo que quería con ese matrimonio? Le confesó que la llevaba en la sangre y con seguridad despreciaba esa debilidad en él. De pronto, Serena se convenció de que lo que intentaba, consciente o inconscientemente, era mirarla con completa indiferencia en el futuro.

— ¿Y todavía crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? – preguntó Serena.

— Es natural que expresemos todos los sentimientos que no expresamos en aquella ocasión y al hacerlo, los dejaremos descansar – respondió Darien — . No te lastimé con deliberación – miró el mar y las rocas y emitió una carcajada — . No era yo mismo. Si hubieran sido drogas, bebida, locura... cualquier cosa que no fuera la infidelidad, habría permanecido a tu lado – se apartó de la barandilla — . No me pidas otra vez que te deje ir. No me agrada que te consideres una prisionera. Tienes todo lo que cualquier mujer normal podría desear y tomo muy poco a cambio – ya no estaba enfadado.

— Tomas todo – lo contradijo Serena, y comprendió que era la única persona que discutía con Darien. Se alejó rumbo a la casa.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo fue cuando volvieron a reunirse. Darien estaba de nuevo de buen humor y sugirió que pasaran la tarde en la playa.

— Ya ves, no eres infeliz – indicó Darien con énfasis arrogante, la primera vez que ella rió al escuchar sus comentarios — . Sólo piensas que lo eres y tal vez quieras serlo, mas no es así.

-¿Fuiste infeliz cuando te dejé en Florencia? – preguntó Darien, esa noche, en su cama. Estaban muy juntos todavía y Serena sentía su aliento en la mejilla. La pregunta era una pequeña intimidad, puesto que por lo general, él se alejaba después de hacerle el amor. También era la primera vez que le hacía una pregunta personal respecto a su estado de ánimo en aquel tiempo.

— Estaba asustada y sola – murmuró Serena. El cuerpo de Darien se tensó.

— ¿Por él?

— ¡Vete al demonio, Darien! – después de un segundo de incredulidad al pensar que él pudiera pensar así, Serena se apartó con violencia — . ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo te amaba... ¡Te amaba! – Serena hundió la cara en las almohadas y le dio la espalda.

— De un amor tan débil, un hombre no recibe mucho consuelo. El amor que recibí de ti lo compré. Te sentías atraída por mi dinero, mientras tu cuerpo ansiaba ser poseído por otro hombre. ¿Llamas a eso amor? – preguntó Darien y salió de la habitación. Se escuchó que algo se rompía en el pasillo y él se quejó. Se había golpeado con la pequeña mesa que Serena colocara afuera para adornarla con un florero. Se dijo que se merecía el golpe.

— Lo siento... ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? – preguntó Darien al día siguiente. Estaban almorzando — . Sí, Darien, no Darien, si tu quieres, Darien... ¿Qué clase de charla es esa?

Al escucharlo, Luna estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cafetera y se apresuró a retirarse.

— No puedo estar muy feliz ante la idea que tienes de que me casé contigo por dinero y sexo – dijo Serena con amargura — . De alguna manera, torciste toda nuestra relación. No te costé mucho si me compararas con cualquier ex esposa. En realidad pagaste muy poco.

— Yo no quería pagar poco – aseguró Darien.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Te hubiera encantado que te quitara todo el dinero que me fuera posible, pues eso probaría que era codiciosa.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille? – preguntó Darien.

— Te patearía si lo hicieras, por lo tanto, no te atrevas – respondió Serena y su ira se disipó.

Darien se pasó la mano entre el cabello y la estudió.

— Vamos a caminar – sugirió él. Cuando salieron de la casa, colocó un brazo sobre los hombros tensos de Serena — . Perdí la paciencia – suspiró — , y tal vez la perdí porque lo que dijiste me molestó – la volvió y le besó la cabeza. Esa acción al descuido tuvo gran efecto en ella. Era el primer gesto de afecto que él le demostrara en toda la semana.

Hasta ese momento nada más la abrazó como un preludio para hacerle el amor y la noche anterior Serena decidió que eso no volvería a suceder, no obstante, volvía a derretirse. ¿Acaso una relación física podría acercarlos? La falta de tal con seguridad los apartaría, pero ella sufría al pensar que cada vez él tenía una opinión más baja de ella. ¿Darien la hubiera respetado más, la hubiera querido escuchar, si ella tuviera la fuerza para negar a ambos ese desahogo?

— No fui un marido muy atento – comentó Darien cuando regresaban a la casa — . Con seguridad a menudo te sentiste sola, a pesar de que vivíamos juntos. ¿Por qué demonios no fui contigo a esa fiesta en Venecia? – se preguntó. El semblante de ella entristeció — . ¿Te digo el motivo? Era algo muy trivial. Quería dejar en claro algo. Trabajé hasta tarde y de pronto me enfadé. Levanté el auricular y ordené que prepararan el jet. Me sentí muy justo.

— No... –comenzó a decir Serena, y se preguntó si debería intentar explicar la situación. Darien parecía estar de buen humor. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien salió de la casa y les hizo señas.

— Es Artemis. Debe de haber llegado el correo – Darien suspiró — . Recuerda que yo solía trabajar demasiado.

**YO CREO QUE DARIEN AUN LA AMA Y SERE TAMBIEN LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUE NO LE DICE LA VERDAD PARA QUE PUEDAN EMPEZAR DE CERO…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

LUNA tenía el café preparado en el salón. Darien revisó los sobres, de pronto se detuvo y se acercó a Serena.

— Es para ti – dijo Darien y le entregó una carta. Serena la tomó, reconoció la letra de Steven y metió el sobre a su bolsillo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Darien que la observaban — . ¿No vas a leerla? – había reconocido el sello.

— ¿Por qué, tú también quieres leerla? – preguntó ella exasperada —Honestamente, Darien, Steven es mi amigo y socio y nunca ha querido ser otra cosa.

— Esa no es la impresión que yo recibí – aseguró Darien con voz helada.

Si Darien iba a sentir celos por su correspondencia, ¿qué esperanza tenían? ¿El adulterio podía cometerse por escrito? No se sentiría satisfecho hasta que la tuviera encerrada en una pequeña jaula. Serena controló el deseo de golpearlo a controlar tus celos, Darien.

— Tendrás que aprender a controlar tus celos, Darien.

Apenas pronunció las palabras, se arrepintió al ver la reacción de él.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De qué iba a estar celoso?

— Tal vez la palabra que debí usar fue "posesivo", sin embargo, sé que hay un problema.

— ¿Y te digo cuál es? Mi esposa no tiene amigos hombres. O le vendes tu parte del negocio o se las regalas. No me importa lo que hagas, más terminarás con esa relación por completo.

Darien se fue sin tomar el café. Serena se secó los ojos húmedos. La esperanza de que hubiera un mayor entendimiento entre ellos quedó destruida. Serena ya no se preguntó más por qué Darien la llevó a Kordos. Los hombres del pueblo lo tenían en la más alta estima y ninguno se atrevería a mirar a su esposa. Darien era dueño de la isla y su benefactor. Aunque él no quisiera comprenderlo, lo que quería en realidad era tenerla encerrada y evitar que estuviera en contacto con otros hombres. ¿Qué esperanza tenía Serena de combatir la desconfianza de Darien?

Comprendió lo mucho que Mina los dañó a los dos.

Leyó la carta de Steven y pensó que era una fortuna que Darien no intentara leerla. La carta decía: "¿Sientes que ya puedes contarme la verdad? Recuerda que mi hombro siempre está aquí. Sirvo de gran consuelo cuando no estoy desconsolado".

En la carta había muchas preguntas personales, comentarios casuales y también le pedía que le escribiera pronto para informarle dónde tenía escondidas las llaves de repuesto del MG. "Realmente no puedo arreglármelas sin ti, por favor déjalo y ven a casa".

Serena suspiró y comprendió que Steven no podría dirigir solo la tienda, por ser demasiado desorganizado. Mientras hubiera comida sobre la mesa y gasolina para el coche, él estaría feliz, no tenía más ambiciones y se hizo muy dependiente de ella. Si Ann era la mitad de la mujer que Serena pensaba, iría en su ayuda. Ese negocio, bien atendido, mantendría con comodidad a una pareja.

Fue por la noche temprano cuando llegó la llamada. Artemis entró en la sala y habló directamente con Darien. Serena estaba reclinada en el sofá y leía un periódico, ignorando una atmósfera llena de expectación. No le había dado razón a Darien para sospechar de Steven y el pensar en rebajarse para darle más explicaciones, la hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y si ahora mencionaba a Ann, era probable que las sospecha de Darien aumentaran.

— Parece que alguien te busca y no quiere identificarse – dijo Darien. Serena levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Tengo un visitante? – preguntó sorprendida.

— No, es una llamada telefónica – le explicó Darien. Serena se puso de pie, pero Artemis ya le pasaba la extensión más cercana. Serena esperaba escuchar la voz de su hermana, mas la voz que escuchó hizo que su corazón dejara de latir y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Serena? Si eres tú, por amor de Dios di algo – dijo la voz con acento neoyorkino — No soy muy bueno para adivinar.

— Soy yo – respondió Serena.

— Supongo que no me habrás olvidado. Soy Armad Connors – al escucharlo, Serena acercó todavía más el auricular a la oreja, en caso de que su voz pudiera llegar hasta Darien. Sintió alivio al ver que Darien se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

— Ahora estoy sola. Puedes hablar – murmuró Serena.

— Mina me contó todo. Tienes que creerme que no tenía idea de que tú y tu marido se hubieran divorciado. No podía dejar las cosas así y vine aquí...

— ¿A dónde? – lo interrumpió Serena sin aliento. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

— Estoy en Atenas. Trato de conseguir transporte hasta Kordos.

— ¿Estás loco? – siseó Serena — . No puedes hacerlo, no debes venir aquí. El te matará antes de...

— Si tu esposo todavía siente de esa manera, tuve razón en venir.

— ¿Deseas morir? – murmuró Serena, e intentó pensar con rapidez, lo cual le era difícil cuando sentía pánico — . No vengas a la isla. Espera hasta que lleguemos a casa en Florencia y lleva a Mina contigo. Eso es esencial.

— ¿Entonces, quieres que cuente la vieja historia?

— Sí, por supuesto – respondió ella.

— Te debemos eso...todo se aclarará – prometió Armad — . Convenceré a Mina y si es necesario, la secuestraré. Verás, tengo mis propios motivos para hacer esto... quiero casarme con tu hermana.

Serena se apartó del teléfono muy impresionada. Mina le dijo muchas mentiras, mas su silencio en Londres quedaba ahora explicado. Mina protegía a Armad. ¿De Darien? ¿O no quería que se enterara de su comportamiento? Después de todo, si Armad quería casarse con su hermana, con seguridad Mina no deseaba perder la buena opinión que él tenía de ella.

Resultaba obvio que se llevaban bien y que siguieron en contacto. Serena comprendió que después de que su hermana le confesó todo, también habló con Armad. Serena movió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Era como una reacción en cadena y si esta continuaba...tal vez Serena lograría que su matrimonio tuviera un futuro.

— Era Steven. Esa es su idea de hacer una broma – mintió Serena, sin sonrojarse. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio de Darien y sonrió. Tenía un aso de whisky en la mano y su semblante tenso. La esperanza renacía en Serena con la llamada que recibió — . Darien, por favor confía en mí.

— ¿Cómo, vigilándote siempre? Estuve a punto de levantar el auricular para escuchar tu llamada y el pensar que he llegado a ese punto, me enferma.

Serena contuvo la respiración y se dijo que si Darien no pudiera controlarse, era probable que la hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

Durante la cena, Darien estuvo muy silencioso. Cuando Serena se fue a la cama, se quedó dormida de inmediato, puesto que pensaba que las agonías de la larga pesadilla pronto terminarían.

— Me da gusto verte tan feliz – comentó Darien con ironía al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

Serena frunció la nariz al probar el café, pues tenía un sabor curioso, sin embargo, no parecía que Darien encontrara algo extraño en el suyo.

— ¿Nos vamos pronto a Florencia? – preguntó Serena. Cuando él la miró, ella se inquietó un poco.

— No, estoy contento aquí por el momento.

— Dijiste que estaríamos aquí una semana, tal vez dos – le recordó Serena — . Extraño a Endymion.

— El puede venir aquí para estar con nosotros – comentó Darien y encogió los hombros — . Si quieres hacer compras, te llevaré a Atenas.

— Por el momento no pienso en mi guardarropa – respondió Serena.

— Entonces, ¿en qué piensas? – murmuró él con ironía. Antes de responder, Serena contó hasta diez.

— Tengo ganas de respirar aire fresco. Iré a la playa a caminar.

— No vayas lejos. Hotaru y Sammy vendrán a almorzar – le informó Darien — . Mañana parten a Nueva York. El se hará cargo de nuestro departamento de relaciones públicas allá.

Serena sonrió al escuchar la noticia. Hotaru era la que más apreciaba de las hermanas de Darien, pero su mente pensaba en cómo reuniría a Darien, Mina y Armad en Florencia. Armad le dijo que ese día regresaría a Londres. Se sentía dominada por la impaciencia al bajar por lo escalones que conducían a la playa. La aterraba pensar que Armad pudiera perder interés, o que Mina lo convencería de no seguir adelante con el plan. Tal vez Armad voló hasta Grecia dominado por la impresión que recibió y Serena cortó su entusiasmo. ¿Y si Armad abandonaba la idea? Mina querría pretender que todo estaba en el pasado ahora, y temía enfrentarse a Darien.

Serena caminó por la playa iluminada por el sol. Ya tenía un rato caminando, cuando llegó a una pequeña ensenada donde estaba anclado un yate. Un grupo de jóvenes estaba en la playa tomando el sol, escuchando una cinta de Bruce Springsteen a todo volumen.

— ¡No puedes ser nativa de la isla! – le dijo un joven con cabello negro — . No con ese primoroso cabello. Me niego a creerlo.

— Eres inglés – dijo Serena, y sonrió. Cinco minutos después, estaba sentada con el grupo. Era dos parejas y un hombre solo. Habían rentado un viejo yate para recorrer las islas.

— La gente del pueblo no es muy amistosa – comentó Mimet, una rubia — . Anoche nos corrieron de la taberna porque Seiya tuvo problemas con uno de los hombres. Nos dijeron que ésta es una isla privada y un policía nos acompañó hasta el muelle, por lo que tuvimos que levar anclas. ¿Te hospedas en la taberna?

Serena no quería decirles quien era, puesto que la aceptaron como a uno de ellos. Disfrutaba escucharlos hablar su idioma.

— No, estoy en una casa privada, con mi marido.

— ¿Estás casada? – le preguntó Seiya, quien primero le hablara.

— Tengo un hijo que tiene casi cuatro años – respondió Serena y rió.

— Con seguridad tu marido te robó cuando estabas todavía en la cuna – dijo Melisa, la otra chica — . La vida es demasiado corta para atarse tan joven.

— Eso depende del hombre – murmuró Serena. Hablaron de los sitios que habían visitado y de los que querían visitar, antes que terminaran sus vacaciones.

— Me muero por beber algo fresco – le dijo Mimet a su novio— . Ve hasta el pueblo, la tienda está en las afueras.

Dos de los hombres fueron al pueblo y Serena permaneció sentada, charlando con Mimet acerca de Antiques Crystal. Melisa decidió que estaba hambrienta y nadó hasta el yate. Serena permaneció acostada sobre la arena. Debió quedarse dormida, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien jugaba con su cabello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Seiya, quien estaba inclinado sobre ella, demasiado cerca.

— ¿En dónde están los demás? – preguntó Serena.

— Convencí a Mimet para que se fuera – respondió Seiya.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Serena y miró su reloj — . ¡Oh, no!...

Seiya le tomó del brazo y le impidió ponerse de pie.

— Oh, no puedes irte – dijo él — . Viniste hasta aquí en busca de compañía y yo estoy deseoso de dártela – sonrió de manera sugestiva — . Podríamos ir a algún sitio más tranquilo.

— ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Serena.

Antes que pudiera apartarse de él, el peso de Seiya la detuvo contra la arena, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro e intentaba besarla. Atemorizada, puesto que él era más grande y pesado que ella, Serena intentó levantar la rodilla, pero Seiya fue apartado de su lado con rapidez. Cuando Seiya cayó sobre la arena, a cierta distancia, Serena se enderezó de manera automática y de su boca escapó una exclamación de horror al ver que Darien levantaba a Seiya con una mano. El rostro de su marido tenía expresión de ira. Al ver que su puño golpeaba a Seiya, Serena gritó:

— ¡Darien...detente! – toda su vida odió la violencia y quería terminar con ese episodio, pero no podía mover los pies porque paralizada por el temor. Al ver que Darien golpeaba al joven por tercera ocasión, Serena sintió que una nube negra la rodeaba y cayó en la arena. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba acostada en su cama y varias caras la miraban — . ¡Ese joven...oh, Dios!

Alguien le oprimió la mano y escuchó que a lo lejos Darien hablaba en italiano.

— El está bien, Serena – era la voz de su cuñada — . Sammy detuvo a Darien a tiempo.

— Pensé que iba a matarlo... – manifestó Serena. Hotaru se sentó en el borde la cama y ordenó a la servidumbre que se marchara. Le dio vuelta a la toalla húmeda que Serena tenía sobre la frente. Serena no podía dejar de temblar al recordar la manera como Darien atacó a un joven de apenas veinte años. Se asió a la mano de Hotaru y dijo — : Tienes que sacarme de aquí... – murmuró con desesperación.

— ¿Qué sucede entre Darien y tu? – Hotaru estaba pálida y preocupada — . Un joven intenta besarte en la playa y Darien pierde la cabeza. Nunca lo había visto perder el control, pero mi hermano no te dañaría – Serena la miró desolada. Se sentía derrotada. Darien rompió el último hilo que los mantenía unidos y Serena sentía la necesidad desgarradora y desesperada de escapar de su dominio. Ya no le importaban Armad y Mina y sus esperanzas de que su matrimonio sobreviviera — . Caminábamos por la playa para encontrarte. Siempre te olvidas del tiempo...Darien reía, no estaba enfadado...

— Desearía que me hubiera golpeado a mí – dijo Serena sin escuchar.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Darien nunca te golpearía. Pensó que te estaban atacando, cualquier hombre... – hizo una pausa — . No, no fue correcto lo que hizo. Nosotros vimos una cosa y él vio otra. Nosotros vimos cómo la chica nadó hacia el yate, resultaba obvio que no había nada dudoso, pero Darien... Darien siente muchos celos por ti.

Darien entró en la habitación, Serena ni siquiera quiso mirarlo y él palideció. Sabía que no la dejaría en paz sin una explicación, por lo que comenzó a hablar de la hora que pasó charlando con los turistas mas él la interrumpió diciendo:

— Ah...hablas con extraños que ni siquiera son de tu clase. Turistas corrientes. Tal vez olvidas quien eres, no perteneces a esa gente.

— Te hablé por primera vez en un ascensor – le recordó Serena.

— Eso fue diferente.

Serena se dijo que no fue diferente y que ella siempre habló con las personas que tenía cerca, pues le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos. Darien se sintió atraído por su vivacidad y por eso mismo quería mantenerla encerrada. El olvidaba que esos jóvenes turistas venían de un medio superior al de ella.

— ¿Fue así como se conocieron? – preguntó Hotaru con intención de aligerar el ambiente.

— El prácticamente me negó el saludo – aseguró Serena.

— ¡Por Dios!... – exclamó Darien — . Te quejas después de seis años.

-Los dejaré solos – manifestó Hotaru, sintiéndose incómoda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien se colocó en donde ella no podía evitar verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? – la miró con desdén — . Estabas coqueteando. ¿De qué otra manea ibas a llegar a es situación? Ellos siquiera sabían quien eras. Mi esposa no se mezcla con gente que invade propiedad privada. ¿No tienes sentido de decoro y de discreción? ¿Debo vigilarte en cada lugar al que vayas?

Serena no tenía respuestas que darle, una pared de cristal los separaba del entendimiento.

Ella apenas tenía veintitrés años y un año de su vida lo pasó con la sociedad elitista a la que él pertenecía. Darien nunca confió en ella, pues la confirmó con su familia y nunca aprobó a nadie que ella conociera. Su única ruta de escape fue a través de Mina. Desde el principio, Darien se comportó como si su traición estuviera escrita en los astros. Fue posesivo en exceso, mucho antes de tener motivo que lo justificara.

— Quiero irme con Sammy y Hotaru – fue lo único que pudo decirle Serena.

Su relación era imposible. Darien estaba dominado por los celos y la desconfianza. Si miraba con coquetería o charlaba con cualquier hombre entre veinte y veinticinco años, Darien sospecharía y cada vez las cosas empeorarían. La tendría presa y la sofocaría hasta que entre ellos hubiera resentimiento y enemistad.

— ¡No! – dijo Darien y la miró con ira.

A Serena le dolía saber con exactitud lo que pensaba de él. Darien reaccionaba con incredulidad al saber que ella quería irse sólo porque él actuó como lo haría cualquier marido griego con un hombre que se acercara a su esposa. Estaba furioso porque ella no le dio una explicación más detallada y porque Serena no se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Además, Darien pensaba que ella animó a Seiya y sentía ira al saber que castigó al que cometió la falta, pero no a la instigadora. Su código de honor no le permitía golpear a una mujer, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podría controlarse?

Serena durmió un rato y cuando despertó, Hotaru estaba a su lado.

— Me quedaré unos días – anunció Hotaru. Serena se enderezó en la cama.

— Se supone que esta noche partirían a Nueva York – señaló Serena y Hotaru sonrió.

— Sammy puede sobrevivir solo unos cuantos días. En el apartamento hay servicio y él estará trabajando todo el tiempo.

— No es necesario que te quedes – aseguró Serena.

— Darien me lo pidió. Está preocupado por ti.

— Quiere asegurarse de que me acompañes la próxima vez que camine por la playa, supongo – comentó Serena con desagrado.

— No, por supuesto que no – le aseguró Hotaru — . Piensa que necesitas la compañía de una mujer. ¿Quieres cenar?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

— ¿En dónde esta Darien?

— En la taberna, emborrachándose – dijo Hotaru y se ruborizó — . Sammy lo dejó allí. Tú te impresionaste mucho por lo que hizo, ¿no comprendes lo molesto que está?

Serena se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa.

— Estoy segura que no es remordimiento lo que siente – manifestó Serena — . ¿Cómo está Seiya?

— El está bien – le aseguró Hotaru con tono de reproche. Pensaba que no era correcto que Serena preguntara por segunda ocasión por le hombre que la atacó, cuando su marido se emborrachaba en el pueblo para olvidar — . Sus amigos se lo llevaron. No son gente decente, Serena. Ese mismo joven insultó a la hija de un pescador anoche en el pueblo y comenzó una riña. Dos chicas y tres hombres viajan en el mismo yate y ninguno de ellos está casado. Eso habla por sí mismo. Eres demasiado confiada, Serena.

En la intimidad del baño, Serena comprendió que en unas cuantas horas, Hotaru cambió de opinión. Ahora no creía culpable a Darien y se decía que él actuó con violencia porque fue provocado por unos turistas escandalosos. Con seguridad pensaba que Serena cometió un error al hablar con ellos o tal vez sospechaba, al igual que Darien, que ella fue la culpable, al ver que su hermano hacía algo que no era característico en él, como el embriagarse.

Por el bien de los dos, Darien tenía que dejarla partir. En la playa, Serena vio cómo se desvanecían sus esperanzas de un futuro juntos. Aunque Mina y Armad hablaran con Darien, Serena dudaba que él quisiera escucharlos.

— ¿Amas...a Darien? – preguntó Hotaru, mientras cenaban.

— No siempre el amor es suficiente – dijo Serena — . El no me ama, pero tiene que mantenerme a su lado. El dejarme ir sería tan saludable para él como para mí. No podemos vivir en el pasado.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de dejarlo? – preguntó Hotaru y se mordió el labio — . Acaban de volver a casarse. Darien estaba feliz cuando nosotros llegamos. ¿Por qué eres tan dura con él?

Mas tarde, Serena se volvió en la cama y parpadeó al notar la silueta oscura en un sillón que estaba en una esquina.

— ¿Darien?... ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Serena, impresionada por su presencia silenciosa.

— ¿Importa eso? — preguntó él. Ella volvió a recostarse. Estaba deprimida.

— No— dijo Serena.

— No deberías tenerme – indicó Darien — . Antes te comportaste conmigo como si yo fuera... – se puso de pie — . Eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo... Lo que sucedió hoy no fue culpa mía. Al verte de nuevo...con otro hombre, perdí el control.

— Algún día lo perderás conmigo... – sugirió Serena.

— ¡No! Hicieras lo que hicieras, no te tocaría. No soy hombre violento.

Serena se dijo que sus pasiones sí eran violentas en lo referente a ella. En todo lo demás, Darien se controlaba. Era puntual, ordenado, organizado y su apariencia, inmaculada. Tenía grandes responsabilidades. Era el pilar para sus hermanos y hermanas. En todo lo demás él era fuerte, un hombre con principios y honorables, merecedor de respeto, pero ella era quien lo desequilibrada.

— Tienes que dejarme ir – repitió Serena. Darien se sentó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

— Estos son pequeños problemas. Eres demasiado sensitiva y en lo único que puedes pensar es en escapar. Yo no huyo de los problemas. Los enfrento... y tú los enfrentarás conmigo.

— Somos veneno uno para el otro – señaló Serena.

— ¡Qué melodrama! – se lamentó Darien — . No estés allí como si fuera a atacarte – al escucharlo, Serena volvió la cabeza y al hacerlo cometió un error, puesto que él le acarició el cabello y le besó la boca con ansiedad. Serena no respondió, se sentía vacía, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Darien apartó la cara — . Nunca estás allí cuando te necesito. ¿Por qué debo maldecirme con una esposa que no me ama? Perdóname por olvidar que estás aquí obligada, no volveré a molestarte.

Serena supo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Darien la dejara ir. Era demasiado orgulloso para aferrarse a una esposa que no le respondía en la cama. Esa era la última ofensa que él soportaría. Serena no comprendía por qué las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas, si estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería. ¿Por qué debería lamentar porque él creyera que le daba la espalda cuando la necesitaba? Darien nunca habló de eso... ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

TRES días más tarde, Serena se sintió muy mal en el instante en que se levantó de la cama. Una de las doncellas la escuchó volver el estómago en el baño y fue en busca de Luna, quien apareció con una significativa sonrisa en los labios. Los dos días anteriores, Serena también despertó con náuseas y no quiso pensar en ello diciéndose que todavía no tenía prueba física, por lo que no estaba embarazada.

Serena oraba pidiendo no estar esperando otro hijo. Esa mañana partirían a Roma. Darien había estado distante y cortés durante las últimas cuarenta ocho horas. Todo parecía indicar que poco a poco él se iría alejando de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Serena, deseando borrar la sonrisa esperanzada de Luna.

— ¿Se siente enferma la señora?

— Creo que el pescado que cené anoche no me cayó bien. Me sentí intranquila toda la noche – respondió Serena y levantó la barbilla.

Luna se retiró y Serena se mojó la cara con manos temblorosas. Se decía que eso no podría sucederle, que su sistema se había alterado por el viaje, el cambio de clima y de dieta...por los nervios. Sin embargo, no podía apartar de su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche especial en Londres...se dejó dominar por la pasión en el momento equivocado. Esa náusea, esos mareos y esa lasitud, le resultaban muy familiares. Darien la embarazó y ella deseaba gritar. No era justo...

— ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Hotaru durante el desayuno — . Estás muy pálida.

— Pasé una mala noche – respondió Serena y estudió la mesa. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera pintado una cruz en la frente y no quería mirar la dirección a Darien. Recordó todo su sufrimiento durante los meses cuando a Endymion. Si Darien descubría lo que le sucedía, no la dejaría ir.

Mas tarde, nunca supo cómo pudo soportar el viaje en el helicóptero. Cuando esperaba a Endymion, sufría de náuseas hasta al viajar en coche, pero lo peor de todo era el viajar en avión.

Durante el viaje a Roma, su mente no pudo controlar las náuseas y pasó la mayor parte del viaje en el baño.

Hotaru murmuró algo respecto a la comida en mal estado. Darien estaba muy pálido y silencioso, después de una mirada de reproche de Serena. La única vez que la vio con náusea durante un vuelo fue cuando estaba embarazada de Endymion, por lo que él no necesitaría demasiada imaginación para sospechar la causa.

Darien insistió en cargarla al bajar del avión. El ya había recuperado el color, aunque tenía expresión de culpa, lo cual le dio un gran placer a Serena. Un médico la esperaba en la casa.

Hotaru la ayudó a acostarse.

— Yo nunca estuve así – dijo Hotaru — . Resulta difícil estar contenta cuando te sientas tan enferma.

— No siempre es igual – dijo el médico — . Ningún embarazo es igual a otro. Puede haber pequeñas similitudes, pero con descanso y calma, gozará de excelente salud esta vez.

Serena se sentía miserable. Tan pronto como el médico se fue y las hermanas de Darien y Neherenia la dejaron sola, después de darle consejos, Serena se volvió y empezó a llorar sin consuelo. ¡Qué sencillo resultaba para los demás hablar acerca de la alegría de la maternidad, cuando no habían vivido un purgatorio como el que le esperaba durante los siguientes ocho meses, puesto que su matrimonio ya no era tal.

**ESTA EMBARAZADA Y CREO QUE DARIEN ACTUO UN POCO CELOSO PERO SEIYA TAMPOCO ESTABA ACTUANDO BIEN Y SERE TUVO LA CULPA POR CONFIADA…**

**PD QUE NUEVA HISTORIA LES LATE MAS **

**"UNA PROPOSCION ESCANDALOSA"**

**"TE ESPERARE SIEMPRE"**

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

— El médico quiere que permanezcas en cama durante unos días – le recordó Darien.

— ¡Te odio! – exclamó Serena.

Darien tenía el cabello alborotado, la corbata floja y se notaba su tensión. Serena se dijo que él no la amaba, que volvería a abandonarla en Florencia para que sufriera lejos de él. Ese médico no sabía de qué hablaba al decir que las cosas serían diferentes esa vez.

— Comprenderás...debes entender que no puedo estar de acuerdo con un aborto – manifestó Darien y la miró — . No podía vivir con eso. Desearía poder, mas no puedo. Tal vez sea una falsa alarma – parecía como si deseara que así fuera. ¿Qué clase de hombre era para pensar en una solución así? Serena sintió horror. Una vez más, Darien estaba condenado a la paternidad con una mujer a la que no amaba, a la que no podía respetar y con quien no podía vivir.

— Nunca te perdonaré por mencionar esa posibilidad – murmuró Serena — . ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en eso aunque fuera por un momento? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

— ¿Yo? – preguntó Darien perdiendo su control habitual. Habló tan fuerte que ella levantó la cara para mirarlo — . Yo... ¿Yo no quiero a mi propio hijo? ¡Estoy feliz! Y no me disculparé por ello. Esta vez observaré cómo crece mi hijo, esta vez no estaré lejos.

Era las once de la noche cuando Darien volvió a aparecer.

— Tomaré tiempo libre para asegurarme de que te cuides – anunció él con agresividad en la oscuridad — . Si pudiera sufrir por ti, lo haría, pero no puedo. No quiero que pienses que te dejo sola le asió el cuerpo con manos firmes y deslizó los dedos sobre su vientre en un movimiento muy revelador — . ¿Cuándo lo sabremos? – preguntó con impaciencia.

La abrazaba, el niño le inspiró una actitud de preocupación. Serena comprendió que estaba contento.

Durante los días siguientes, Darien tuvo muchas atenciones con Serena. Le regaló ropa de dormir primorosa, los últimos libros y se aseguró de que ella no moviera ni un músculo.

Parecía que la mantendría acostada durante los veinte años siguientes. Una de las hermanas le regaló a Darien un libro sobre embarazo y después de leerlo, un simple dolor de cabeza de Serena habría bastado para que se apresurara a llevarla al hospital más cercano.

— ¿Te estás muriendo? – le preguntó una tarde Endymion — . Escuché que la abuela decía que papá pensaba que te estabas muriendo.

Al escucharlo, Serena rió. El comentario del pequeño la hizo ver el aspecto gracioso de la sobreprotectora actitud de Darien. Cuando llegó el médico, Serena le pidió que hablara con su marido. De otra manera, él nunca creería que estaba en condiciones para viajar a Florencia.

Una hora más tarde, apareció Darien.

— A mí no me pareces saludable – le dijo Darien — . ¿He exagerado?

Serena comprendió que era culpa de ella que actuara de esa manera, ya que en numerosas ocasiones comentó sus sufrimientos durante su primer embarazo. A Serena no le gustaba lo que ahora sucedía, pues él parecía muy preocupado por el niño y ella no era una inválida.

— Creo que el médico tiene razón – dijo Serena — . No va a ser un embarazo semejante al anterior, además, en el primero, tampoco hubo peligro de perder a Endymion.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esa manera? – preguntó él con amargura — . Lo único que te pido es que tengas al niño y que lo ames, aunque sea mi hijo.

Serena parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas.

— No tienes que pedirme eso, Darien. ¿No comprendes? Sentí pánico y es probable que mis nervios me hicieron sentirme enferma. No tienes que sentirte...

— ¿Culpable? – preguntó él con mirada sombría — . Aquella noche no cuidé de ti, sólo pensé en mis necesidades. No era necesario que esto sucediera.

— Darien, yo también soy una persona adulta. Yo tampoco pensé y no es...no tiene que ser un desastre – aseguró Serena — . Los dos queremos al niño, ¿no lo comprendes? Eso es algo que podemos compartir.

— Será lo único que compartamos – señaló él y frunció el ceño — . Viviremos separados en la misma casa. Eso es lo que quisiste desde un principio y no fue razonable de mi parte el exigir más.

— ¿No fue razonable? – preguntó Serena

— Así es. Tú viste con más claridad que yo. Esperemos que seamos mejores amigos que amantes, eso será menos explosivo.

— ¿Amigos? – preguntó Serena y apretó la mano sobre las sábanas. Darien soltó una carcajada.

— Veo que la idea te confunde. ¿De qué otra manera podríamos vivir en paz? Cuando te forcé a casarte conmigo, pedí algo imposible y ya lo acepté.

— Sí – dijo Serena. Comprendió que él había dominado el deseo que sentía por ella y si ya no la veía como mujer sexualmente atractiva, no sentiría celos. Amigos... no quería a Darien como a un amigo, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde. El le sonrió.

— Ya no habrá escenas angustiosas entre nosotros. Me siento feliz al saberlo.

Serena no se sintió feliz al escucharlo. ¿No comprendía Darien que esos días que pasaron en Kordos fueron un período necesario de ajuste? Antes de que sucediera la desagradable escena en la playa, se formaba un entendimiento frágil entre ellos, a pesar de los celos que él sentía. Su comportamiento ese día la estremeció y tal vez sucedió lo mismo con Darien. Ahora él actuaba de una manera previsible, comprendía que había cometido una falta. Tal vez ella fue la causante de esa falta.

Ahora, Darien trataba sus problemas con lógica y Serena apreciaba eso.

APARTE de las náuseas durante el vuelo a Pisa, Serena estaba bien, pero cuanto más se acercaban al final del viaje, más tensa se sentía. Casa del Fiore fue su prisión durante su separación y asociaba a la villa del siglo dieciocho con recuerdos felices. Darien no parecía sentimental al respecto.

La casa estaba en las afueras de Florencia, en las colinas toscanas. La primavera florecía. Serena recordó que su primer día que visitaron Casa del Fiore, ésta estaba rodeada de hierbas crecidas y flores silvestres y que su descuidada fachada color de rosa brillaba bajo el sol que se ponía. Después de que el agente se fue, Darien le hizo el amor entre las flores. Serena se ruborizó y en seguida palideció, parecía que los recuerdos era su único consuelo. Darien se cansó de ella mucho antes de su primer incidente. Serena estaba convencida de ello. ¿Cuándo se negó Darien algo que todavía deseaba?

— Bienvenida a casa – murmuró Darien cuando el auto cruzo los pilares al principio del largo sendero.

Serena recordó que fue ella quine escogió la casa, no Darien. Se entusiasmó por todas las mejoras que tendrían que hacer su voluntad. Serena se encargó de transformar el interior de la casa y de luchar con los trabajadores italianos que siempre le decían domani y pasaban sobre ella para hablar con Darien, quien nunca tuvo tiempo o el interés para tratarlos. Al separarse, suspendió las obras, dejando sólo unos cuartos terminados.

Endymion fue el primero en bajar del coche, ansioso por explorar. Darien nunca lo llevó a visitar esa casa, puesto que cerró la villa y nada más dejó un vigilante. Todo el personal era nuevo y sonriente los recibió en el vestíbulo. La horrible alfombra rojo cereza que ella escogiera para el suelo todavía estaba allí.

Diana, el ama de llaves, le sonrió y tan pronto como terminaron las presentaciones, Serena se olvidó de Darien y se dedicó a explorar. Era como regresar en el tiempo, todo estaba como ella lo dejara.

— Veo que no usaste la casa – comentó Serena al escuchar los pasos de Darien detrás de ella — . No tiene buena apariencia.

— Me agrada – dijo Darien — . Tiene un encanto especial.

En el piso superior, Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirarla puerta de la habitación que compartieran. ¿Cómo podía Darien llevarla a esa casa? ¿No tenía sentimientos? Hacia cualquier lado que volviera la cara, veía algo del pasado. Darien le tomó la mano y dijo:

— ¿Fue un error traerte acá de nuevo? Amaste esta casa.

— ¿En dónde colocaremos a Endymion? – preguntó ella sin responder y caminó por el corredor para mirar las habitaciones vacías. Sólo había amueblado una habitación para huéspedes y Darien tampoco cambió eso.

— Yo usaré el vestidor de nuestra habitación – dijo Darien, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Serena asintió y se ruborizó. Lo primero que tendría que hacer era amueblar esa pequeña habitación para que Darien la ocupara.

— Tengo mucho que hacer – murmuró Serena.

— No debes cansarte demasiado estaré aquí y podrás pedirme lo que necesites.

Serena rió.

— Darien, la última vez que te presenté un muestrario de papel tapiz, colocaste un expediente encima de él.

— Con seguridad a menudo herí tus sentimientos – comentó — , eso no volverá a suceder.

— No espero que te dediques a las trivialidades de la casa – comentó Serena.

Más tarde lo vio desde la ventana de su habitación. Jugaba a la pelota con Endymion. Serena observaba cómo abrazaba con afecto a su hijo, parecía feliz.

Darien colocó un muro entre ellos, el cual ella no quería y sin embargo, él parecía feliz. Darien sólo luchó contra su orgullo al decidir que debería optar por una relación platónica.

Ya en la cama, pensó en él, acostado en el lecho individual en la pequeña habitación contigua y se dijo que sería mejor acostumbrarse a la idea, puesto que él nunca cambiaba de opción cuando tomaba una decisión.

Serena soñó que estaba encerrada en una casa sin ventanas ni puertas y que cuando corría queriendo escapara, siempre chocaba con un muro blanco. Abrió los ojos y sollozó. Darien estaba inclinado sobre ella.

— Es sólo un sueño – la calmó Darien — . ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Adormilada, Serena negó con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y dijo.

— No te vayas...

Darien estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y se quedó muy quieto.

Serena se sintió avergonzada al notar su sorpresa.

— Vuelve a dormir – murmuró Darien y se acostó a su lado.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Darien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Serena y su cabello acariciaba su barbilla. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre los senos. Serena sintió una mezcla de ansiedad y ternura y él abrió los ojos, apartándose de inmediato y le dijo:

— No creo que el compartir la cama sea una buena idea – habló con tono irónico — .La próxima vez que despiertes por la noche, dejaré encendida la luz.

Serena fingió una carcajada y lo miró partir, estaba casi segura de que él vio la invitación reflejada en sus ojos. Comprendió que para Darien ella ya no era una tentación.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Serena mandó a levantar la alfombra del vestíbulo y quedó al descubierto el hermoso suelo de mármol Gavorrano, de un tono rosa pálido, también contrató los servicios de un decorador de interiores.

Darien habló de abrir una sucursal de su empresa en Florencia. Serena estaba sorprendida al ver que él se interesaba en todos los detalles de la casa y que visitaba tiendas en donde vendían ropa para infantes. A cada momento, Darien demostraba que ella no tenía motivo para quejarse de abandono de parte de él.

Sin embargo, todas las noches Darien dormía solo y eso no parecía causarle ninguna tensión.

Una tarde, cuando regresaron de hacer compras en Florencia, otra carta de Steven la esperaba. Darien se la entregó con una brillante sonrisa.

— El quiere mantenerse en contacto, ¿no es así? – dijo Darien — . Tal vez te gustaría que nos visite este verano.

Dejándola aturdida, Darien se dirigió a la biblioteca. ¿Acaso Serena había imaginado que él sentía celos de Steven. Tuvo que admitir que le dolía que él no sintiera celos.

También recibió una carta de su madre en la que le decía que estaba preocupada por Mina, puesto que no iba a visitarlos desde que Serena se fuera.

"En teléfono se le escuchaba muy tensa, no es la misma", le decía su madre en la carta. "¿Crees que su estado de ánimo se deba a algún hombre?" tengo esperanza de que ella haya confiado en ti"

Serena no tenía noticias de Mina. Suponía que Armad no logró convencer a su hermana y con eso moría su deseo de dejar al descubierto el pasado. Ya habían transcurrido casi cuatro semanas desde que él la llamara desde Atenas. Tarde o temprano, Serena tendría que escribirle a Mina, pues no quería que sus padres sufrieran al enterarse de que sus hijas estaban en desacuerdo. No obstante, para Serena era demasiado pronto para escribir esa carta. Su ira y amargura ya eran menores, mas todavía estaba pagando el precio de esa mañana.

Al día siguiente, Diana le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Darien entró en su habitación acompañado por Endymion, quien saltaba entusiasmado.

— Es tu cumpleaños – dijo Darien y Serena parpadeó. Lo había olvidado por completo.

— Feliz cumpleaños – gritó Endymion. Colocó un sobre sobre su taza de té y una caja a un lado.

— Feliz cumpleaños – le deseó Darien y le besó la mejilla sonrojada. Le entregó una tarjeta de felicitación, de esas que no tienen mensaje. Serena supuso que él tuvo que recorrer Florencia para poder encontrar una tarjeta que tuviera un dibujo adecuado a su situación. Al abrir la tarjeta se encontró con una enorme llave pegada con cinta adhesiva. Serena lo miró esperanzada y pensó que tal vez era la llave de la puerta que comunicaba sus dos dormitorios, puesto que la cerradura estaba vacía de los dos lados.

— Es una sorpresa – dijo Darien y sonrió — . Necesitamos salir para encontrar la cerradura de esa llave.

Serena asintió y lamentó haberse equivocado al tratar de adivinar a dónde pertenecía la llave. Después de eso, le resultó imposible desayunar. Endymion se quedó en casa, y Darien la llevó a Florencia. Estacionó el coche cerca del Amo y caminaron por las calles angostas y llenas de gente.

— ¿Me gustará...la sorpresa? – preguntó Serena.

— Espero que sí...Creo que sí te gustará – dijo él y en su boca apareció una sonrisa infantil mientras dejaban la vía Tornebuoni — . — Pensé en esto en Grecia – Serena se preguntó si con tanta anticipación él recordó su cumpleaños. Eso le agradaba. Darien le tomó con impaciencia la mano — . Cierra los ojos – la abrazó para obligarla a caminar unos pasos más antes de volverla — . Ahora puedes abrir los ojos.

— ¿Se supone que debo ver algo? — preguntó Serena al observar los escaparates decorados en verde y oro de la tienda aparentemente vacía que tenían enfrente.

— Mira el nombre – le sugirió Darien. Lo que ella leyó la dejó inmóvil. "Antiques Crystal— Firenze". Mientras Darien colocaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, Serena intentó mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Darien le compró una tienda? — . ¿No vas a entrar?

Serena permaneció de pie en el espacioso interior. El suelo estaba cubierto de cajas y basura. La tienda era con facilidad cuatro veces mayor que la anterior.

— ¿Cómo...lo conseguiste? Está en un sitio muy céntrico...debe de haberte costado una fortuna... ¿O es rentada?

— Te pertenece a ti. Al dueño anterior le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Con ese precio, debió llevarse la basura – se quejó Darien.

— ¿Quieres que me dedique a este negocio? – preguntó Serena y deseó que hubiera dónde sentarse, pues las piernas le temblaban. Temía que fuera un gigantesco mal entendido.

— Esa fue la idea, pero...

— Sabía que habría un pero – manifestó Serena.

— El niño – dijo Darien y extendió las manos de manera expresiva — . No sabía que estaba en camino. ¿Crees poder esperar hasta después de que nazca para inaugurar este lugar? Me temo que el comenzar ahora, sería poco indicado, mas cuando nazca el pequeño podemos contratar a una niñera...

Serena se relajó al darse cuenta de que no era el pero que ella temía.

Hubo un silencio. Estaba muy sorprendida, Darien le abría la puerta de su jaula de oro.

Después de un momento, él suspiró y dijo:

— Sé que te gusta estar ocupada. Tienes mucha energía. Cuando termines con la casa y Endymion esté en la escuela, ¿qué harás con tu tiempo libre? Sugiero que contrates a un gerente para que no estés demasiado atada al negocio, pero eso depende de ti.

Serena deseaba llorar. Cuando Neherenia se enterara de eso, pensaría que su hijo se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Decidiste esto en Grecia? – preguntó Serena.

— Sabía lo mucho que te aburriste antes en casa, necesitabas un estímulo. Esta vez quiero que te sientas contenta al estar casada y aquí tendrás un desafío, tú...

— ¡Darien, es lo más maravilloso que alguien ha hecho por mi! – lo interrumpió Serena. Al comprarle ese negocio, Darien dominó su necesidad de tenerla encerrada. Al observarlo, Serena comprendía que él todavía se cuestionaba respecto a la decisión que tomó. Sin embargo, lo que importaba era que él lo hizo por ella, a pesar de que temía darle tanta libertad. Dudosa, Serena extendió la mano para tomar la de él — . Nunca tendrás motivo para lamentarlo.

— Tengo que confiar en ti. Tuviste razón cuando lo señalaste. El problema era mío. Aquel día en la isla, perdí el control y no volverá a suceder.

De pronto Serena comprendió que tenían alguna esperanza, aun sin Mina o Armad.

Cinco días más tarde, Darien voló a Roma. Se suponía que regresaría a casa para pasar el fin de semana, mas la tarde transcurrió sin que él apareciera. Por la noche temprano, Serena estaba sentada junto a la ventana del salón y se preguntaba por qué él no había telefoneado.

En ese momento, advirtió que un pequeño Fiat amarillo que producía mucho ruido aparecía por el sendero. Sorprendida, vio que del coche bajaban Armad y Mina y que su hermana tomaba la mano de Armad. Serena quedó inmóvil. Un momento después, Diana los pasó.

— Darien está en Roma – fue lo primero que Serena dijo. Armad extendió la mano para saludarla, mientras con el otro brazo abrazaba a su hermana.

— No espero que me recibas bien, pero ya tengo cuatro años más y soy un poco más sabio – comentó Armad.

— Supongo que te habrás preguntado qué sucedía – intervino Mina — . Armad nunca supo que tú y Darien se separaron desde ese día. No quiero que pienses que él es igualmente culpable. Transcurrieron más de dos años antes que volviéramos a vernos. Cuando encontré de nuevo a Armad, no le comenté nada de lo sucedido. No podía llevarlo a casa, no hablarte de él. Estaba atrapada en mi propia trampa.

— Yo no tenía idea – dijo Armad — . De haberlo sabido puedes creerme que no hubiera permanecido callado.

— Ese día cuando tú me dejaste...me sentí molesta – murmuró Mina — . Telefoneé a Armad y le conté todo.

— Y de inmediato volé a Atenas, sin meditar la situación – explicó Armad — . Tu reacción cuando te llamé, me hizo comprender que se necesitaría más que unas palabras.

Mina se sentó, sin dejar de mirar el rostro ansioso de Serena.

— Como es probable que hayas adivinado, al principio me negué a venir. No me siento orgullosa de esto, fue algo imperdonable. No soy valiente y no hubiera podido venir sin la ayuda de Armad. Amé a Darien, Serena. Sin embargo, no de la misma forma como amo a Armad. Me alegra que todo haya terminado, no tienes ni idea del alivio que siento...

Armad aclaró la garganta con impaciencia.

— Creo que en este momento Serena está más interesada en escuchar que ya hablamos con Darien.

— Lo vieron... – murmuró Serena. Pero... ¿Cómo?

— Pensé que sería mejor que viéramos a tu esposo en sus oficina y no mezclarte a ti hasta saber lo que sucedería.

— ¿Qué dijo él? – preguntó Serena.

— Fue... espantoso – dijo su hermana con voz temblorosa — . Se quedó callado, fue como si de pronto comprendiera todo. Un minuto él estaba furioso, y al siguiente, se sentó.

— ¿Pero...te creyó? – preguntó Serena exasperada. Armad se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— Creo que nos creyó – intervino Armad. Nos estoy seguro de que lo hiciera de no estar los dos allí.

— Dicen que se quedó callado... ¿Callado contento o callado enfadado? – preguntó Serena.

— Estaba horrorizado... sorprendido— manifestó Mina.

— Todavía no ha llegado a la casa – indicó Serena.

— Tiene mucho en qué pensar – comentó Mina, con semblante culpable y triste — . Se divorció de ti y al descubrir la verdad, ahora que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto...— Mina dudó — . Verás, nunca pensé en lo que sería para él. El decirle la verdad no fue darle algo para tener motivo para celebrar. Esa es la mejor manera como puedo explicarlo...

Serena la observó sin comprender. Darien debía de apresurarse a llegar a casa para... ¿Qué? ¿Arrojarse a sus pies y pedirle disculpas? Al igual que Mina, Serena nunca pensó en lo que haría Darien al enterarse de la verdad, nunca se preguntó cómo reaccionaría.

— Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos – señaló Armad — . Estamos hospedados en un hotel y lo que menos necesita Darien, es encontrarnos aquí cuando regrese.

— Crees que si esperamos para casarnos unos cuantos meses, Darien y tu asistirían a nuestra boda? – murmuró Mina con inseguridad.

— Con franqueza, creo que tu hermana tiene otras cosas más importantes en mente en este momento – intervino Armad, y Mina se ruborizó.

Serena flaqueó al ver los ojos rojos e irritados de su hermana y la abrazó brevemente. El hielo estaba roto. Sin embargo, todavía no podía mirar a los ojos a Mina y decirle que la perdonaba, puesto que el precio que pagó fue demasiado alto.

Serena logró sonreír cuando los despidió. El retraso de Darien la preocupaba cada vez más, por lo que telefoneó a la casa de la familia en Roma, para hablar con Zafiro, quien ahora trabajaba ayudando a Darien. Serena se enteró de que Darien salió de la oficina antes de la hora de almuerzo. Cuando colgó el auricular se lamentó de haber llamado, ya que Neherenia tomó el teléfono para preguntar si había algún problema.

A las dos de la mañana, al fin se fue a la cama y la ansiedad quedó reemplazada por la ira. ¿Cómo podía Darien hacerle eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo preocupada que estaría?

**WOW COMO HABRA TOMADO LA VERDAD DARIEN? Y MINA TAN EGOISTA COMO SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN ELLA PRIMERO…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Mentira Cruel**

**(****The Veranchetti Marriage)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

DARIEN llegó a casa al día siguiente, después del mediodía. Estaba tan elegante e inmaculado como siempre; no obstante, parecía como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche. Además de su ligera palidez y de la tensión que se notaba reflejada alrededor de su boca, Serena no notó otra emoción reflejada en su semblante o en su mirada. Darien la miró y se dejó caer sobre le sofá. Por un momento mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, después la levantó y el aire de vulnerabilidad había desaparecido.

— Debí llamarte, mas creo que es el menor de mis pecados – dijo Darien.

— Mina y Armad vinieron anoche. Sé que los viste – le informó Serena y una fría sonrisa apareció en la boca de él.

— Estuve a punto de hacer un mal comentario respecto a ellos, mas tú tienes un dicho acerca de la gente que vive en casas de cristal...— Darien hizo una pausa — . Pasé la noche en el coche. No sabía qué decirte...necesitaba tiempo. Tu hermana me informó que te dijo la verdad antes de casarte conmigo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Sabía que no me creerías – respondió Serena. Darien soltó una carcajada y se estudió las manos.

— Me conoces demasiado bien, no debí hacer esa pregunta. Un marido más cariñoso y menos intimidante hubiera invitado a la confidencia. No te culpo por mantenerte en silencio. Armad... ¿Fue él quien te llamó cuando estábamos en la isla? Ese día estabas muy feliz – su tono de voz no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

— Por supuesto que estaba feliz...después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, al fin tuve esperanzas de que todo pudiera aclararse – dijo Serena.

-Ya todo está aclarado – indicó Darien y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones despacio, mientras la miraba— . Una disculpa, sin importar con cuánta sinceridad la dijera, sería otro insulto a los muchos que ya te he hecho. En mi deseo de venganza, te hice un daño incalculable. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir borraría el dolor que te causé.

Al escucharlo, Serena palideció y sus dedos se cerraron sobre el brazo del sillón. Se sentía enferma porque tenía miedo. Si él la amara podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no era así. Darien sentía el peso de su conciencia por haberla juzgado mal y no encontraba palabras para expresar su pesar por todo lo sucedido entre ellos desde aquel día en Venecia.

— Dijiste que el reloj no camina hacia atrás – le recordó Darien — . Tenías razón, y aún antes que ellos se pusieran en contacto conmigo ayer, ya lo había comprendido. También comprendí que un...marido amoroso no se hubiera comportado de la manera como lo hice hace cuatro años. Debí sabe que si mi esposa terminó en los brazos de otro hombre, mi comportamiento contribuyó a esa traición, sin duda alguna...mas entonces no era capaz de entenderlo...

— Darien...yo...— Serena no pudo seguir hablando. Le dolía verlo sufrir, mas su control frío la detenía. Darien se puso de pie de pronto y movió una mano para silenciarla.

— No, no digas que no hable de ello...tengo que decirlo. Me enamoré de ti porque estabas llena de vida y después me dediqué a quitarte esa alegría. Peor aún, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que te hacía.

Serena enterró las uñas en el terciopelo del sillón.

— No fue tan malo – murmuró Serena con voz débil.

— No seas tan generosa conmigo – pidió Darien — . ¿Cuándo lo fui yo contigo? Si te hubiera permitido vivir a tu gusto, ahora no me sentiría como un tirano de Edad Media... pero no fue así. Una vez más tuve que acercarme a tu vida y convertirla en una ruina, hasta llegar al punto de dejarte embarazada otra vez. ¿Y por qué sucedió eso? Porque te chantajeé hasta llevarte a la cama... fue como si te hubiera violado.

Serena se estremecía al notar la comprensión en Darien, la cual con seguridad existía desde antes del día anterior, pues él no podía haber llegado a esa conclusión en una noche. No obstante, lo que escuchaba era tan extremoso, que no sentía consuelo.

Darien se sacó algo del bolsillo y dijo:

— Este es el contrato que te obligué a firmar – rasgó el documento por la mitad — . Ahora no tienes ataduras. Dejaré que vivas tu vida como lo desees. Si no quieres que vea a Endymion...lo aceptaré.

La emoción la dominaba. ¡Todo se repetía de nuevo! Sólo que esta vez, Darien tenía la decencia de no enviar a un abogado para que se encargara del trabajo sucio. Serena recordó las cartas que escribiera y las llamadas que hiciera y esto selló sus labios. Si él quería alejarse, ella se lo permitiría. ¿Por qué decirle que lo amaba, si él no sentía lo mismo?

— Te casaste conmigo nada más para vengarte, ¿no es así? – preguntó Serena — . Una vez que lo lograste, ya no tiene objeto seguir casados.

— Sé que el darte la libertad que nunca te debí haber quitado es una recompensa pobre, pero es todo lo que puedo dar.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó Serena.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo no haré nada – respondió Darien — . Puedes tener el divorcio o la separación, lo que escojas. También es decisión tuya decidir el lugar para vivir. Por supuesto que te dejaré esta casa...

— Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, mas yo también puedo ser generosa – le aseguró Serena con voz temblorosa — . ¡Te haré el equipaje!

— Ya le pedí a Diana que se encargue de eso – murmuró él — . Esto es lo que deseas, ¿No es así?

— Por supuesto que es lo que deseo. ¿Pensabas que iba a suplicarte que te quedaras? – preguntó Serena con voz aguda.

Un músculo del extremo de la boca de Darien brincó, como si sus palabras lo golpearon.

Atormentada y ciega por la ira y la desesperación, Serena vio como abandonaba la habitación. Escuchó sus pasos cuando subió la escalera y cuando poco después bajó, ella todavía no se movía. Por la ventana escuchó el ruido producido por la puerta de un coche al cerrarse.

Inesperadamente, Darien volvió a entrar en la habitación, sin su arrogancia habitual, la miró con frialdad, y preguntó:

— ¿Olvidaste algo?

Serena se preguntó cómo podía él hacerle eso de nuevo, mas no dijo nada. Cuando Darien se volvió para partir, ella se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Por qué, sin importar lo que ella hiciera, él se alejaba? Serena esperaba que sintiera el mismo alivio que ella sintió después de escuchar la confesión de Mina, pero olvidó que Darien no la amaba y que reaccionó de acuerdo a sus principios. El la forzó a ese matrimonio y para disculparse, se alejaba de nuevo de su vida. Serena agradeció el haberlo dejado marcharse creyendo que eso era lo que ella deseaba, pues el amarlo la humilló de nuevo.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en Casa de Fiore. Diana la miraba con compasión. Una semana más tarde, Serena ya no tenía más lágrimas. Su tristeza hizo que Endymion se sintiera inseguro y ella tuvo que controlarse por el bien del niño.

Después de la tensión producida por tener que sonreír todo el día, una noche, Serena terminó por telefonear a Steven. Fue una llamada larga y cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, Steven llegó a su puerta. Endymion lo saludó con júbilo y ante la mirada atónita de Diana, Serena lo abrazó

— ¡Eres un gran apoyo! – le aseguró Serena y lé sonrió.

— Esa es una de las pocas cosas para las que soy bueno – respondió Steven.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sientes? – le preguntó más tarde Steven cuando Endymion ya estaba en la cama.

— No tenía objeto hacerlo – respondió Serena.

— No conozco a Darien...

— ¿Acaso no eres de las personas con suerte? – murmuró Serena, limpiándose la nariz — . La primera vez, él fue sumamente celoso; sin embargo, esta vez fue más...al final, fue demasiado agradable, era como vivir con un santo durante las últimas semanas. Esa no es mi idea de Darien.

— Mi opinión es que él pensó que hacía lo adecuado al irse, como uno de los personajes de esas obras melodramáticas que tanto disfrutan en Grecia.

— Si él no quisiera dejarme no lo hubiera hecho. Pero hablemos de algo más agradable. El se fue y es todo...no quiero volver a vero. ¿Me escuchas? – Serena tomó otro pañuelo desechable y se secó los ojos.

Steven estuvo allí tres días y mencionó que vendería el negocio, puesto que Ann lo convenció de que para él sería mejor atender una tienda sencilla, en una ciudad en donde hubiera más demanda de sus servicios y le dijo que ella buscaría un trabajo más cercano.

Serena tuvo la sensación que los de ella iban en aumento.

Volvió a contratar a los trabajadores en la casa y se dijo que su vida no se destruiría de nuevo. Con anterioridad logró vivir sin Darien y lo lograría de nuevo. Se mantuvo ocupada y todas las noches se acostaba agotada. Tres semanas después de que Darien se fue, Neherenia llegó sin previo aviso.

Sorprendió a Serena con una pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza, con pantalón y una camiseta de Darien.

— Tal vez debí avisarte que vendría – dijo Neherenia. Serena la llevó a un pequeño recibidor, pues estaban redecorando la sala — . Si no es una pregunta impertinente, ¿Quién era el hombre que te visitó? – sorprendida, Serena la miró — .Tu ama de llaves es parienta de una de mis sirvientas y esas noticias viajan con rapidez.

Serena se ruborizó y se dijo que Neherenia podía compararse con el iceberg que hundió al Titanic. Le dio una explicación a Neherenia, insistiendo en la existencia de Ann en la vida de Steven. La mirada fría de Neherenia fue un poco más cálida.

— ¡Ah! Eso tiene más sentido. No pareces muy feliz con la ausencia de mi hijo.

— Eso es asunto de opiniones – respondió Serena con orgullo.

— Todavía no estoy senil –aseguró Neherenia y casi sonrió — . La ropa que usas sólo puede ser una explicación de pena – hizo una pausa — . No me resultó sencillo venir. Tú y yo sólo tenemos algo en común: A Darien, y vine por el bien de él.

— Darien me dejó... – comenzó Serena, y Neherenia movió una mano.

— Creo que no es necesario que me des detalles. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, hace seis años, supe que Darien y tú sólo podrían tener una relación tormentosa. Dada tu personalidad, nada más era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran los problemas...

— ¿Mi personalidad?

— Eres demasiado defensiva. ¿Me dejarás hablar? – preguntó Neherenia — . Si Darien se hubiera casado con una joven más tranquila que se contentara con agradarlo, es probable que el matrimonio hubiera durado. Tu eras muy comunicativa y alegre y Darien sentía que no podía confiar en ti. La falta fue de él. Pude haber puesto un alto al hablar con él, pero escogí conservar mi dignidad, por lo que no intervine...

— Me temo que no comprendo a qué se refiere – dijo Serena y suspiró. Neherenia sonrió.

— Habrás notado que Darien y yo no estamos muy unidos. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el motivo? Darien fue mi primogénito y mi favorito; sin embargo, creo que su lealtad siempre fue primero para su padre. No obstante, cuando era niño éramos bastante unidos, hasta que ocurrió cierto episodio – su voz se escuchaba dudosa — . Perdí el respeto de mi hijo. ¿Te habló él de ello?

Serena estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Neherenia y se maravillaba de que hubiera podido hacer algo que la hiciera caer ante los ojos de su hijo.

— Darien no me hubiera dicho algo de esa naturaleza, a menos que de que fuera necesario que yo lo supiera – murmuró Serena y Neherenia suspiró.

— Una necesidad que él no hubiera reconocido, además, ha hecho todo lo posible por olvidar el episodio. Cuando me casé con el padre de Darien, Mamoru, lo admiraba mucho. Era apenas una adolescente cuando comprendí que el mayor deseo de mis padres era que me casara con el hijo de sus mejores amigos. No fue un matrimonio arreglado, aunque sí esperado.

— ¿Fue infeliz con el padre de Darien? – preguntó Serena sorprendida.

— Cuando me enamoré, por primera y única vez en mi vida, fue cuando fui infeliz – respondió Neherenia. El rostro de Serena se tensó al comprender que Neherenia admitía haber amado a otro hombre. — ¿Por qué no yo? – continuó Neherenia — . Nadie nace siendo santo. Me sentía satisfecha con Mamoru, él era un buen hombre y un marido fiel y me amó hasta el día de su muerte. Nunca supo que durante unas cuantas semanas de nuestro matrimonio yo tuve una aventura con otro hombre. Le hubiera causado un gran dolor descubrir ese secreto. El siempre me tuvo una fe ciega.

Serena comprendió que a Neherenia le costó un gran esfuerzo hacer esa confesión.

— Nos conocimos casi por accidente – siguió Neherenia — . El era un hombre de negocios, aunque no rico. Para mí fue algo como una locura, no pensé en las consecuencias cuando me involucré con él. Cada momento que podía robarle a mi familia lo pasaba al lado de Kayama y fue inevitable que nos descubrieran. La voz de la mujer era casi un susurro. — Deseaba con desesperación estar con él en algún sitio en donde estuviéramos a solas. Teníamos una casa de campo en Cannes. Darien estaba en un internado en esa época y pasaría allí conmigo sus vacaciones. Hubo una epidemia en la escuela y lo dejaron salir antes de tiempo. Darien fue a la casa de campo para sorprenderme y me encontró en los brazos de Kayama. Entonces tenía apenas trece años y yo quedé aterrada pensando que podría decírselo a su padre. Demasiado tarde, comprendí lo que había hecho. Me alejé de Kayama y nunca volví a verlo, pues tenía que pensar en mis hijos y en mi esposo. Darien guardó silencio, comprendió que si hablaba lo único que lograría sería herir a su padre y desilusionarlo.

Al escuchar la triste confesión, Serena supo que no debería de demostrarle compasión, puesto que la señora no se la aceptaría. Neherenia suspiró y añadió:

— Darien no me traicionó, pero ese día perdí al hijo que amaba y respetaba a su madre. Nunca volvió a mencionar el incidente. ¿De qué otra manera podría comportarse? El amor que sentía por su padre lo obligaba a guardar silencio. Ese día Darien maduró, pues aprendió que las apariencias engañan. Ahora comprenderás por qué para él resulta muy difícil confiar en una mujer.

Serena comprendió que Darien se divorció de ella y no se acercó debido a que temía terminar en la posición débil en que estuvo su padre durante su matrimonio. La alejó de su vida para evitar ese peligro.

— ¿Por qué me habla de esto? – preguntó Serena.

— Por Darien...es el pago de una deuda – dijo Neherenia con énfasis — . Ahora tal vez te acerques a él para decirle que en tu vida no hay otro hombre.

— No es tan sencillo como eso...Darien no me ama – dijo Serena.

— ¿Eso importa si él te necesita? – preguntó Neherenia, como si fuera una leona que defiende a su cachorro — . ¡Si hubiera una cura para que él te olvidara, yo se la hubiera dado! Eres la única debilidad de Darien. No sé cómo pudo estar alejado de ti durante cuatro años... y tú dices: "El no me ama" – la imitó — . ¿Crees que me resultó fácil venir aquí a pedirte ayuda? El está en la isla y cuando lo vi la semana pasada, estaba ebrio. ¡Mientras tú pintas tus paredes, mi hijo se rompe en pedazos!

Cuando Neherenia se encaminó a su coche, Serena imaginó a Darien de pie junto a la puerta, aquel mismo día...El no habló, sólo la miraba por última vez. Recordó que él le dijo: "Nunca estás conmigo cuando te necesito". Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se dijo que si Darien tenía problemas, ella iría a su lado y una vez más apartaría su orgullo.

Esa noche cuando bajó del helicóptero y el piloto colocó el cuerpo dormido de Endymion en sus brazos, Serena pensó que se apresuró demasiado para ir al lado de Darien. No lo llamó, no quería que Darien tuviera tiempo para prepararse para su llegada.

Luna salió a recibirla, vestía camisón y la seguía Artemis. Serena colocó a Endymion en los brazos de Artemis y suspiró. Creía que Darien aparecería sorprendido por su arribo inesperado, mas no fue así. Luna intentó persuadirla par que se fuera a la cama. Un rayo de luz salía por debajo de la puerta del estudio y al verlo, Serena la abrió.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el aire invadido por el olor a whisky. Darien estaba en un sillón y Serena no necesitó preguntarse por qué él no salió a recibirla. No se había afeitado en días y tenía una palidez enfermiza. Estaba más delgado y la veía sin enfocar la vista, como un borracho que acepta la presencia de elefantes color de rosa.

— ¡Oh...Darien! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto? – murmuró Serena con pesar. Corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas. Pisó algo y se inclinó para recoger una fotografía arrugada, en la cual ella salía de la tienda charlando animada con Steven. Darien murmuró algo incoherente, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

— ¿Serena? ¡No vuelvas a irte!

Serena se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Me amas? – exigió, con voz temblorosa, segura de que él le revelaría la verdad, debido a la condición en que se encontraba.

— Desaparecerás si digo que sí – murmuró Darien con voz acusadora.

— No desapareceré, estás equivocado – protestó Serena. Darien se pasó los dedos temblorosos por el cabello.

— Sí – respondió él.

— Entonces, filo – pidió Serena.

— Te amo – logró decir Darien — ...Te amo demasiado para aferrarme a ti.

— ¡No...no! – exclamó Serena — . Eso es típico en ti, Darien. Ni siquiera puede pronunciar esas dos palabras de la manera como yo quiero escucharlas. He esperado seis años...y durante esos seis años, sólo una vez las pronunciaste, pero en tiempo pasado...y ahora las dices condicionadas. Si tuviera un poco de orgullo, no estaría aquí dispuesta a decirte te amo...— Serena se apartó, impresionada por haber perdido el control.

— Las alucinaciones no gritan... – dijo Darien, se puso de pie.

— No fue mi intención gritar – respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Darien extendió la mano para tocarle el cabello.

— ¿Hablaste en serio? – preguntó Darien.

— Sí – respondió Serena y notó que los ojos de Darien brillaban.

— ¡Y tenía que estar ebrio! – exclamó él. Caminó hacia la puerta — . Necesito darme una ducha...y un café. No te vayas.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, Serena se secó los ojos. En el rostro de Darien vio reflejado lo que no podía decirse con palabras...la misma pena, el mismo temor y la misma soledad que ella sintiera. Quería sentarse y llorar. Si Darien se alejó de ella, no fue porque quisiera dejarla. Casi una hora después, él reapareció. Ya estaba sobrio, una poción milagrosa, o la fuerte impresión, lograron que sucediera. Era el Darien de siempre, aunque no parecía tan confiado como antes. Salió del baño y se sorprendió al verla sentada sobre la cama.

— Pensé que habías desaparecido – comentó Serena ruborizada.

— Y yo creí que estabas con Steven – dijo él. Darien escuchó de labios de Serena y lo que ella le dijera esa misma tarde a Neherenia — . ¿El quiere a otra? ¿Cómo es posible?

— Se conocen desde que eran adolescentes y algunas veces no se ven durante meses – explicó Serena — . Es un milagro... – dudó — , no me sentiría atraída a él de otra forma. Puede llegar a ser muy molesto.

— Muy molesto... – repitió Darien — , y lo único que yo vi durante meses, fue la manera como te miraba – sonrió.

— Vi esa fotografía – dijo Serena — . Me espiaste, ¿por qué?

— ¿Acaso siempre hay una buena explicación para lo que hacemos? – preguntó Darien — . Me decía que tenía derecho a saber lo que hacías, puesto que tenías a mi hijo, pero cuando empezaste a salir con Steven, no lo soporté y me preguntaba qué podría suceder detrás de las puertas cerradas. Temía que te casaras con él. Cuando volví a verte, todo lo que me negué durante años, renació. Durante unos días fui como un hombre poseído. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperarte y ni siquiera me pregunté por qué lo hacía.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de Serena.

— Estás perdonado – le aseguró Serena — . Si no hubieras ejercido presión, no estaríamos juntos ahora.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me comporté como un salvaje y tú lo dijiste.

— Te amo, Darien – al escucharla, él se acercó.

— Comprendí que todavía te amaba la primera vez que volvimos a hacer el amor, pero creí que tu querías a Steven. Pensé que al menos me tolerabas y después del incidente en la playa, estuviste tan fría en mis brazos, que imaginé que también había matado eso.

— Estaba enfadada y asustada por tus celos – explicó Serena.

— Lo sé – la miró con culpabilidad — . Sin embargo, todavía no podía dejarte partir. No podía enfrentarme al hecho de perderte y al final, sentí alivio cuando supe que esperabas otro hijo, pues era otra manera de no dejarte ir. No importaba que ya no pudiera hacerte el amor, no me importaba que te interesara otro hombre, pues todavía te tenía y eso era suficiente. Cuando Mina y Armad me contaron la verdad, todo se rompió en pedazos...antes, pensaba que tenía derechos y buscaba como justificarme, pero cuando ya no fue así, lo único que podía hacer era dejarte ir.

Serena empezó a perder la paciencia y se preguntó si él pensaba quedarse de pie toda la noche, tratando de convencerla de que ella no lo merecía. Se acercó a él, y colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de Darien, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— No quería que me dejaras partir...te amo – murmuró Serena — Mas no iba a suplicarte que te quedaras.

— Pero... – musitó Darien.

— No hay peros – lo aseguró, y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Se estremeció junto a ella. Serena correspondió a su afecto. Darien hundió la cara en su cabello y murmuró:

— ¿Sabes lo que fue el tener que dejarte? Espero que sepas lo que haces, pues no podría volver a alejarme – la mantuvo prisionera en sus brazos durante mucho tiempo y cuando se movió fue para colocarla sobre la cama con un suspiro — . Te confesaré algo... nunca hubo otra mujer.

— No creo que... – empezó Serena. El la miró divertido.

— Tengo...una complicación – dijo Darien. Sus dedos jugaron con los botones de la blusa mientras los desabrochaba — . Siempre que me acercaba a una mujer, pensaba en ti y el deseo se apagaba. ¿No notaste lo desesperado que estuve aquella noche en Londres? Cuatro años es mucho tiempo para sentir que uno es la mitad de un hombre por no querer admitir que todavía se ama a la esposa – al escucharlo, ella sonrió — . No fue muy gracioso.

— Te lo mereces – murmuró Serena, acariciándole los muslos. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se ruborizó y él la miró con adoración.

— Sí, lo merecía – la abrazó — . No lamenté el tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, siempre nos hemos pertenecido uno al otro. Debo de recordarlo siempre – le besó la boca con frenesí y pasión.

— ¿Qué te hizo venir a mí? – preguntó Darien, cuando ella todavía se sentía lánguida, después de haber hecho el amor. Serena ocultó el rostro contra el hombro de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Neherenia me visitó – al escucharla, Darien se tensó y levantó la cabeza — . Sí. Ella me lo dijo, a pesar de lo que le dolió. Te ama mucho, Darien.

El dejó escapar el aire con fuerza.

— Ella no amó a mi padre, ¿Admitió eso? El la adoraba. Después de aquel día, no soporté ver cómo él le dedicaba toda su atención. Temí que a mí me sucediera lo mismo con mujer... sí, eso me influenció cuando nos casamos por primera vez. Nuca pude aceptar que me amabas de la misma forma como yo te amaba.

— Sin embargo es así como te amo... y el amarme no es una debilidad, Darien.

Darien le tomó la barbilla y sonrió.

— Sin embargo, soy débil cuando te amo. Mi vida es un infierno sin ti, ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Tantos años perdidos porque fui demasiado orgulloso para acercarme a ti... ¡Qué tonto fui! Nada compensa lo que sufrimos separados... tanta infelicidad...tantos errores – al escucharlo, Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Antes de abrazarla, la miró con ojos vulnerables — . Esta vez te amaré, sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro. Es probable que nunca tenga palabras para expresarte lo mucho que significas para mí – Darien suspiró.

— No lo sé. El super marido no actuaba mal – bromeó Serena — . Fui muy lenta para comprender.

— ¿Super...marido?

— Toda esa afabilidad...— murmuró Serena y él sonrió.

— No fue sencillo. Esperaba alejarte de Steven, mas la paciencia no es mi punto fuerte. No sé cómo pude mantener las manos alejadas de ti...fue una tortura – confesó él, con voz ronca — . No volverá a suceder.

Serena se recostó de manera invitadora.

— Secundo la moción – musitó ella.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir la última palabra? – preguntó Darien y Serena sonrió antes de entregarse a Darien.

**FIN**

**WOW ASI QUE NEHERENIA LE FUE INFIEL AL PADRE DE DARIEN Y LUEGO QUE BIEN QUE SE ABRIO CON SERE Y LE ABRIO LOS OJOS QUE ESTABA HACIENDO MAL PERO AL FINAL AMBOS APRENDIERON DE SUS ERRORES ESO ES AMOR…**


End file.
